Searching for Prince Charming
by Vegeta'sNo.1
Summary: B/V A/U-Since BUlma was little she dreams of a misterieous alien.One day she wishes to be sent him for a year's time. Will the alien be like the boy in her dreams? What awaits her on the other side of the universe? Read and find out! Rated T for language.
1. Dreams and Wishes

**Prologue**

She was sitting on a red, wooden branch in the middle of the red forest. The little forest was a part of the huge garden that lay between the palace walls and the building itself. She was sitting there a few minutes alone, and waited. Then she saw him walking towards her. He wore a blue spandex, white gloves and boots. The breastplate he was wearing had a golden and red crest on it's right side. She didn't know if the crest was on both sides of his plate because the boy's back was covered by a red cape. Bulma smiled, he wore always the same clothes, just like herself. Ever since, the young girl had her white summerdress on that was knee-long and her silver sandals.

Vegeta made a halt just in front of her, arms crossed, and gave her a quick, acknowledging nod and sat on the branch beside her. ''Did you learn what I taught you yesterday?'', the young boy asked with his usual nonchalant voice. The human only smlied.

''Of course, Veggie. Machma ben fi nem._You know I'm the best._ I know Saiyan-go like it is my mother tongue. I think I know enough of the Saiyan language- let's do something else tonight- something humans like me do. Can you tell me a story? Humans tell each other stories of mystics and so on. It's really fun, you know.'' Vegeta looked at the girl in shock. They met every night since almost three months and one ago he began teaching her his language and the history of his people hence she told him everything she knew about her own planet. Never did she want to hear a _story_. The teenager massaged his temples with his forefinger and thumb. ''Oh please Veggie! Pretty please. If you tell me just one story I'll never ask for it again.'', she begged with the sweetest melody her voice could produce. Vegeta sighed. He knew Bulma knew no end when she really wanted something.

''I know just one anyway. So if I'll tell it to you, will you shut up?''

The prince recieved an encouraging nod. Sighing he turned his head away from her and began.

'' My mother tells me this story at night. Well, three hundred years ago, there was a king on Vegate-seji. Of course his name was also Vegeta,because every King is named after our planet. He ruled his kingdom with wisdom and pride and so, all his people admired and were loyal to him. But something was wrong with the king. He was a good ruler, but it was an inner weakness he had developed. Sometimes he felt tired, depressed and even lost his appetite.

King Vegeta didn't tell anybody about these incidents, afraid of somebody proclaiming him weak. But a king had to be strong. One day though, he fell asleep at dinner with the former king and queen, his parents. After the dinner, he slept three days straigt until his parents awoke him. They had concluded that he was neither sick nor weak. It was the king's soul that was weakened, because craved for his mate. There is only one Saiyan for another and mates are destined. King Vegeta couldn't just pick anyone, he had to finde her. So he called for every father with royal blood to send his daughter to his palace. Hundreds of beautiful women came, but none of them pleased Vegeta's soul.

It is told that the King searched for months, to no awail. And so, one night he went to a tavern with his counsellor. He had lost his sense of humor and palace life was not as appealing as it had been. When their first drink arrived, he looked up to the woman who brought the liquids to their table. And then, king Vegeta saw for the first time in his life real beauty. The waitress was allowed to sit on the same table as the two men and talked with her like they were all equal; because they were. Mates are one being created by nature and love. When they find each other, they can't be seperated or they will die one way or another. But together they beome truy strong. A mate protects the other with his life, not because of fear for his own but for the sake of the other's. Mates will never be alone. And so, king Vegeta and his mate were together until they fell in the battle for their kingdom, together.''

''Wow.'', was all Bulma could say for the moment.

Suddenly, the heiress of Capsule Corp. sat straight in her bed and looked at the full moon shining throught her bedroom window. Five years ago this dream started. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to know!She had thought about all this long enough._ It's now or never I_ guess. The sixteen-year old girl pushed her blanked aside, changed into some kakhi shorts and a white shirt. Then she took her capsule belt and a little bag, filled with water, some food and clothes to change. Finally, Bulma walked back to her bed, wrote on her pad _sorry mom, had to go on a vacation. I'm back as soon as possible. I love you _and put it on her pillow. The only thing the blue haired teenager needed now was a device from her drawer that would help finding the boy of her dreams. The dragon radar. It was time to face this Vegeta alien charackter, if he even existet.

* * *

Hi guys! What do you think? I know the prologue is kind of short but the next chapter will make up for it.

This is my first story so please R&R :)

Love, Vegeta'sNo.1


	2. Emptiness of his onyx eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the Characters of it. I'm only using them to create my own little crazy world ;)

Chater 1

''Bulma, I know you're really smart and all but are you sure you want to do this? What if that guy doesn't even exist or it's really bad where he lives and it's not safe there?'', asked Goku worriedly when he and his best friend stood in a hidden valley where they chose to summon the Eternal Dragon.

Shrugging she responded ''Goku, everything will be alright and if no,t you always know that I'll come back in a year's time . You only have to wish me back and with the dragon radar. That should be very easy.'' Hugging her freind she said '' I'm a big girl now Goku. Everything will be fine''. As they parted, the blue haired girl stood another step away from him and shouted into the night sky ''I summon you forth Shenron, arise!'' Suddenly the sky darkened and a golden light from the magical orbs lit the almost black sky. The Eternal Dragon was above them now and spoke with a vioce as old as the world itself' ''Make your wish.''

'' Great Shenron I have a question. Does the boy I am dreaming about truly exist?''

'' He does exist in this dimension.''

'' Eternal Dragon, I wish to be sent to him.''

Turning around she waved her friend one last time before the heiress dissapeared into thin air.

When Bulma opened her eyes again she stared at bare metal. The blue haired girl looked around. She notices that the room she was in, was filled with space ships. Astouned she took a step back from the ship she was leaning against, wondering how fast this thing could actually fly and even more important, what kind of fuel they used.

The teenager shook her head violently. _Bulma Briefs! You're not here to admire alien technologie but to literally find the boy of your dreams! _But where was the boy she came for? She looked up and down the room and then, leaning in a corner was standing Vegeta who was talking to an ugly purple alien. Only then the heiress realized that they were talking the whole time to each other while she was admiring the ships. Almost overwhelmed by her sudden couriosity Bulma shut her eyes to concentrate so she could hear what they were talking about. After a few minutes of awestuck listening for she coud actually follow their conversation because the two men spoke her language. Apparently, Vegeta who was wearing a smilar outfit he wore in her dreams, exept the cape, was going off this thing they were in (A/N: Friezas main ship) to go on some kind off mission.

''Did you check everything twice Cui?''

'' Of course Vegeta. Your spaceship is the first on in the left row.'', showed Cui with his arm tuning to the direction of said ship.

''Fine. I'll have a meal. Whan I am back, my comrades shall be waiting for me here so you better hurry up finding them.''

The blue haired teenager stopped listening, cursing mentally. _How can this be possible?_ She was coming to get to know him and Vegeta was flying to who-knows-where? No way! Quickly coming to a decision, Bulma waited until the prince and that hideus alien left the room. Now allowing herself to walk freely she examined said space ship. Nodding as in agreement the human stopped in front of the open door. _Sometimes the only thing you need is luck!,_ she smiled to herself._ That was way easier than expected. _Looking through the hall one last time, she climbed in.

The first thing she saw was a relatively long hallway leading straight to the living room. From there one could see many doors, which were obviously hiding the bathroom, kitchen and sleeping chambers. She walked through every room to find a place to hide until the ship would take off. After she examined some kind of a living room with a great screen, three sleeping chambers each with a bed and a drawer, a bathroom and an certainly empty room she couldn't make quite sense of Bulma finally found the small kitchen. On almost every, chair and shelf laid food. Nodding to herself the heiress decided the kitchen would be the best place to hide since the ones going on the mission were momentarily eating. _They wouldn't start eating right away, right?_ So she stept in the empty space between refridgerator and wall, and waited.

* * *

About an hour later she heard the door slide shut. Then, there were different male voices. The only familiar was Vegetas. Suddenly Bulma panicked. What would they do if they found her? Would theyactually be friendly? What if they wanted to hurt her for entering their space ship unauthorized?! The young human gulped. She tried to make out if that pruple guy was on board too, but all there was to hear was utter silence. That was the moment the ship took of. The blue haired teenager almost fell on the carpeted floor because of the intense push. Only few seconds later everything was still again. A sigh of relief escaped her moulth.

''Huh?''

Bulma stiffened automatically. _Kami, Kami,Kami, please, please tell me there is nobody in the kitchen!_ But it was already too late for a prayer. A tall, extremely muscled, bald man stood in front of the little gap she was hiding in. Her eyes widened. _This is not good, not good at all. _Before the teenager could think of anything else to say, she whispered to the man. ''I can explain my situation! I am no threat, please let me step out. And don't scream for Vegeta.'' Bulma looked the man straight in the eyes as his scrutinized her with a astouned look. Up, down. Up, and dwwn again.

Nappa, who was too stunned to even respond the fragile little female in front of him, took a step to the left, his gaze never leaving the stranger. The human sighed in relief again and stepped out of her' hiding' place. Her head began racing. What was she supposed to do? She knew Vegeta was a prince. So this man had to be someone very important if he was flying with the Prince of All Saiyans to a mission.

Therefor the female did the only thing she could think of. She bowed. Not too long of course, but long enough for the man to acknowledge her gesture. Standing up again, Bulma spoke in her most respectful tone as to not insult the stranger and get killed.

''It is my pleasure to meet you. Please, allow me to introduce and explain myself.''

Even more astonished by the stranger's respectful tone, Nappa could only nodd. With new confidence, the heiress went on.

''My name is Bulma Briefs from Earth. On my planet, I am the head scientist of the greatest company on the planet. I am here on the ship because I intended to see Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans. When I found out he was going on a trip in outer space the only chance to meet the Prince seemed to go with him. That is why I am on this space ship. I was hiding because I did not know the voices I was hearing.''

Again, Nappa nodded, getting a hold on himself. Why did this Earthling want to see Vegeta and why did she speak like that?

'' Why do you want to see him, girl?'' He asked, the threat apparent in his voice.

Momentarily, Bulma blushed.

Before she could say anything to avoid the following, the big Saiyan began to smile in a more than curious or pleased way. _Never saw a whore with such a coloring. _As Nappa started looking at her boobs, the teen realized that this man had a wrong impression. She shook her head violently and stated as confident as possible._ What does that baldy think I am? _Her fear was suddenly replaced by anger.

''Ben orachi _osa! (_I'm not a _slut_.)'' _Not too smart... _Sighing she started a new, in English. '' What's your name anyways?''

DIs he hear right? Was this little female speaking in _his _language to him? Impossible! she obviously wasn't a Saiyan. Nobody could've teached her since the only ones left were currently on this ship and went never seperate ways. _Maybe she should see Vegeta._

''Nappa. Then why are you here?''

''As I said before, I want to get to know Prince Vegeta.''

''Why?'' _Geez, that guy is something else._

Sighing, she told him. '' I want to get to know something'' As she actualized the suspicious glare he shot at her, she closed her eyes for a moment and began again.

''I don't want to harm him or something. Actually I try to find something out that will only concern me.''

For a moment there was silence. The bald warrior watched her for a few seconds until he knew for sure that she was not lying. He pushed the button of his scouter, grinning. _For a lonely traveller she sure is pathetically weak. 106. That blue girl doesn't even have any weapons. Ridiculous._

''Follow me. Vegeta will decide what we'll do about you.'' They walked down the hallway and stopped at the first door.

Knocking, Nappa called. ''Vegeta we have a little guest.'' Cracking a smile, the older Saiyan let Bulma inside the room. The girl couldn't even see a meter forward. It was dark in there and the only light was given by a little round window revieling the beauty of space. Befor she was able to move fully into the darkness the door closed behind her. When her eyes adjusted to the blackness of the sleeping chamber the heiress could make out a figure, laying on the bed. Silence filled to room as nobody spoke. But Bulma didn't want to talk to the boy she admired silently in her dreams while it was dark.

''Mane Vegeta, ben si let awen?'' _Prince Vegeta, may I turn the light on?_

Suddenly the figure stood up clapping with his hands. As abrubtly as it moved the chamber's lights were on. The traveler blinked once, twice. Then she could see the large bed, the closet on the wall. And the young man standing in front of her. Cold shivers ran down her spine as she looked into Vegeta's eyes for the first time. At least the real prince.

The boy Bulma new almost half of her life was full of brightness. He was happy, loved his family, especially his mother. He new so much it astouned her everytime they talked. Even if the prince always had been preserved because of his status and stuff he never had had eyes like the ones the sixteen-year old found herself facing now. She looked at him and saw_ nothing_. No happines, no love. No fear no curiosity. No anger no friendliness. No suspicion. All she saw was an onyx pool of nothingness. _Something went totally wrong!_

She wanted to scream, to cry and especially to kick something. What was wrong with him?! Why were his eyes so empty? A small teardrop escaped her blue depths but she quicky got a hold on herself. The blue haired girl had a goal. She wanted to get to this stranger in front of her. So she gathered all her confidence left and bowed, head held up high, eyes still locked with the Saiyan's.

''Prince Vegeta. I am happy to meet you eventually. I am Bulma Briefs hei-''

The girl was cut in on her little speach as Vegeta questioned. ''What do you want? Why are you on this ship?''

_He sounds so mutch more matue than in my dreams. But then again, he is _older _than in my dreams._

'' I would like to stay with you for the time of your trip. That is why I am here and what I want.'' she answered while she still looked in these eyes which were scrutinizing her.

Like Nappa, Vegeta pushed the button of his scouter. _Powerlevel 109. I should kill this little bitch and end her misery. _But instead he looked in her eyes again. Never in all his travels through the galaxy has he seen such a colouring. She _was_ kind of beautiful. However deep in these blue eyes he could see that she did tell the truth, indeed. Though not everything.

''I won't ask you again girl, so you better tell me _all intetions _ you have before I kill you for hiding something from the Prince of all Saiyans.''

Still staring at his onyx emptiness she stood up. At this moment she didn't even think how much stronger this version of the Prince was than the one of her nightly meetings. Anyways, now wasn't the time. No, now she had to put all her cards on the table in order to stay alive.

'' Prince Vegeta, I was hiding in this ship due to the fact that you were flying off with it, the moment I arrived. I want to get to know something about myself and after long years of searching I came to the conclusion that I only can accomplish my goal by staying by your side.''

At that his eyes grew wide. What crap was _that_?! Even if he didn't want to believe her, he could see that she was telling the truth. Vegeta violently shook his head. The Saiyan did neither need nor want a little helpless human even if she could speak his native language perfectly. Then a question popped out his head. _How does she know? _And that is exactly what he asked next with his non-chalant voice.

''How are you able to speak Saiyan-go?''

Bulma gulped. She sure as hell didn't want to tell him that it was him. He'd definetly think she's crazy and kill her, but then again what could she tell him? Sighing, the human decided to go with the truth.

''You, Prince.''

Vegeta was furious. He knew she told the truth, again, but how could this be possible?

''Who are you, human?''

''As I said, Prince Vegeta, I am Bulma Briefs. Scientist and martial artist.''

Oh yeah, Bulma could remember her first dream of Vegeta. He had told her that for Saiyans strengh was the most important thing and decided the rank a Saiyan had. After the third time they met, she started training with Krillin and Goku. She was caught in her own thoughts until she heared Vegeta laugh, cruelly mocking her.

''Girl it is quite clear to me that you couldn't even be the most unfortuned excuse a fighter I have ever seen. You only have a power level of 109. This is truely pathetic.''

She knew about the scouters, so the young genius wasn't impressed or offendet at all.

'' Actually, this isn't my true power. I have learned to supress my ki long ago.'' she statet as cold as his gaze.

''Proove it.'' Demanded the Prince suspiciously.

So Bulma silently began powering up as high as she was able to. One could hear the lillte device in Vegeta's face race an peep. When it stopped, the girl powered down again.

Looking expectantly in his face, she could see a little smirk forming.

''Quite impressive, I must admit. You are already stronger than Radditz. Lucky for you little one. You may stay alive as long as you are stronger than him.

With that he walked silently out the door leaving her alone in the empty room and her thoughts.

_Well that was kind of.. scary, funny? Maybe it was all too easy. I can't beieve he's letting me stay just like that.. Probably time will show what will happen. _

Finally shrugging her thoughts away ste stepped out of Vegetas room. She hadn't even closed the door properly when Bulma collided with a Saiyan brick wall.

''Vegeta said we should train. Let's go.'', he told while nodding to the right to show her where to go. She nodded silently in understandment and followed the bald Saiyan. They walked past two doors on the small corridor. On the end of the hall, Nappa rose his hand to a screen to open the metallic door. Immediatly it slid open and reveald a totally empty chamber with metal walls. The heiress looked around it, then locked her eyes on Nappa in anticipation.

''What now, Nappa?''

Smirking, he replied. ''Train.''

With that, he attacked her head on with a roundhouse kick. But the blue haired girl easily dodged it...

* * *

The first two weeks went quite smoothly. Every day, Raddiz would wake her up so he and Bulma could make breackfast- after the secound day the three Saiyans had unfortunatly discovered how unskilled the girl was at this particular area, so she had to learn now for the three months to the planet they were heading to. After breackfast she'd spar with Nappa. Then Radditz and her prepared lunch and so on. During the spars with Nappa she got to know quite a bit where they were flying to and the three companions themselves. One day, Bulma asked the oldest Saiyan why he could teach her so well.

''Well I was the head of the Saiyans' military forces back then.'' responded Nappa with a proud smile on his face.

''Back then? Are you retired?''

Suddenly the worrior's face turned dark and the smlie faded into an unpleased scowl.

''Don't try to mock me Bulma.''

''Oh come on! You know I almost don't know about anything going on in this crazy univers not to mention your race and home planet. Please Nappa.'' she whined, pleading with her cerulan eyes and hoping that he didn't see that she was lying a little bit.

Sighing he gave in 'cause he knew there would be no end of it until she knew. She'd get to know eventually anyways. ''Fine. I said back then, because our race was destroyed with our planet. ''

Bulma let the words sink in. Shocked she whispered.'' But that means..'' she couldn't end the sentence. It just stuck with her heart in her throat.

''Right. Vegeta, Radditz and me are the only ones left.''

The girl's head began to race. How was that possible? In her dreams Vegeta and her played in _his _garden in front of _his palace _which happended to be on Vegeta-seji!

This was all soo wrong! Her chest was aching as she felt like it had been _her _home world which had been destroyed. The human knew that a dream never was real but she'd always thought that Vegeta's planet and people were still there. She'd never thought of something else. She knew the palace, the landscape, the language – everything! Bulma felt as if it had all been taken away. The yound girl trembeled and almost fell to her knees but Nappa catched her in time.

_What's wrong with her? It's not liike it'd been her planet... She looks like the people who loose everything they love in mere seconds. Just like the habitants will look when we purge their planet and kill their loved ones. I whish I could stop doing this shit for that fucking bastard.._The huge male was taken back to reallity as he heard a soft sob coming from the girl in his arms. She really was in some ways like his own daughter had been. Strong, intelligent, innocent.

''Why?'' was the only word she whispered again and again. The Saiyan figured she really wanted to know. So he sat beside the now sitting Bulma and told her everything. How Frieza came and started businesses with the Saiyans. How one day he killed Vegeta's mother because she was disobeying. He told her about the day he came for the Prince himself and that he went with him as bodyguard even though he knew he could have never saved the Prince. Nappy went on about Frieza destroying Vegeta-seji, the numerous beatings Vegeta recieved almost every day while on the lizard's main ship, how they found Radditz.

Bulma was shocked to say the least. This information had totally caught her off guard. Silently she started crying again. Everything was so horrbile here. The heiress whished she could go home this instant. But as she looked up to tha bald man beside her she made a decision. Instead of pitying she should try to help her new friends Nappa and Radditz and Vegeta. Even if Vegeta was the one who hadn't talked to her since the day she'd arrived. But she knew she could change that. Now Bulma knew why he was like he was. And she sure as hell would try her very best to save him from any harm coming his way. Because deep down she unconscously realized that she could not live with his pain and loss, that she had to fill the emptiness and wash away the hatred. Because her heart knew that dreams could become true.

* * *

What is Bulma up to? Well I can only suggest to read the next chapter ;)

I decided to update every sunday to make it easier for me and people who are working.

Please R&R !

Love, Vegeta'sNo1


	3. Progress

Hey guys, I knoow I said I'd update every sunday, but today I decided to just go with the flow *giggle* and post the next chapter today.

Of course I'm hoping I'll get a few reviews *grin*. Tell me , how do you like it? What could be improved, and so on :D

Disclaimer: I never owned, never will.. *sigh*

Okay I guess I'm finished blabbing for now so let's get this chapter started ;)

* * *

Mama take this badge from me  
I can't use it anymore  
It's getting dark too dark to see  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door*

That night after dinner she waited until the Prince finished his training and went back to his sleeping chamber (where he spent most of his time). On her toes she approached the door to his room and nocked. When she got no response Bulma figured it was as good as 'come in' and helped herself into the completely dark chamber. _Why does he never turn the light on?_

''Vegeta?'' Silence. She closed the door behind her and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

''What do you want? I let you live, so don't try my patience, girl.''

''Well I actually wanted to talk to you. Nappa told me about the -she gulped- incident with your planet and ..''

After this sentcence his thoughts trailed back to the talk he and Nappa had had after lunch and his bodyguard's words.

_Vegeta you should've seen her! When I told her Vegeta-seji was gone she collapsed and started crying like a mad woman. I'm 100 sure she's hiding something. What reason could she have to cry over a planet she never was on? Maybe it'd be good to interrogate her and figure out how she konws Saiyan-go anyways. What do you think, Vegeta?_

He had agreed to Nappa's suggestion and planed on asking her the next day but now she _was_ in his room. He already knew why she could speak his language but Nappa would've considered him insane if he'd told him what she had said. Actually he couldn't believe it himself. _I know I've never __seen her in my life before. I've never been her planet or spoke to an Earthling before. How could _I_ teach her Saiyan-go? _Her last sentence cut off his thoughts and sent him back to reallity.

''… and so I believed you could tell me what we are going to do when we've arrived on Connara-seji.''

The Prince just shrugged and turned around to face her.

''We will buy the nutrition that we'll require for our journey to the main ship. Afterwards we are supposed to purge the planet.'' He stated with his non-chalant voice.

Bulma gulped audiably. Vegeta was talking about this pruging like he talked about the weather or something. What was that supposed to mean anyway? They wouldn't kill innocent people now, would they? In the back of her mind she knew the answer to her next question already. Shacking off her suspicions she questioned nevertheless.

''What do you mean exactly when you say you will purge it?''

The Prince of All Saiyans lifted himself up as to sit on his bed where he was lying mere seconds ago and answered.

'' Not you, but _we. _Why do you think I'd keep such a ridiculous creature like you if I wouldn't know what to use it for? To answer your question, if I say purge I mean to get rid of the inhabitants and prepare the world for sale. ''

She was stunned by his genuine response. No false hope that somebody would survive their invasion. No excuses. The blue haired teenager knew that it was horrible what they did, but it was kind of their job. Besides, it wasn't like they'd enjoy what the did, right? But how should she kill somebody who obviously had nothing done wrong? Slowly Bulma released the breath she didn't know she was holding.. She would find a way to get out of this.

A few seconds, nobody was saying something. As a 'plan' poppt out in her head she found the means to speack again.

'' What about I eliminate the empty and ruined buildings and stuff? That way we'd be more efficient.'' She stated with a hopeful smile that reached her eyes.

_She truly is beautiful. What?! Where did that come from?Actually we don't really need a fourth hand for the purging. She is right, Bulma should take down the buildings. Bulma. The last two weeks this girl with her odd colouring was racing through my mind like electricity._Vegeta asked himself what it was that made her special. Why he had let her live. Usually he would've killed the person the instat his eyes met their presence. But not her. When they first met, he was astonished by her sincere and loyal words. _She almost seemed to _care. The human was such an enigma. Though somehow, he felt like he did have a connection to her. _So innocent._That was probably the reason. She shrugged anything you told her off. She was strong- willed and intelligent. He just told her they would eliminate a whole race and she asked if she could tidy up afterwards like she didn't have a care in the world. But Vegeta knew she didn't want to kill and he could understand. Back then, when his planet was still there he wouldn't have considered killing somebody at any moment. But _he _did not have a choice. Bulma did have one and the prince didn't want to ruin her purity and innocence even if he'd never admit it.

The heiress waited patiently for his response. When she almost thought he wouldn't give one, he stood up and nodded.

''Very well then. Now go to sleep, girl.''

He never saw her jumping to and hugging him. ''Thank you veggie! You won't regret it.'' She smiled happily while she squized the breath out of the Prince. Before he was able to push her away, the human loosened her grip to kiss him on his cheek. Then suddenly, he was alone again. Stunned, confused, curious.

_What _was _that?_Was his last thought befor his head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning the young heiress of Capsule Corp. Was awoken by the sound of Radditz' voice.

''Hey little warrior! Wake up already! Haha we have a lot to do taday, Nappa and Vegeta are training for two hours now. That means we only have three left to make breackfast.''

Groaning Bulma opened her sleeping bag and stood up. She openend a capsule with her clothes and started undressing. She was used to it by now. The guys sometimes even walked around nacked. And she guessed if they didn't care she shouldn't either. Of course the girl always had something on but she 'long ago' stopped being ashamed of changing in the kitchen when Radditz was there, too.

The routine was always the same: The Saiyan would wake her up, she'd get dressed and had five minutes to brush her teeth in his bathroom _if_ the other two were training. The long haired young man had told her that if he were to share his quarters with her they would kill him. So the heiress took what she got.

As she returned to the kitchen, Radditz already had started mixing the dough for some waffles with the stuff Bulma had brought with her when she began her trip. The teenager reached for the top board and put down ten huge red eggs. _That should be enough for breackfast._ She thought happily. Even if she would never admit it to her mother, she did enjoy cooking. Well at least with Radditz.

Two hours later they were almost finished. On the table were scrambled eggs, waffles, about 50 sandwiches, about two huge bowles with alien cereals and 'milk', two large plates with sausages and three home made loafs of bread. The only thing missing was the quiche. While the two waited for it to be backed, they usually told each other some cruel, funny or sexist jockes to entertain themselves. The girl usually took the chance to practise her Saiyan-goo skills for Radditz was the only one who actually wanted and enjoyed talking to her in his almost dead language. But today, Bulma had something different in mind. (A/N: Of course this dialoge is already'translated nto English - special services just for you ;) hahah)

''Radditz? Can I ask you something?''

''Sure Bulma. What is it?'' The young Saiyan knew it had to be important for Bulma and he were never serious when alone together. And her voice was really grave.

The human had thought long about this the night before. Nappa and Radditz were almost'normal' in their own ways, but Vegeta was so totally not normal. He never talked if not truly necessary and met the others and her only when it was time for a meal. All four of them trained, but he did more than any of them and slept the least.

''Why is Vegeta the way he is?''

Sighing, he concluded that it would be ok to tell her his opinion. Even if he knew he shouldn't trust her he had a feeling like he could tell her anything and would never have to fear she'd use it against him. Bulma was somehow like a little sister to him. Radditz liked her, respected her and trusted her. He knew she would leave someday but it diddn't matter.

''Well I guess it's first of all because of the things happened and our situation, you know. But then I sometimes think it has to do with something Vegeta's father, our King had said before Frieza took Vegeta away.''

Bulma frowned. She hated Frieza with all her heart even if she never had the 'pleasure' too meet

him, yet.

''Why do you think that would've led to such a behaviour?'' Radditz knew exactly what she meant.

''I mean, he wasn't always like that. He loved to play unauthorized in the palace garden and stuff, but now..? '' Bulma's eyes widened. She had let something slip. Oh ouh..

''Ehm. Yeah that's true. But Bulma, how do _you _know?!''

And so the blue haired human told Radditz how five years ago she started to dream about the child Vegeta every night of full moon. That he had taught her his language and showed her his planet and culture in her dreams.

Bewildered, puzzled and appalled the long haired Saiyan listened to Bulma's story. _Could it be?_Radditz couldn't believe his ears. Was it possible? It had to be. His mother told him about it. But he'd always thought it was just some kind of a fary tale.

~Flashback~

The ten year old Radditz and his mother were sitting in the kitchen eating.

''Mom, how is dad?''

''He's fine my dear. The just arrived at the planet.''?, she said with a light smlie on her face.

''Mom how do you know all that. I mean Daddy is not here. But you always know what he's doing.''

She took the hand of her son and told him. ''Honey, me and Dad can talk to each other with our thoughts.''

''How did you learn that?!'' shrieked Radditz. Coline gave her young boy a reasuring smile.

'' Oh, dear we could just do it as our bond grew stronger and we mated, you know. But when we were young kids, we had a strong bond through our dreams, too.''

''What do you mean mom?''

''Well honey, sometimes a mate dreams about the other when one is very young. The mate gets to know the other like that. You know how I told you that from the day you are born you have one mate and you can never replace the mate for another person?'' She didn't even wait for her child to nodd, but went on. '' And at times, it happenes that the bond and the longing of the mate's soul for its companion is so strong that it startes searching for it mentally.''

With big bright eyes, young Radditz asked.

'' So you mean if my sould really really misses my mate that I will dream about her until we meet in real life?''

'' Oh hon, the dreams you would have _are_ in some way real life. But yes, that's how it works. And now little worrior, it's time for bed.''

~End Flashback~

A huge, genuine smile could be seen for a few seconds on Radditz's face. He would've never thougt that he and Vegeta'd find a mate since all Saiyan females were dead. But fate obviously hadn't even intended to offer one to his Prince. And this knowledge made him happy. Bulma was a beatiful little girl. Strong, intelligent, pure and she radiated happiness. She was the perfect match for Vegeta, indeed.

But the third class knew he could never tell anyone about what he just got to know. Vegeta'd might kill her because he'd think she would be a weakness without knowing that he _would_ destroy himself with this foolish action. Now that she was here, this was no option anyway. He would make sure that the Prince's mate could live long enough for Vegeta to realize who she was. He would try to protect her, even if he knew she was stronger than him.

If Vegeta hadn't noticed by now that something was special about this girl, then his hatred was too big to let these fellings pass to his concsiousness. Sighing he turned to Bulma.

'' Well little warrior, King Vegeta said to his said that he knew that he would ascend one day and avenge our people throught the might of the Super Saiyan.''

''Actually, it#s like ehm...''

(A/N: you all know soo I'll just jump a little forward;) )

* * *

His training didn't go well. And he knew exactly why. Bulma. The Prince of all Saiyans couldn't figure out why this human was on his mind all the time. He hardly slept last night. That was not something unusual but still. He woke up from a dream about her, fell asleep, and dreamt of the girl again. It just wasn't right. He didn't even like her, not her shiny blue hair, not the way she talked or how she smiled while she watched the three Saiyans eat their meal when she had finished hers long ago. He didn't appreciate her attitude or her laughter and certainly not her body. Vegeta shook his head. Why did it feel so funny to think of her? The Saiyan couldn't quite puzt a finger on it but something had begun to feel strange since he met her a few days ago.

Nappa watched his Prince as he had his little inner discussion. The oldest Saiyan already could tell what it was about. He had seen how Vegeta acted around her and especially how he looked at her. Something was giong on between them, he knew it. But what it was, he couldn't figure it out. The warrior was sure they didn't share a bed. The female was all too shy around him and he tried almost too hard to ignore her, what was, by the way, futile so it seemed. Maybe it was just the fact that usually there weren't women accomplishing their missions. But then again, the Prince had had women around his like prianas because of his strengh and appearence and actually never acknoledged them, not to mention had sex with'em. The warrior shook his head.

''Is everything alright Vegeta?''

''Yes.'' Vegeta replied in his gruff voice.

Sighing, Nappa turned around and headed to the door.

''Well, then let's go eat, they're probably finished by now.''

The Prince nodded, even though his body guard couldn't see it and followed him out of the training grounds.

A month had passed since their departure from the main ship and things started to get a little awkward between Bulma and Vegeta. They fought verbally almost every day. Especially in the evening when Bulma taught the young heir how to surpress and feel ki.

Nappa snd Radditz always had a little snack while they where training.

''Stop blabbing girl I need to concentrate!''

'' I would stop if Mr. All and Mighty would do what I say!''

''Gosh, they're yelling always at each other, again. I can't hear it anymore'' Nappa comlained.

''It goes on and on and on and on. Why is this so difficult? I mean we've mastered it in a few days and Vegeta trains now almost two weeks and nothing.''

Radditz nodded at his statement. ''Yeah I know what you mean.'' He gulped. ''Do you, I mean do you think it's because-''

He was cut off by the older Saiyan who whispered harshly. '' Of course it's because of her you imbecile!''

After a few minutes the teenagers stepped into the kitchen and sat on opposite chairs of the little desk where ther dinner lay. Utter silencer filled the room slowly. While both of them were eating they glared at each other intently. Fifteen minutes later Bulma was finished and went to her capsule bag, grabbed it and dissapeared in the living room. The genious guessed that she had maybe an hour until her and Vegeta would start a new. She smlied at that thought. Actually, she did enjoy their verbal spars. It was funny and entertaining. Besides, and that was her own little secret, at these times she got a glimpse of some emotions in Vegeta's eyes. It always made her day. The blue haired human could tell that with each piece of power she gained, the Prince respected her more and more. She could see his in his onyx orbs. And that made her proud.

But now she had to do something about these scouters. Radditz had asked her if she was able to disable the dugging device in it. And she wanted it to be finished today to impress a certain prince. Heh-heh.

* * *

Well that was it today. And please don't be all too disappointed because there hasn't been all too mushy stuff. Of course, love just happenes at one point,

it's like a loud 'boom' and everybody is happy all of the sudden but I guess even in an AU this would be unrealistic in Bulma and Vegeta's case so you just have to wait a little longer. I really don't want to rush their relationship hihi..

Besides, the lyrics was from 'knock'in on heavens door by guns 'n roses

Love, Vegeta'sNo1


	4. Melting your shell away

Hey lovelies! I thought I surprise you by updating today haha.

Disclaimer: You know it .. i never will never owned DBZ or the songs ...

* * *

CHAPTER 3

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak*

* * *

Vegeta smirked internal. The girl was entertaining. To tell the truth he had been able to locate people with their ki after the first day with Bulma. But it was too much fun to push her buttons so he hid it from her and played dumb so she wouldn't get suspicious. Admittedly it was kind of _fun _ like she would call it. The sparkle of her eyes when she got angry was priceless, indeed.

But he guessed it would be best to not arouse suspicion and to 'learn' it tonight. Nappy and Radditz _did_ look at him stangely the last week..

Just as he had finished his meal, the heiress came back to the kitchen and sat at her usual seat.

'' Well guys, here are your scouters.'' With that she put the three scouters down and held one in her hand.

Radditz and Nappa's eyes widened in realization. The later one found the words first.

''You actually built a scouter_ yourself_?!'' he asked unbelieveingly. Vegeta just looked at her with his usual expresionless face.

Bulma smlied from ear to ear, pushed the button on her pink scouter.

''Of course baldy.'' she responded happily. She looked Vegeta in hisy onyx orbs and as he nodded approvingly she saw pride in his eyes. At that her smile grew even biggger. It made her so happy to make him proud.

The other two worriors watched the display half astonished, half knowingly. Even a blind idiot could see that they liked each other- a lot. Althought the Prince for one tried to hide it the best he could.

Suddenly Vegeta stood up and nodded to Bulma. The young girl followed immediatly, leaving her new scouter along with Nappa and Radditz in the kitchen.

As they arrived in the training room, they sat down opposite from each other, legs crossed.

''Okay, lets' try again. Like I said the last few times, you have to concentrate but your body must be relayed. Follow the the beats of your heart until you feel the power that followes it. That is you ki. Try to follow it's way through you body. If you get a grip on it, think of somebody who is alive and which presence is familiar to you. Try to select a person you really like or is important to you. The stronger you're connected to the person, the easier it wil be.'' _Like you, he thought._Vegeta already knew how it worked but did as told nontheless.

A few minutes passed, as Bulma and and the Saiyan Prince followed her instructions.

'' Do you have a person?'' Vegete nodded, his eyes still close.

''Ok. Now try to imagine the heartbeat of the person and how the ki flows through his veins and flowes around the person.''

Another ten minutes passed and the Prince felt a long time ago the ki he had chosen. The heiress saw his muscles relax even more. She almost started giggling in delight. He finally mastered it! She was really happy for him because he did have a tough time. But now were their ki-training suppsed to end. Bulma didn't want to stop her sessions with him. So a few days ago she decided to teach him, as a little extra, how to communicate with people through ki. Or better said, how to reach out for them. Ok, maybe 'extr'a wasn't the right thing to say for Radditz and Nappa already knew the technique. Earlier she'd thoughzt the proud Prince might never use the 'ringing' as she liked to call it. Though now the teenager wanted to spend just a little more time with Vegeta. As she looked in his calm but concentrated face, she had to supress the urge to start laughing. But soon enough she put a serious expression on and continued her 'lesson'.

''Fine, now that you know how to feel other people's kis – and Vegeta I knew you could supress your ki since the day we started training so don't try to fool me- I will show you know how to reach out for people. You could say you call the person with your ki.'' Slowly she exhaled.

''Well, concentrate again on the person you chose before. When you fell the ki, don't try to say or think 'Hello, knock-knock, or I order you to come to my location this instant'. Try to form your ki into something that could reach the person- no ki blasts!-. For example an arrow or somethink like that. Imagine it and create it inside your body. Then send it to person.''

With that she started watching him again. He nodded in approval and closed his eyes again.

It was so easy to let his guard down when she was with him. It felt just right and admittedly, he did feel content when around her. Like a ship in a haven, he thought wihle smirking to himself. In the blue sea, just as her hair. Was her hair just as silky as it's appearence?

Suddenly he heard a high-pitched shriek witch sent him directly back to reality. Instantly his eyes popped open and searched for a threat. There was none. He shook his head and opened his moulth to yell at the stupid female to tell her to stop touturing his hearing. But instead the young Saiyan was brought to the floor with the human who jumped him.

''Oh Veggie that was amazing! I can't believe you did it!'' she squealed happily. Now she truly was to happy to pretend to be serious. So Bulma rather giggled in his chest. The Prince, to stunned to think straight, just patted her back with his hand. After the first second of shock, he exhaled the breath he was holding and inhaled her scent. It smelled like fresh cut gras and green apples. It would be possible to get used to it, he thought smirking. Suddenly, Vegeta felt the beautiful girl in his arms stiffen and looked into her eyes. What he saw shocked him, to say the least.

The boy saw happiness, curiousity, _trust, _and shock. Happy- ok, but did she really trusted him? The prince had concede- he did trust her even though he still didn't exactly know what she was searching for on this ship. Not to mention what he had to do in this crazy adventure of hers. Ok so maybe she did trust himm, even though he knew he didn't give her any reason to do so. But she jumped him fearlessly nontheless. So what was _she _ shocked about? He asked himself. But the answer came right away from the girl on top of him.

''Me. You chose me.'' she whispered unbelieveingly.

Vegetas face instantly turned all shades of red. This was so embarassing. She had told him to think of a person that is special to you and he had thought of her. He watched her confused gaze a little longer until he realized in which position they were. He blushed again. He wanted to move away and toss her to the other side of the ship. But he couldn't. His body didn't obey so he just lay still for the time being. Sighing he brought his elbows nearer to his body and stabled himself and her with him. The Saiyan's body acted totally on instinct he figured, for he didn't order that last move. His mmind was in a trance like state. He got to know what happened around him but it wasn't like he could do anything to influence it, or so he felt at leats. The boy put an arm around her waist, pulled her close and sat straigt with her in his lap. His other hand wandered to her silky blue hair. It was really that soft. Never had he felt something like this before. It looked so soft and welcoming. What he skin must be likke? But he stopped himself when he saw into her face. Bulma's cheeks were quite pink and she looked at him in a way he couldn't classify. She closed her eyes, but didn't flich. Then, the moment was gone as the heir stood up with her, let go of her and turned to leave. A 'thud' was heard when the door closed behind the Prince of All Saiyans.

A frustrated breath escaped the lips of the blue haires human as she prepared her sleeping bag for the night.. She couldn't believe the nerve of that guy! What was wrong with him? _That jerk almost _kisses_ me for Kami's sake and walks out of that fucking foor like he saw the devil himself! He didn't even say 'thant you' for teaching him all that stuff and sacrificing my precious time for him. _A little voice in her mind told her. 'Like you'd mind..' Bulme sighed. The little crazy voice was right. If she was honest with herself, she had to admit she had wanted him to kiss her. And that was precisely why she was pissed right now. He didn't. _Maybe he didn't want me? Maybe I misunderstood. Probably he thinks I'm hideous.._She rolled her eyes.

_Oh well, it's not like I could read his mind. Time will show.._ Finally she cuddled up to her pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

Radditz laid in his bed and watched the stars through his little window. He really wanted to know what had happened in the training chamber this night. He and Nappa were horsing around in the kitchen, enjoying a little mid night snack whan Vegeta stormed into the room- angry as ever. He had looked beyond pissed and as they asked him what was wrong he didn't even acknoledge them but walked out of the kitchen with a whole lot of food in his hands. Something fishy was going on and he was hoping it was something romantic but from the looks of it, there probably happened a war-like discussion between the two hopefully-soon-to-be-mates. He sighed in defeat.

The young Saiyan couldn't help but feel sorry for both of them. Bulma hadn't told him but he could see it in her eyes. She liked Vegeta a lot. He was just too stuuorn and proud to telll her what he was feeling. He knew by the way Vegeta watched the female that there was more. His Prince was just denying it. The worst of if was thet the youngest Saiyan actually should have at least a clue, for Saiyans only love once. He should know that this attcration _is_ a damn godd give-away. But he is all in denial. At least Bulma should know what this was all about. He was sure that the young Vegeta in her dreams had told her about mates. There was no way she didn't've figured out by now.

His mother had told him that there was no way a mate couldn't love the other person, because they were _ment_ for each other. It was kind of their duty to be together. But these two stubborn idiots were just blind.

Even if Vegeta was his prince. It was not only loyalty what drove him to care about the Saiyan no Ouij. Vegeta was the youngest of the three warriors and therefore like a demanding, complaining little brother with a strong body, heart and mind. He was hard on the inside, but Radditz knew there was more to the Prince than met the eye. Even if he acted like he didn't give a shit, the long haired Saiyan knew Vegeta would give his life to save him or Nappa. Because they were what they were.

''I hope that imbecile get's a hold on himself..'' he murmured to himself. With that, his little inner discussion was over for the time being.

* * *

**I know it's quite short but it all has a reason ;)**

**So pleeease R&R and maybe I'll update again on Tuesday :D**

* * *

**To SaiyanPrincessBB: **Thank you so much! Yeah many have thought about that wish. And in my story Bulma didn't need a perfect boyfriend. She was longing for a long time friend she thought she could never have in real life.

**To guest 111:** Know what you mean, I usually like that too. But you'll see that she will need her strengh a few times. But all in due time ;)


	5. Now we're even

Hey Guys here's Sunday's chappie *giggle*

Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me, but my Vegeta does .. :)

* * *

CHAPTER 4

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am*

* * *

''Good morning little warrior. We have gossip to talk about.'' screamed Radditz as he took away her pillow.

Now Bulma was wide awake of course and pissed. So the young heiress didn't even bother to open her eyes as she shot a (very weak) ki-blast in his direction. The long haired Saiyan only shrugged and stated with an indifferent voice. ''You've got five minutes in the bathroom.'' Radditzs smirked wickedly to himself as he felt her ki flare. The heiress jumped up, wideeyed, grabbed her capsule bag hastily and ran in the direction of Radditz' chamber.

The human came back, ten minutes later, fully dressed, with wet hair and all. Exhausted from her high speed bathroom session she let her body just plopp onto the nearest chair and watched as her friend prepared breackfast. The female dried her hair with her ki and smiled contently to herself as she stared out of the kitchen window to the depths of the universe. But the little moment of peace was not ment to last long.

''So Bulma, what happened between Vegeta and you yesterday?'' Asked Radditz pseudo-innocent.

Startled by the sudden question, she started laughing but soon got a hold on herself as she recieved a death glare form Radditz. Sighing, she made herself more comfortable in her chair and shut her eyes in frustration.

''Nothing, ok.? He mastered the new techniques, then we went out.'' She answered with a stressed voice.

Raising a suspicious eyebrow he questioned again. '' Little warrior, are you _sure? _Because at the look Vegeta had on his face that coudln't have been _all _that happen.'' She looked at him with pleading puppy eyes, but he knew that deep down she wanted to tell him, altough her pride did forbid it. But she only needed a little nudge. ''Come on, Bulma. You know I won't tell anyone.''

Sighing again, she leaned her elbows against the kitchen table and sighed, again.

''Fine, fine. So, we were in the training room. I told him, as always, what he had to do and he tried to follow. He got it, then I showed him the 'rining'. A few minutes later he called somebody. Well I was all happy and hugged him, but then I realized -''

She was cut off by a delirious Radditz who literally screamed in her ear. '' He called YOU?!'' He concluded that because Nappa would've told him and he didn't feel anyone ringing him.

Radditz knew what that meant. Even he himself had problems to 'ring' Bulma but for eyample none ringing Nappa because their bond was very very strong. And the first person he called was _her_. The young Saiyan should have been jealous to the kais, but instead he was truly happy. _Congratulations__ little warrior. _''Yeah and then, we kinda almost kissed.''

_What the heck is wrong with them? At least that should have been a DEADLY give-away . But nooo... _ Immediatly, he ushered the still blushing female to start working. Maybe there was hope for them after all. Though for now, there was nothing left to say, anyways. There was a lot to _think_. Yet again he shook his head in disbelief, then concentrated for a few seconds.

(A/N: The ° means that there is a mental dialoge between two Saiyans. Bulma is not able to converse with sb mentally.)

°Nappa? Are you still training?°

After a few minutes of silence he could hear Nappa coughing. °Yes, but only another hour. What is so important that you have to tell it now, anyways?° He asked annoyed.

°Actually-he gulped mentally- it's about Vegeta. Bulma told me he mastered all techniques yesterday.°

°Oh Radditz spit it out already!° Nappa wasn't so dumb as to believe _that_ got Radditz all excited.

°Ehm, he 'rang' somebody last night. Well, he didn't ring either of us so as you may realized, he called somebody else.° He didn't want to tell the whole kissing story, it would've been too embarassing.

He could sense the rage of Nappa through their mental link. °Shit! I should have known. So what do you think Radditz, is this what I'm thinking it is?°

°Yes.°

And the connection was cut off. The oldest warrior and him had talked about this 'possibility' before. But only Radditz knew, that this 'development' was inevitable. Though it had been Nappa who said that they were never to tell the Vegeta because that imbecile of royalty would kill her if her knew.

* * *

A whole month passed by without Vegeta and Bulma talking to each other. A few well hidden glances, sometimes an acknoledging nod, but that was about it. He just couldn't get over tha fact that he had almost _kissed _ that human. She was so absolutely beneath him. And still he felt like he was already attrached to her. The 'incident' as he liked to call it, was the evidence. The prince should've killed her then and there. It would have been the best, he assumed. Because now he was stuck wither her for another nine months for she had told him already that it was not possilbe for her to leave the way she came before the year was over. But he her so desperatly leave. So one night, he went into the kitchen when everybody else was sound asleep. Then he had wanted to kill her just to not be forced to think about her again. He had the ki-ball in his hand but he hadn't been able to fire.

_WHY? _She was nothing more than a little girl with some fighting skills. _Which are astonishing for her age. For she is no royal.. _Of course there was her intelligence. Amazing intelligence. He himself had tried numerous times to disable the listenng device but had failed miserable. And Bulma had done it within. What? Maybe two hours? For _three _scouters but one. It truly was amazing. Like her colouring. This blue hair was something special. Special like her.

_This is no good! I have to stop that shit this instant! _

But his brain had something else in mind and so his thoughts travelled back to night of the 'incident'. She hadn't flinched, moved back, complained or insulted him. _Probably I could've kissed her if I had tried. _After all she hadn't looked like she hadn't appreciated his touch. And that was exactly the point. She didn't fear him. Even Nappy and Radditz knew their place and would never act against an order. But her.. She complained all the time, fought with him verbally and stoud her ground. You couldn't just talk her into something. She was stubborn and proud. And therefore entertaining. But still.. _These thought will absolutely lead to nothing..._

A frown set on his features. Since they stopped talking, he did think more about her. Maybe they should just start talking to each other again? _This girl will be the death of me.._

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning. She couldn't sleep. Now they hadn't talked in four weeks to each other! This was unbearable. Bulma realized in these weeks that she really appreciated the prince's presece. His mockery, his black sense of humor, even his appetite.. Of course, Nappa and Radditz had befcome great friends to her. Nappa was like her dad or something. Giving her advise, training her, Radditz was like a older brother, she told him everything and he told her as much as he could, especially since she disabled the bugging device. But there was missing something in her Saiyan family. The heiress couldn't figure out the role of Vegeta, though she felt it had to be the most important one. She did really miss him, even if he was with her all the time, he wasn't actually _there._ The blue haired teenager just wasn't able to stand the silence between them. Silent treatment was not something she appreciated. It was no behaviour she could tolerate. The human just had to do something about it!, she decided. She just talk to him- now.

With that, Bulma freed herself of her sheets and walked,head held high to a certain door. She stepped in with the words:'' Vegeta I know you're awake, so don't try to fool me. We have to talk.''

She found him in the same position as always. Arms crossed over his head, lying on his bed.

''There is nothing to talk about.'' He stated with his nonchalant voice.

_The nerve! _''Oh, is that so? Well then tell me why you were avoiding and ignoring me the last couple of weeks?''

Sighing in annoyance, he sat up and locked his eyes with hers. She had wonderful eyes. They were endlessly deep to him and he could get lost in them like in the stars. _Stop that mushy crap, you're the Prince of All Saiyans! _

''Girl, you are annoying.'' With that he went back to his previous position.

But Bulma wasn't buying his shit. She knew that wasn't the reason.

''Vegeta, you tell me this instant what it wrong with you!'' Now she was really pissed. She took a few deep breaths, count to ten and then focused. She woudn't have his hide and seek game anymore. It was unnerving and she really wanted to spend time with him. Smirking to herself, she slowly made her way to the bed.

''So if there is nothing wrong, you sure don't mind.'' She stated almost sedicively. Still smirking Bulma sat down next to him. The blue haired teenager knew that his pride wouldn't let him back down now. So he just had to play along or tell the truth. Hahaha. She was such a genius!

She slid down, one elbow up for balance and turned her face to him. With her free hand's forfinger she began making little circles on Vegeta's muscular belly. The heiress firgured long ago he behaved so odd because of their almost-kiss, but she didn't care. She knew he liked her. It was not like she wanted to have sex with him or anything she just wanted to provoke a reaction. Her finger wandered to his chest and she leaned a little forward to look into his onyx eyes. She liked him but he always showed her his cold shoulder. And once, just once she wanted to know, if he would kiss her, if given the chance. If he wanted to. If she was beatiful enough. If she could have a little place in his heart, one way or another. The girl had almost brocke her rbain figuring out all this stuff, but never came to an exact conclusion. Feelings weren't equotations, after all.

_What the heck is going on?_ What was this crazy girl up to? As she sat down on his bed Vegeta had the feeling that avoiding her was now history. He gulped. Was she actually _touching_ him? How could she dare! But then again, it did feel kind of nice, somekind funny, how her gentle finger caressed his bare skin.(for he slept usually only in some shorts). _What shall I do now? I should just throw her out and blast her into obivision for touching me. But it's not like she did any harm, now does she? _

As Bulma leaned forwards to his face to look into his orbs, he could tell this wouldn't end good. He didn't trust himself around her. That was the reason he gave her the silent treatment in the first place. After the 'incident' he had the urge to embrace hger and never let go. He didn't think it was real attachment but rather something primal. And the Prince of All Saiyans would never ever give in to some primal needs his body had. She was slowly becoming a weakness, and weaknesses always lead sooner or later to pain and death. He had to blast her right nor, right shook his head to get rid of these thoughts and looked up into her blue depths. There was curiousity, longing and something else he couldn't quite classify. Yet again, he asked himself what her jouney was all about.

Bulma blushed as she noticed his curious gaze. He was quite a cutie, the heiress thought. Well, it is now or never, because afterward, he won#t talk to me, no matter the outcome of this here. She gave him a warm smille while her finger now moved on to caress his shoulder. For the Prince, it was enough now. With incredible speed, he grabed the back of her head, nudged her elbow away from the blanket. As he leaned towards her and pressed his lips against her pink pillow like lips he felt a jolt run down his spine, warmth spread through his body, craving for more. Suddenly he felt so light; in his heart. _It does feel right_, he thought to himself as she gave in to the kiss and pulled his hair lightly as she pressed her body to his.

* * *

Bulma was awoken by the clamping Radditz made with pans and pots. Since the night Vegeta and her had shared a kiss- for more it wasn't because she ran out of the room afterwards, happy but embarrassed at the same time- he had locked himself in the training room. Nobody was allowed to enter and he for one didn't come out of it, not even for a meal. She was getting a little worried. Four days without food was for a Saiyan prbably like the death penalty for a human. But the stubborn Prince refused to come out. Awkwardly, her mind came back to reality as she felt a hand on her shoulder and another one gently rubbing her back.

''What happened, little warrior?'' Asked a soft voice from aback.

''Oh Radditz, I totally screwed up!'' Then, Bulma told him what happened four days ago. She had kept it for herself way too long.

''... And I think that he thinks that I think that it was all a stupid mistake or something and that that was the reason I ran out of the room. And now everything is ruined and we will never talk to each other again and now he hates me.'' She blabbed out while Radditz seriously thought about how she was able to talk so fast without suffocating. A bewildered sigh escaped his mouth. Patting her back to comfort her, ha sat down on the floor next to the teenage human.

''Bulma, don't do this. It's a weakness that actually nobody that I know tolerates, so please stop crying,ok?'' Oh man, he sure wasn't used to this comforting thing.

''Little warrior, tell me, do you regret kissing my Prince?'' Instantly the female began shaking her head, no. It had been her first kiss, therefore she had nobody to compare but she could tell Vegeta was a great kisser. When their lips met it was like fire works exploding in her belly. It felt like walking on marshmellows while a little sun warms you from inside. Cracking a little smile at the thought, she rubbed her tears away and leaned her head against the Saiyan's shoulder.

''So you ran out of his room after your kiss, so what? If he thinks you're a coward, ask him to spar with you.''

A few seconds, Bulma just listened to Radditz's suggestion. She blinked once,twice, staring at Radditz like he had discovered a way to wear forever size 0- ''You're the best'' she giggled. Yes, that was exactly the right thing, she thought. Even if Vegeta didn't want to spar she sure would trick him into it. A smile crossed her features as she stood up.

''Radditz, you're right. That's the perfect opportunity to apologize without apologizing.'' The heiress concluded.

Bulma inhaled deep. It was time to erase the issue, time to face his wrath, time to find the truth. With a simple screwdriver, she disabled the training chamber's lock. The door slid open. Immediatly her senses were dulled with the scent of burning flesh, sweat and blood. As she stepped in, an unbelievable heat and humidity welcomed her. She closed her eyes and conccentrated on Vegeta's ki. A curve made it's way to her lips as she blocked his roundhouse kick with her forearm. Now a wicked smik replaced the small smile. The heiress had assumed he wouold attac her. His pride wouldn't give him any other option. And now that he had been training no end, maybe she did actually have a chance.

He took a step back. That was her chance. She blasted forward to Vegeta. And sent a punch into the Prince's gut, which he responded with a kick in the side that sent her flying to ne nearest wall. But the genius could play this game too. She flew lighting-fast to her opponent and launched an instant barrier of punches at Vegeta's chest. The Prince of All Saiyans found himself in the position to have to block every punch with his last bit of strengh. He was exhausted, mentally and physically and there was no point in denying it anymore. If the little female had a chance, then he needed to stop training and eat. Then one of the human's punches actually made contact with his abrubtly rising chest and sent him flying to a wall. But before he could drash wiith the steal wall, Bulma was there, swinging a mighty uppercut into the Saiyans back. It sent him immediatly to the ground.

With his last bit of strengh, he sped forward to the female and punched and kicked at her sides as there was no tomorrow. She couldn't folllow his moves, for they were too fast for her human eyes. Every second punch hit her without any defence. As she sank to the ground, a heavy Saiyan body made contact with her chest. Both were breathing heavily and too exhausted to move. As sleep or unconsciousness threatened to sing their sweet, oblivious lullaby to Bulma, she whispered to the Prince on top of her as she lay a hand on his back. ''Now we're even.'' The last thing she heard was an exhausted chuckle vibrating to her belly.

* * *

One hour later, Nappa and Radditz looked after the sleeping teenagers.

''You knew it all along, didn't you, Radditz.'' Asked Nappa smirking.

'All along''. Chuckled the younger Saiyan. ''But even I didn't anticipate this.'' With that they turned around to eacht lunch.

* * *

There it is guys! What do you think?

*Iris- Goo Goo Dolls


	6. If you give, you'll get

Hey guys! I told you I would post something today. Unfortunatly I didn't have the time to write a full chapter, so you'l get only half of the chapter today, sorry

for that.

Disclaimer: Never owned DBZ

* * *

CHAPTER 5

And it's only my will that keeps me alive  
I've been licked, washed up for years  
And I merely survive because of my pride

And this loneliness won't leave me alone  
It's such a drag to be on your own*

_She walked down the little dusty path that led to their branch. The girl was surrounded by beautiful trees that had grey-ish trunks with teal, big pointy leaves. As her bare foots touched the red sand with each step Bulma smiled contently to herself. The sand felt like she imagined walking on clouds: warm, soft and fluffy. As she made a turn to the left she could see their branch now and noticed that Vegeta was already waiting there. A curious smirk made it's way to her lips. Usually she was the one waiting impatiently because he always had some 'prince businesses' to finish before meeting her. The heiress sat down next to the young prince._

_''Hey Veggie, how are you?''_

_''Fine.'' He stated with a snort.'' Bulma, I don't have much time tonight. May I ask how your day was?'' He asked not because it was polite to do so, but because he was actually interested. _

_Suprised by his question, yet again flattered by his interest in her life, she replied. '' Well, it was kind of nice, Goku and Krillin, Chichi and Eighteen were at my house and we had a great time, but my belly's still hurting hence of the amount of cacke I ate. What did you do today?''_

_At that, he smirked amused and shook his head as to say 'figured'. Though remembering her question brought instantly a frown on his face. '' My mother had the 'talk' with me- how I have to find my mate before I can become king and that I should look out for her, and all that stuff for imbeciles.''_

_''But you were the one who told me the storry about your great-great-great-great-grandfather. Veggie, I don't want you to get sick! We have to find that mate of yours!''She exclaimed enthusiastically as she stood up, one fist ib the air._

_''But I don't want anybody from this planet as mate.'' He said harshly, though he was turned auround to face him, shock and worry in her eyes. Again she took a seat on the branch and asked concerned._

_''Ehm what do you meant, Veggie?'' Why didn't Vegeta want a mate?Maybe he hit his head or something?_

_The prince really loved that nickname she gave him. He guessed it was accurate since he actually was a kid even if nobody treated him as such. When she was around he could be free, himself. She was intelligent enought to talk seriously to but still very much kid, so he never got bored. Besides, since the first night they met here, she had become a hole lot stronger. Of course not as strong as him, but still remarkable. According to her power lever she'd be already an Elite. But she wasn't. Bulma was no Saiyan. Nontheless he believed that there would nobody fit better to him. So what if she was no Saiyan? They always wanted him to be something he didn't feel like being or expected him to act all mature, though he wasn't. But she made it bareable, if not enjoyable. She would make a good leader, she was after all the heiress of the biggest company on her planet. So he had to ask her now. His blush became even a darker red as he summoned what felt like the confidence and pride of the universe for his next sentences._

_''I would like to have you as my mate Bulma. This and the fact that today is your brithday today brought me to the decision to give you a present.'' He stated as nonchalant as he could but his face betrayed him, so he turned his head away from Bulma as he extended his hand to her, in which lay a royal blue box in._

_The female stared wide-eyed at the boy in the Saiyan's hand. She had never expected him to remember her birthday, let alone make her a gift even if they were friends. He was still a very busy kid and she knew he didn't have much free time so she never considered him doing something like this. But that wasn't important at the moment. She felt so happy it was overwhelming her senses. Bulma couldn't believe he would give the chance of a forever-life mate away so she could be his mate. Of course she wanted! Veggie was her best friend and the only person, except her father that is, where she could talk freely without fearing the other person would consider her boastful because of her brains. They would make a good team, she thought._

_Bulma smiled her best smile as she squealed happily. ''Oh thank you so much Veggie! Of course I want to be your mate. We will make the best team ever!'' she giggled._

_With an agreeing nod, the prince opened the box and revealed a thin necklace. It had black diamonds and saphires, set in gold and platinum. As the human saw this unique beauty, a small tear escaped her eye. Never had she gotten something so beautiful. As he put it on her, she felt pride swell up her chest. And she decided she would wear it, from now, till the day she died._

_A soft voice cut her joyful thoughts off, though. _

_''Do you like it?''_

_At that, she laughed out truly loud and embraced him. ''Oh Veggie I love it! I've never seen something so perfect!''_

_A few minutes they sat on the branch, content in each other's embrace. Then the human remembered something. When somebody makes you a gift, you should get them something similar for their birthday. She sighed, how could she find something even better than the piece of juwelery now lying around her neck? Well she would find something really really special, she swore to herself determined._

_'' By the way, my dearest prince-she giggled- when is your brithday?''_

_''According to your calender, it would be on January 21st .Bulma, as I told you earlier, I do not have a lot of time tonight. I-''_

_''Got it, prince, I will release you from your duty, for tonight that is.'' With that said, she stood up , leaned forward and gave the Saiyan prince a kiss on the cheek before she turned around to go back the way she came from. _

Bulma woke up with a shriek. She couldn't believe what she just dreamt. First of all , bacause yesterday had been her birthday- in 'real life'. Was this mere coincidence or was there more to it? Maybe she should ask Radditz about it. When she told him about her dreams, he seemed like he was surprised but not unfamiliar with this kind of stuff. And then there was also the fact that her little Vegeta wanted her as a mate! Not to mention the unbelievable present he had given her!

Suddenly she felt something heavy on her stomach. As she looked down her belly, she could only frown! _This _Vegeta would never make a gift like that. OH! What the hell? What was _VEGETA _ of all people lying on top of her? Yeah, now she remembered, they sparred and collapsed afterwards here. And that Saiyan Prince was still sleeping! How was she supposed to get up now? He was probably weighting more than twenty trucks.

Her thoughts soon traveled back to her dreams as she watched the exhausted prince sleeping though. If the dream had a little true content, then that men that Vegeta's brithday would be at exactly 19 days! Gosh, how as she supposed to come up with something to give him? It wasn't like he deserved it, but she figured it wouldn't do any harm to their situation. Now she only had to think of something he would like. If she had to think of Vegeta, the first thing that came to her mind was pride. His pride was his most precious thing. He pushed his pride with his strengh. So she should try to think of something what could make him stronger. Not only for his pride's sake but it would come in handy in a fight against Frieza, especially now that he knew how to surpress his ki, she guessed. Yes! That was it. But what could she build? Two hours went by as Bulma thought of a device to help the prince train. The heiress tried to remember how she would become stronger in a short amount of time except her wild training with Nappa. But she couldn't remember an occasion.

Oh well there was one, after the night of her first meeting with dream-Vegeta. She'd felt so sore the other morning but could feel that she gained muscles. Of course! It was the intense Gravity on planet Vegeta that made it almost impossible to walk for she started training with Goku and Killin after the dream becaus the chibby prince had considered her a weakling. So, she concluded, if she was able to manipulate the gravity around Vegeta, he would train with intense gravity and the others could just have normal g. But then again, if she made a gravity room, he'd lock himself in it and never come out of it. Besides, that would be too obvious and easy to find for Frieza's men. She needed somethng smaller, that affected only him. Maybe she should try it with a bracelet of some sort.. She giggled. Now she had the perfect present, she only had to buld it. She was cut off her thoughts as a 'Hmph' disrupted the silence in the training chamber. Startled, she turned her head down and saw a slightly puzzled Vegeta, trying to get back to sleep. But she for one, wanted to get up and start with the blueprints for the bracelet!

''Hey sleepy- head get up, I have work to do, you know.'' Bulma said smiling. The Saiyan looked up, and almost fell unconscious as he saw it. He came to his senses long ago and knew that he had been sleeping, head on the female's didn't think much of it, since she did fall asleep here too and nobody had seen them, since the door was still closed. He remembered the fight, but he hadn't seen THAT yesterday. Vegeta was sure she hadn't been able to stand up, get it from somewhere and crawl back under him. But then again, were did she have it from? Suddenly very angry, he jumped up, taking the little girl with him.

''Where did you get that thing from, girl?'' He almost screamed.

''What ar-'' she wanted to ask him, but then she saw his look. His hateful look, but also the direction of it. It pointed on her breasts! That jerk, what was he thinking he was? She rose her and to cover it( even though she wore a shirt) but she felt something hard against her skin as she reached it. Her eyes widened. It couldn't be it, now could it? This was insane!

With shaky hand she gently pulled to metallik thing on her neck a little forward to see what it was. Now she was absolutely positive.

There around her neck sat the necklace her dream-Vegeta had given her this night. Maybe the dream wasn't so dreamy after all!

Vegeta saw the display of very different emotions through her eyes, but now it didn't matter that she was as stouned as he was. This was the nacklace the queen of Vegeta-seji wore. His grandmother had it, his mother and his mate was supposed to wear it someday. Of course now that his planet was gone, he'd never find his mate, but that didn't mean SHE was allowed to wear it.

''I won't repeat myself again girl, where did you get it from?'' He asked annoyed to no end. How dare she wear it!

''I-I .. A friend gave it to me.'' Bulma blabbed out. She knew she couldn't lie anyways so better stick with the unbelievable truth, she figured.

With his head shaking, the Prince of all Saiyans turned around and was gone. He couldn't believe that girl! It was obvious she told the truth but how could that have been possible? There was probably no other way than Radditz or Nappa giving it to her. But how have they been able to hide it from him for such a long time? Anyway, he would find the aswer to all these questions the girl caused. _Such an enigma.._ But for now, he had to find something to eat. He ws literally starving, and everybody knew that with an empty stomach it wasn't possible to accompliush anything.

''Oh...'' Was all Nappa was able to say that moment. The spar Vegeta and Bulma had, Radditz had decided to tell the Prince's bodyguard everything he knew. He told him about the dreams, just everything. And now the oldest warrior was a little bit overwhelmed because of all the information. After a few more seconds of silence, Nappa finally completely regaiedt the ability to speak. He cleared his throat as to gain Radditz full attention.

''What are we doing now? She is not weak, but can we risk to take her to the purging with us? If something happened to her, we'd all be doomed.'' Nappa stated with a thoughtful voice. There were only a little less than three weeks until they landed on Connara-seji. They had to think of something, anything that would garuantee Bulma's safety, for Vegeta's sake, of course.

The younger Saiyan thought about what his companion had just said. It was a risk,indeed. You never knew what could happen on a mission. A few times, they had been captured, starved and only merely survived. Bulma certainly wasn't a Saiyan. Could she even live without food or water for a few weeks? Apart from that, she was, even though stronger than himself quite fragile. Her bones broke much quicker than theirs'. Could they risk to take her with them?

A small sigh escaped his moulth and a frown was placed as his usually rather indifferent face.

''Well, I guess we don't have any chance to change the fact. We can't tell Vegeta what's going on, because there's a possibility he'd kill her if he knew. Then he will die a slow a lonely death. We don't have the authority to say to her she should stay, she wouldn't obey anyways. Because the girl wants to prove herself to him, she is in high danger from the second we set foot on that damed planet.'' He made a small pause to let his words sink in before he continued.

''In my opinion, ort only chance to make this purge work is to always have an eye on her,without ostentation, that is. For if Bulma will notice, she'll go ballistic 'cause she'll think we don't consider her strong or mature enough. And Vegeta- well let's better not think about this option.''

Nappa nodded his head in agreement. Then suddenly the bald man cracked a smirk and shook his head mockingly. ''Oh Radditz, you sure spent way too much time with that female if you can predict her actions like that. This is hilarious,hahah. Anyways, don't forget _not_ to mention you friendship as you call it with Bulma when Vegeta starts getting all possesive- otherwise _he _will go 'ballistic'.''

''I actually hope this will happen soon. Our Prince is too oblivious for his own good. Usually he knows everything, I mean he bothers to learn every language of the planet we'll purge just to be able to talk to the natives when we go shopping. It's not like there is no common language. But when it comes to Bulma- you can't believe he has a brain, or eyes.'' He rolled his eyes at his last comment. This would be a tough mission for all of them, one way or another.

Just as Nappa opened his moulth to voice his thought, they saw Bulma walking into the kitchen.

''Hey guys, what's up? You too look kinda worried. Is something wrong?'' The two males exchanged a disbelieving look. They both thought the exactly same thing? _This is not good at all.._ Radditz found his voice first. With wide eyes and heavy cruosity and concern in his voice, he asked her a question she had heard that morning quite a few times.

''Ehm, Bulma, where did you get that necklace from?''

The female just rolled her eyes in annoyence. What was so special about that necklace. Sure it was beautiful and all, but it's not like it belongs to a kai or something. But then again the two guys in front of her didn't know what happened half an hour ago, so she shouldn't be annoyed by them.

The blue haired teenager wanted to tell Radditz the story, but Nappy didn't know. It was kind of embarrasing and disrespectful to tell him to go, she thought and shifted her weight nervously from one leg to another.

''I told Nappa, you can speak freely.'' Stated the younger Saiyan who understood her silence.

Shocked and angry, Bulma sent him the king of death glares before she began.

''Well I dreamt of Vegeta last night.'' She said with an indifferent voice.

''And what happened exactly?'' Nappy asked, now even more curious what Bulma dreamt about.

'' Ok. So last night he waited for me. That was kinda strange, because usually I have to wait for him, he's always late. I mean not late we never sat a time, we just come to the branch. Anyways we talked about our days and stuff. Oh well my birthday was yesterday I mean for real. And in my dream Vegeta remembered my birthday.'' At her next sentence her face became totally pink and her eyes began to sparkle.'' Well, his mother had told him that day he needed to find his mate if he wanted to be king and stuff. He told me he didn't want any Saiyan as a mate, and asked me if I wanted to be his mate. Because I said I'd like to and because it was my birthday, he gave me the necklace as a present. It's gorgeous, I know, but I didn't know the real Vegeta was jealous of my jewels. He went absolutely ballistic as he saw it this morning. I don't know what exactly happened. But somehow I brought it with me from the dream, or so it seems. I didn't have it on before, you now.''

Again, Nappa and Radditz exchanged glances. This was all too crazy, they thought. Nappa though was happy beyond belief that the Prince hadn't killed her as he saw the piece of jewelery.

'' Bulma I believe you should take it off, for now.'' Was all Nappa had to say.

''Why?''

A sigh escaped the older Saiyan's lips. This would be tougher than he though. Obviously it wans't possible tell her the truth withouth telling the truth. Oh well, he had at least to give it a try.

'' This necklace you wear, was the possesion of Queen Aleila, Vegeta's mother. I don't think he would appreciate anyone wearing it because she's dead now, you know what I mean?'' The bodyguard truly hoped she wouldn't ask any more questiones but be 'kind' and take it off.

''Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know. Of course I'll take it off, guys. I just hope Vegeta is not too angry with me.''

* * *

* Many Rivers to Cross-Jimmy Cliff

That's it for today, maybe I'll post the other half on Saturday, I won#t promise anythink, but I'll

And review, I know you wnat it.

Love, Vegeta'sNo1


	7. If you give, you'll get- part 2

Hey folks! Here's the second part of Chapter 5. Have fun !

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I would...

* * *

He was furious by the time he was in his door room. How did she dare to wear something so sacred, especially to him? This necklace was given to every new queen. It was a sign that marked her unmistakeably as the new king's mate and the planet's new queen. She didn't have any right to wear it. It was a disgrace and ridiculed his heritage.

But then again, how did she get the necklace in the first place? Why did she have it anyways? Did the female know what it meant? The prince shook his head. He honestly didn't think she would wear it if she knew. It was obvious she didn't like him. She ran out of the room when they kissed, after all. There were no hard feelings left from his side, but he thought nontheless that she disliked him. He didn't want her to, though. It just didn't feel right, when he thought about it. They could treat the other silent, but somehow this wasn't an option either. The Prince couldn't kill her, so he had to deal with the girl and it wouldn't be good just to ignore each other. At that idea his chest began to hurt and a cold shiver ran down his spine. _What the hell was that? Hmph.. Just coincidence.  
_He 'assured' himself pseudo obliviously.

Never mind, he told himself. He still hadn't found the answer to the question. He pushed his legs from the bed and stood up. He had been sitting on this bed long enough to know that he wouldn't get any cleverer if he stayed here. With new determination he went to the kitchen.

As the door slid open, he stated into the room. ''Girl, we have to talk.''

Immideatly the two other Saiyans stiffened but remained at their spot in the kitchen as to not interfere with the scene that was about to take place. Nappa and Radditz just watched as Vegeta seemed to stare wholes in Bulma's soul with his angry gaze. The Earthling had an almost identical facial expression as she stared into the Prince's depths. A few seconds passed by before she nodded and went straigt out of the kitchen, followed by the youngest Saiyan. She led them into the training chamber on the end of the hallway. As the door closed behind them she released an exhausted

breath. And before the male could even open his moulth, the human teenager began to speak.

''Vegeta, I'm sorry, I didn't know what the necklace meant. I had no idea it was somethings so special, except from the obvious and again I want to apologize. I won't wear it again. Do you want me to give it to you?''

The Saiyan no Ouij only nodded dumbfolded, trying his hardest to not let it show how he felt. He'd never expect that stubborn female to adjmit she was wrong, not to mention apologize. Now he felt guilty, he didn't even know why. The teen remembered how her face lit up in happiness (and shok) as she looked down to her necklace this morning. Yes, it was her necklace. It was given to her by some unknown party, but it was hers nontheless. It had never belonged to a man before, and he wouldn't break the tradition. And in the end, did it actually matter that she wore it? Well it wasn't like there would be a next queen of Vegeta-seji and he certainly wouldn't have a mate because his race was gone for good. Vegeta could tell that she really liked the pice of jewelery. Sighing in defeat, he shook his head slowly.

''No, keep it, wear it. Just remember always what it's worth, the money- and.. the memories.'' The Prince looked down to the floor. Why did he do this? The girl always made his stomach feel awkward and his actions somekind irrational. He had to be stronger than that, the told himself.

Bulma certainly didn't understand the mood swings, but she wasn't about to complain. He wanted her to keep it and he even approved her wearing it. She had never expected something like this. But she was happy he did. The heiress thought it was a shame to not wear this precious gift that filled her with unbelievable pride, every day. But at the same time she felt pity for the teenager in front of her. He was truly alone. Vegeta had his two comrades, though no parents, aunts or friends. He probably thought he wasn't even worth liking, or even loving. The blue haired girl thought different. Maybe he was stubborn, arrogant and too proud for his own good, but he was also strong- his body and soul- he was a good leader, and in a twisted way, her friend. She wanted to be his friend, too. She wanted to let him see how wonderful it could be to be able to enjoy one another. Without suspicion, withough being always on guard. As Bulma approached the young warrior and embraced him tightly, she promised herself she would show him all of it and more.

Then she floated almost three meters away from the prince and winked him to her with her finger. ''Alright Prince, show me what you've got'' She smirked.

* * *

The next two weeks passed by smoothly. There was little change in the routines of the four companions. Actually, there was only one thing that changed, and somehow it changed everything on the ship. Bulma and Vegeta sparred together. On regular basis.

He woke her up by ringing her, they sparred, afterwards she'd prepare with Radditz lunch while Vegeta trained with Nappa. Then she would make dinner alone since the three Saiyans trained all together in the evening because there was only few days left till they landed. Then, the humann would work on her gravity bracelet for Vegeta and at eleven, Nappa would spar wit her for an hour before everyone went to bed. For an outsider, it wouldn't seem like much of a change, but espacially Radditz and Nappa could tell that there was something different about the two youngsters. They were less stressed and sometimes they caughed the teenagers smirking at each other slightly different than before, when they thought the other didn't look. The older Saiyan's knew there was something going on between them without them being aware of it. Neither he nor his long haired companion knew what had happened two weeks ago at Bulma and Vegeta's 'talk' but it seemed to have been something certainly good.

One eveniung they all sat at the kitchen table and ate their dinner as the Prince of All Saiyans cleared his throat and raised his voice. ''Tomorrow will be the last day of our journey. The day after tomorrow we will land on Conarra-seji. Nappa and Radditz, you will buy fuel and food. Girl, you will go with me and buy training gear for all of us as well as the technical parts you need for the device.''All three of them nodded as Vegeta continued. '' We will take as much staff with us as we can for the case that something happenes to the spaceship during the first day. Bulma, you'll take all the things you need to build a capsule for our spaceship and the rest. We will meet in the evening of the first day at out spaceship. We are going to rest there for the night. Then after breakfast we will start the purging.'' He grabbed in the inside of his spandex and pulled a map out of it and began to unfold it on the table. As he pointed at a high mounatin on the map he said.

'' I will tell you the following only once, so listen good. This will be our meeting piont. The mountain is in the north east of the planet, as far as I know, there is a village on top of it. The people there die at last. Radditz, you will work in the south, Nappa in the north. I will pruge the east and west. Don't bother to destroy the buildings, just kill the people. Bulma, the first day you will build the capsule for the spaceship. We will see how far we get with the population. On the second day we will be purging together, the human only takes care of non living targets. Any questions?'' Vegeta asked with a voice that told you not dare and ask anything so his three listeners only nodded their heads once again.

''Good. Tomorrow, nobody will be training but eat and sleep as much as you can.'' He ordered, the whole time looking at Bulma.

The human gulped but for totaly different reasons than the purge. It was time. Tomorrow was Vegeta's birthday and time to give him his present. Thank Kami she finished it yesterday so she would be able to get a lot of sleep tonight. Yes, she was going to need all of her strengh even if she wouldn't fight anybody on Connara-seji. Vegeta had told her it would be tough. They had only five days to finish the mission and they had to make it all in four because they'd be shopping the first day.

As odd as it sounded, she wasn't scared one bit. It would be like tyding up a huge bedroom or something where she could show how strong and fearless she was (or pretended to be) and she wouoldn't let anything take her chance away to prove herself even more in the eyes of her prince. Wait a sec, since when had Vegeta begun to be her prince?

* * *

The next morning nobody woke her up. As she opened her eyes, they immediatly wandered to her clock. It was 12:00 a.m. As she looked for the other three ki's on the ship she noticed that she was the only one awake. Shrugging at her discovery she pulled her blankets away and peeled herself out of her sleeping bag. She folded everything nicely together and encapsulated the stuff. Today everybody would be more in the kitchen than usually and nobody had to see how untidy she actually was. She decapsulated (?) a towel and washed her face at the sink of the kitchen since she had nowhere else to do it and started to look through the drawers and cupboards for some things she would need to prepare their huge breakfast. She found the last waffle mix, some staff to bake bread and some things to make sandwiches, about 30 red 'eggs' of the size of a papaya. In her own capsules she found some peanut butter and jam bottles that were unopened, yet.

When she was halfways through preparing breakfast, she heard footsteps outside the kitchen. She sensed that it was the Prince and her heart almost skipped a beat. She hadn't even thought if the right words to say when she gve him the GB! _What do I do now? Calm down Bulma, it's not the end of the world. _She closed her eyes, inhaled deep and slowly and count to ten. As she opened her eyes again, the door slid open, and the Saiyan stepped in, only wearing boxers.

The girl stood in the kitchen, obviusly preparing breackfast herself since Radditz wasn't awake yet. He blinked one, twice, almost not believing she cooked something without guidance that smelled actually _good_, neither that he wasn't dreaming.

''Afternoon, Vegeta.'' She said. Did he have sudden hearing problems or did she actually sound nervous? A 'hmph' was his only respond.

He walked to the table and took his usual seat clumsily. ''When is it ready?'' He mumbeled, half sleeping.

'' Eyerything except a few waffles. You can start if you want.''

Nodding, the Prince stood up to take the plates of food of the deposit and put in on the table. He sat back and started stuffing his face with the surprisingly tasty minutes later, Bulma joined him. He didn't want to talk whille he was eating, actually he usually tried to avoid that, but as he regarded her he could see she had to say something. How pathetic. The female seemed to be afraid or something. As another minute passed by without her opening her moulth to say something, he sighed in exasperation.

''Spit it out already girl, I don't have all day.''

She was obviousl startled by his demand, but he didn't think much of it. She stood up quickly, grabbed something and walked back to the table. The heiress sat down, both hands behind her back.

Vegeta watched the display curiously but waited extraordinary patient for her to find the right words.

''Well Vegeta today is a special day. It's not only the day before our mission actually starts, but also that of ..your... birthday.'' The last parts were not more than a whisper but the Saiyan heard them anyways. Some seconds later she started again.

''And, well, you know I kind of thought that it would be appropriate to make you a gift. So I decided to give you something that will you serve at all times and prove itself very useful. Anyway'' She streched her right hand out to him and exposed the small royal blue bracelet. ''I truly hope you like it.'' She said with a hopeful tone and blushed cheeks. The Saiyan no Ouij stared a few seconds at the bracelet before he looked up to Bulm, a questioning eyebrow raised.

'' A devide that changes the gravity for the wearer at his will. The instant you put it on it will be invisible for anyone but you. It's voice controled, ki resistant and waterproof. So you will be able to train at any time of the day without actually training and nobody will know. It goes upt to 1000 times Vegeta-seij's gravity; use it carefully.'' Bulma explained, still blushing.

The male teenager couldn' believe her words. He just looked at her with the probably most dumb-looking face the universe had ever seen. Was such a device even possible? What would training be like with it? Could it help him to reach the level of the Super Saiyan of legend? Maybe it could assist him in his training to beat Frieza. But how did she even now that today was his birtday? He hadn't calebrated it since his father gave him to the lizard. Neither Nappa nor Radditz knew the date and he himself didn't bother to let anybody know for he didn't deem it necessary. So how did she know? Then a thoughts came to his mind and Vegeta shook his head slowly, almost exhausted.

''Your friend?'' It was supposed to sound like a statement but rather came out as a question.

Bulma's blush grew even deeper as she nodded. '' May I?''

The Prince only nodded and stretched an arm towards her. With one clip it was put on and invisible for Bulma. She asked'' Do you want to try it before we land? You don't need to use it on our mission, you know.'' Vegeta only nodded again. The girl sure had thought of everything.

''Ten times V.G'' The female stated. Immideatly Vegeta felt a lot heavier than usual, breathing was not as easy anymore. Smirking, he tried to get up, and needed almost a whole minute to stand straigt. It was truly challenging and he would enjoy every minute with his knew toy.

''Off.'' stated the human and everthing went back to normal. She looked at him expectantly as he sat down again. He had to admit it was very impressing that she had done that all by herself. Pride swelled his chest as he smiled a genuine smile at her. She smiled back and her eyes followed him as he went out of the room.

''This female has always something up her sleeve.'' He whispered amused, surprised and proud to himself as he entered his chamber to take a nap.

* * *

And? Did you like it? **Please review and let me know.**

Love, Vegeta's No.1


	8. Carry me home

Hey everyone!

**ATTENTION! **This chapter is very important for my story. It's a turning point and now I want to make a** request**. Do you guys have anything you always wanted to happen in a fic? Do you have a good idea of what could happen next or just a little wish to make? PN me your ideas or post them as a rewiev, doesn't matter. I promise I will try to go after every request/whish/ suggestion ect. not ony because you deserve it, but because I do need a little help for the upcoming chapters, so why not writing the things you'd like to read?

so thank you already for your ideas!

Disclaimer: If I owned, DBZ's main character would be my Prince of all Saiyans! *giggle*

* * *

CHAPTER 6

I saw a band of angels  
Coming after me  
Coming for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Coming for to carry me home*

It was 09:00 a.m as the group landed on Connara-seji. The first thing Bulma noticed was the awful heat that welcomed the companions as they stepped out of their space ship. After she had stepped out, the bue haired girl quickly ran inside, so the Saiyans had to wait for Bulma to change twenty minutes because she'd have too much stuff on.. She came out and wore a very short, tight night blue dress that was sleeveless. It hugged her curves perfecly but showed no cleavage. She had thought it would look nice and still be appropriate.

The Prince gulped. The girl was beautiful but with that dress she looked absolutely gorgeous and the necklace on her neck made it all too obvious: She was a girl, who was worth to be a queen. But she'd never be one. His planet and people were gone for good, there was nothing he could do to change it. Wait a sec- Did he just think of Bulma as his queen? He shook his head in disbelief. The sun propably started to destroy his brain cells. Anyways, there was no time for such foolish thoughts. They had to get to work.

He looked at Nappa and Radditz who just nodded and flew off to buy fuel and food for the trip back to Frieza's mother ship. Bulma understood. They had to get their stuff before the purging started. At that moment, the Prince raised an eyebrow as he looked into her azure orbs. The human just nodded, smiling a little smile and patted with one hand the little purse hanging down her shoulders. The youngest Saiyan nodded and they took off. It had been like this since the night they had the 'talk' about the necklace. Both Bulma and Vegeta felt like talking wasn't necessary any more because they understood what the other one wanted just by looking at the other one's eyes. Bulma thought it was funny and flattering at the same time while Vegeta didn't think much, if anything of it.

Don't take this wrong, Vegeta felt that something had changed, but he didn't dare to think about or question certain things. He didn't know how to deal with this funny feeling in his chest that appeared every time he looked at her. He didn't want to try to understand why they could so easily communicate without actually talking as to not discover something that his heart already knew: Vegeta was way more than attached to the little female which flew beside him right now. Oh Kami, what was wrong with him? Instead of thinking of that blasted girl he should think about where he could get training gear and electronic pieces. It would possibly be best for them to look for the latter first so they would have enough time searching for it. After all clothes weren't that important to them.

The two teenagers landed at the end of the capital city. If they wouldn't find here what they wanted, they would find it nowhere. The young human smiled to herself. She had learned Connara, the common language of this planet to communicate accuratly to the people while they were shopping and unfortunately to impress Vegeta. She didn't really know why she wanted to prove herself to him but she thought it was because she was the only female on the ship and the youngest of them. As they entered the street that seemed to be the main shopping street, Vegeta spoke up for the first time since they landed on the planet.

''We will first buy the equipment you need.'' Bulma just nodded and took everything in front of her in. Connara-seji didn't seem to be too different from Earth. The females ran through shops, the male population tried to carry what seemed like hundrets of bags. The buildings seemed to have two to three etages each. Some babies were crying somewhere far off. She giggled to herself, the universe wasn't all that different after all. Vegeta, who suddenly had the felling that he actually knew what she had in mind, stated in his nonchalant voice.

''Don't let youself be fooled by their appeearence. All of them are strong considering that they are an extraordinary quiet and friendly planet, just sense their power levels. There will be much trouble after today, you'll see.'' At that Bulma tried to sense the ki of a few people. They actually were quite high. Maybe half as strong as Radditz. My Kami! These were civilians!,she screamed to herself. That meant that there were way more powerful military forces. Vegeta was right, this would be tough.

* * *

Nappa and Radditz were flying silently to a city in the East. After about 30 minutes, Radditz asked through their mental link.

' Can you believe he didn't notice her necklace this morning?'

'You're a complete idiot, Radditz. Of course he did. It seems he has approved to her wearing it. Otherwise Bulma wouldn't wear it in the first place.' He said a little annoyed about his comrades foolishness.

'Yeah I guess you're right Nappa. But, I mean what does that mean? Are they mated now, or what?'

Sighing mentally, Nappa shook his head, no.

'If they were mated, we were dead by now, because we kinda checked her out this morning as she asked us how she looked like. Besides, she wouldn't have asked us, she wouldn't even have asked at all.'

'Oh, why?'

' Because you and your mate share a special bond. Once it's created it can't be destroyed, that's why they'll always be together. And Bulma wouldn't have asked us because our opinion according any matter Vegta is somehow involved is not of her concern once they're mated.'

'Oh.' Was all Radditz could say. He just whished he'd find someone, too someday with whom he could share these things.

* * *

Vegta was annoyed and mentally exhausted. After the first hour in town they had found everything Bulma would need for a capsule. Now they were going through the clothing stores. It was like hell, he thought. They had to stop at every shop to look through their offers. The Prince had given her his credit card, like she called it. He was beyond rich and he had told her to buy whatever she required. But he had often seen her being in an inner struggle today. Sometimes she would find something she obviously wanted to have, but as she picked the piece of clothing up, she put it down again. After he had seen her wearing every day she was on the ship something different, he had soon figured that she was buying only necessities today. They had bought underwear, some exotic looking stuff that she said was for sleeping, some kinds of soaps, make up and some random clothing. Of cousre they had also bought training gear for the four of them.

By now it was almost 08:00 p.m and they would have to meet Nappa and Radditz soon. It wasn't totally horrible to shop with Bulma because she looked nice in everything she tried on, but still. He was a prince, not some servant boy who carried ya human's shopping bags. As he saw the last shop of the street, he knew his 'torture' would end very soon, which meant like an hour. As they entered the shop he leaned against a wall and waited. About twenty minutes later, Bulma was at the part of the shop where the dresses were. There were all different kinds of colours, shapes and some of them even looked like Earth's clothes.

Suddenly, one particular caught her attention. It was a black silk robe, that had long, see-through sleeves that exposed her shoulders, and that had a half open back in the shape of a flame. She loved it the moment she had seen it. But she didn't know how much Vegeta's account could handle, so she decided with a heavy heart, to put it back. Then she turned around to go to the cabines and try the things on she had picked. It wasn't much, though. Vegeta had observed right, Bulma hadn't been sure if he had only said she could buy everything she wanted because she could or because he didn't want her to think he didn't have enough money or somethng. She bought only what was necessary. So the robe was nothing she would buy, end of the story.

As Bulma went to the changing rooms, Vegeta walked to the robe and grabbed it. The female's eyes had sparkled like never before as she had seen this piece of cloth. He did not understand how this trivial thing could bring her to react in such a way. But Vegeta wanted her to have it if she liked it that much. So he went with it to the cassier and said in the lokal language.

'' The female with blue hair that is now in the cabines has my S-card (source-card) let her pay for this dress, too. I will keep it with me until it's payed.''

The cassier only nodded in understanding. And so, Vegeta bought her the dress she wanted. But when they exited the shop, for some reason unknown to him, he didn't tell the girl that the dress she had seen belonged to her now, instead, he put it in one of the bags where the training clothes were, so she wouldn't niotice. Then they flew off to meet the other two Saiyans at their space ship.

As they flew across the landscape of the planet with his pink gras, four suns and yellow sky, Bulma gave the Prince of All Saiyans his S-card back and whispered a 'thank you' into the wind. She knew he would hear it, and he did. He nodded his head and quickened the pace. Five minutes later they landed outside the ship. Both of them were able to sense Nappa's and Radditz's ki inside the ship. The door was opened and they entered. All four of them went to the kitchen to have dinner and Radditz and Bulma told each other how funny it was to find the things they needed with their partner. Nappa had brought not even once the right amount of food (alwys too much). And Vegeta complained too much about being a bag carrier. As they had a good laugh, the other two only stared embarrassed at their food. Then silence filled the room as everybody dealed with his own thought though all of them thought the same.

Tomorrow their mission would start and there was no avoiding it. Even the three Saiyans didn't enjoy these parts of their little 'trips'. It was horrible to see all those people die by your own hands. But what really took your sanity away were the families. The mothers who begged for their children to be spared, the husbands who fought till their last breath even though they knew they didn' have one bit of a chance. These were the people Vegeta, Radditz and Nappa truly pittied. And their fearful faces would haunt them till their last day. Neither of them wanted to give Bulma the chance to experiece such things. After your first kill, you never were the same again.

* * *

The next day Bulma woke up really early to make breackfast and lunch for her Saiyans. It was true, the things they would do today would be horrbile, but they had to eat something and besides, today it was kill or be killed so they had to do it. With that always in mind she made their favourite foods: about hunderd waffles, a kilogram of srambled eggs and sanchwiches. Also, she prepared a huge brokkoli spinach quiche with baked cheese, smothies and cup cakes with the new friuts and chocolate Nappa and Radditz had bought.

After their meal, she was alone the whole day. Five or six hours after breackfast she was finished with the capsule for the ship. She was bored to no end at one o'clock the next morning when her three friends arrived. Bulma had guessed they would be exhausted, but what she saw took her breath away. Every part of their bodies was a war zone of cuts, burns and bruises. Vegeta had a displaced shoulder, Nappa's armor was almost completely gone and his abdoment didn't look good at all. But Radditz had the worst fate. Both of this legs had been brocken and he was unconscious. Therefor the other ones had to carry him the long way back to the ship. Immidiatly Bulma uncapsulased the space ship and helped the warriors inside. She had prepared a huge meal, even greater than in the morning for them. Unfortunatly it was cold by now but the Prince and his bodyguard didn't care.

Radditz was still unconsious as Bulma washed him and treated his injuries. She did that with all of them ( except the washing part- Vegeta and Nappa were able to that alone) before she went to sleep. The next day she would have to go with them. It was kind of scary because she knew her companions were strong and still they had come back to her looking like they were about to faint every second. All three Saiyans were experienced fighters, warriors and strategist, but the heiress had no clue about any of that stuff. How long would she last? Would she die? Everything could happen out there. And most of the scenarios she thought of didn't go well. The teenager didn't have to kill anybody, that had been made sure by Vegeta. But was that even possible, to clean up and not kill somebody who tried to stop you? Probably not, but one could at leats try. After all, it didn't really matter if she would die, because her friend on Earth woule revive her in a few months anyway. So she should try her best and help her companions that every body got out safe. With that in mind, she drifted off into a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

An almost unbearable silence filled the dining company. Nobody had said anything by now but all of them knew what was about to come. They would eat, change and get started. Over the night, the Saiyan's had healed fully and were stronger than ever. Bulma hoped it would be enough.

_She is strong, she will have no problems whatsoever. Nothing will happen to her. Because she can take care of herself, on top of that will we all be_ together. A small sigh escaped his lips._ Why do I even care? _This was his problem all the time: he cared even though he didn't want to. It was truly ridiculous. Vegeta enjoyed her company, her jockes and their verbal sparrs. He cared because he liked the feeling he had whenever she was around. He cared because she was his friend. And exactly that was the issue. He shouldn't care because that ment he was vulnerable. If he was, Frieza would take the information to his advantage. He also didn't want to lose something that was important to him, not again. If he fought for it to stay, even though he knew it wouldn't last, he may not be able to enjoy his claim because he could be dead.

Not only these facts made him regret his decision not to kill her when they first met. Bulma made him lose control. The control over his thoughts, his actions. Losing control ment to be weak. But he couldn't allow himself to be weak at any moment, not at a time like this. Vegeta couldn't deny the fact that thinking about her death because of his stupidity was almost to much to bear. _When did I grew _that_ attached?! _He feared he may make the wrong decisions and they'd all die because he had tried to safe a little weak human. But he couldn't back down now. By now everone was ready and they were all flying to the north-east, were a few cities were left to purge. Afterwards they'd have to clean up the mess they'd created, actually Bulma had to but he knew that non of the Saiyans would feel safe if they'd leave her doing all of it on her own. _Stop blabbing to yourself, fool. Let's go to work._ With that, he slowed down the pace as they began to fly towards the ground.

None of the companions had time to even blink as the ki blasts came from the ground. The offenders were on the streets of the city and everyone tried to hit them with one of their blasts. _You all know what to do._Vegeta said mentally to his three warriors. Yes even Bulma. She knew about his ability but had never witnessed it until now. Yesterday, the prince had told her that he would use this technique to communicate without letting their opponent know what will happen next. He had also taught her how to shield herself and others by manipulating her ki. Now was the time to test her abilities.

* * *

She put the shiel around herself and quickly shot some blasts in the natives' direction. Bulma had forgot about only 'cleaning up' the second they had been attacked and was now in the middle of the battlefield. She didn't care anymore if she killed one of these people. They were a threat to the ones she loved like a second family and nobody would do them any harm as long as she could avoid it. A tall Cannarian approached her fast and aimed to kick her side, but she blocked fast enough. They exchanged kicks and punches for a few moments, before Bulma roundhouse kicked him so hard he fell unconscious. Immideatly, a ki ball from behind her sent the body into oblivision. She didn't even have time to think who had killed the warrior as two other soldiers attacked her together. They were fast, but she was faster. The heiress left the unconsious bodys lying on the ground as she fought every native warrior in her way. After hours of fighting in the last inhabited cities of the planet she was exhausted and thank Kami- there were only few fighters left. The human had just snapped somebody's neck as she felt something approaching.

* * *

He saw it coming before anyone else did. His opponent was way stronger than him but didn't have the stamina. At the moment they were even but Nappa knew he could gain the upper hand if he could last a few minutes longer. As the native warrioir kicked his side, the bodyguard saw an opening in his opponent's defense and punched him with all his might. The poor guy flew across half of the city's buildings to the East side of town. The Saiyan fly after him and seconds before the native would have landed, Nappa pushed him faster to the ground with an upper cut. As his feet touched the ground he knew he had won. It was obvious this piece of scum in front of him had almost no energy left. There were a total of six ki's left on the planet, three Saiyans, one human and the rest natives. Bulma and Radditz were cleaning up by now and only him and Vegeta were fighting the last Cannarians there were.

As he lifted his arm, to send his opponent to the next dimension, he saw it. This faggot had created a ki ball in his hand. It was clear that it was the last bit of energy he had left. If he fired the blast he was going to die immediatly. Nappa smirked to himself, this would be more than easy to dodge. But his smirk soon faded as he saw the ball growing and growing. He stepped a few stepps back. This blast had to be avoided at all costs. It could kill all of them except maybe Vegeta. It was too risky to stay here. He just wanted to take off as he saw it. The bastard sent the ball flying, but not after him. He watched scared in which direction the blast would go. His eyes widened in shok. He instantly accelerated to surpass the blast. Nappa knew there wasn't much left to do of say. He couldn't let anything happen her. He threw himself in front of the blast. As the energy hit him, the only thing he felt was joy. He died because of her and his Prince. He had sworn to protect him and he had as good as he was capable of. Now, Nappa was ready to see his family again. With a smile on his face, he welcomed death with open arms.

* * *

*swing low, sweet Chariot - Eric Clapton

I know,I know.. please don't hate me, it had to be done *sniff*

As always , R&R. It always makes my day.

Love, Vegta'sNo1


	9. NIght of Solace

**Hey guys! Thank you for your great ideas you sent me! I'll try my best to give almost every of them a little space in my story, but I will NOT write a lemon. Some of you might be not pleased but that's how it's going to be. **

**Anyways, if you have some ideas, just PN them. I just loove your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: Never owned it *sniff***

* * *

Chapter 7: Night of solace

* * *

_Oh, hold him darling_  
_Please hold him tight_  
_And brush the tear from your eye_  
_You weep because you had a dream last night_  
_You dreamed that he said goodbye_  
_He held two roses within his hand_  
_Two roses he gave to you_  
_The red rose tells you of his passion_  
_The white rose of his love so true_

Not even ash. Not even ash was left. The three suns of Connaara-seji seemed to be mocking them with their light. No shadow, no armor, no ash. Vegeta couldn't believe what had just happened. First he was angered, but after he had destroyed his whole surroundings the only feeling that was left was grief. He had been his bodyguard, his fellow, his companion his guidance when he was younger and most important, he had been his friend. Now nothing was left of him, except for the memories the prince swore he would hold dear. He would never admit it to anyone but Nappa had meant a lot to him. Nappa had had faith in him and his actions. He had always wanted the best for him and tried to protect him even at times when he knew he could do nothing to stop the torture Vegeta had to endure. Nappa had been a true warrior. The royal Saiyan had always thought that the only honourable death for a warrior would be at the hands of his foe in a battle, but now he knew better. A true fighter fought for more than victory. He fought for pride, honor and most of all, for his loved ones. His onyx eyes traveled to the ones he had left to fight for. Radditz and Bulma.

He would protect them with his last breath to honor them and his fallen friend. He watched as Radditz sat down at the dusty ground, studying the spot where Nappa had stood at his last moments. Where he had shared his last thoughts with them. Yes, Nappa would be with his family again. And he was truly happy for him because he had known how much he missed them. Espacially his mate, Yena. His bodyguard had told him that they never had a too strong bond, therefor he hadn't died when she fell with his planet but he had whished he had.

He looked to the ground and up again to meet the azure orbs filled with tears that he longed to see the most at this moment. Now he thanked all Gods he knew that they had finished the mission. Vegeta walked from his spot to where Bulma stood. She didn't react as he stood in front of the sad bundle that only slightly looked like the girl he knew. He didn't want her to grief. It felt wrong to see her sad because it made him feel even worse than before. He knelt down and rose her chin with his forefinger and thumb to make her look at him.

'' Please don't cry.'' he said gently. Vegeta gave her a smile he hoped would comfort her and grabbed in her purse to encapsulate the ship. A few seconds afterwards the three friends stepped in and took off.

She felt like somebody had ripped her heart apart. It was her first death experience, now she new how somebody felt when a good friend flew off to the heavens. Her last tears fell at the silent dinner they had and as she lay in her sleeping bag, wanted to cry again but there were no tears left. Nappa had sacrificed himself so she could live. It was the most beatiful and cruel gift somebody had made her. Life. That was exactly what the heiress had taken from these poor people on the Kami forsaken planet. But she didn't feel guilty at all because it had to be done.

Was that what Nappa had thought when he decided to jump in front of her? A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she turned aroung again. It was about one a.m but she still couldn't sleep. Bulma had tossed from side to side the last three hours but it didn't help any. The teenager had tried to count sheep but in the end, her thoughts travelled back to the older Saiyan and his sacrifice. He had told her that sometimes, he felt lonely without his family. Nappa had told her that he looked forward to the day he could see them all again, even in hell.

The warrior had experienced her greatest fear: loneliness. Bulma had never wanted to be alone. And

she wouldn't be alone, not tonight. The feelings she had were too overwhelming to deal with them by herself. After a moment of hesitation the human girl peeled herself out of her sleeping bag stood up and tip toed to the only one that could truly comfort her tonight. She didn't even knock, she just opened the door for she knew he was wide awake. Bulma closed the distance between her and the bed he was lying. For a moment, there was silence but the heiress found the courage to speak up at last.

''Will it ever stop?'' Vegeta looked up to the blue haired feemal who stood beside his bed. The Saiyan could tell what she was talking about, what she wanted to stop. However, he knew the answer to her question and the answer probably wasn't one she was willing to hear. On the other hand, he would never lie to anyone, so she would have to deal with the pain. Noone should feell what she felt at the moment and he wished he could take it away. He felt it, too. This all consuming pain that drove you to the edge of sanity. But she was a stong girl.

''No.'' He said in a way that made her think he was made out of stone. Though she shook the thoughts quickly away. The prince was a good one, even if he tried hard to be the tough guy, she knew better than to judge him by superficialities or commands he had no choice but to obey.

The Saiyan turned his head away from her and looked up at the ceiling again. ''It will never stop, but you will learn to live with the pain eventually.''

Then there silence again. She was glad to hear that, but it hadn't been the reason for her late-night visit. _Just ask him Bulma! This can't be too hard! Can I sleep here tonight? Ha! See? Not bad at all. So ask him Kami dammit!_ But she couldn't, it would expose her weakness. It had always been her problem. The heiress had never been able to be alone. She had always needed somebody around. The teenager didn't like the silence and sadness that accompanied loneliness. Sometimes she could stand it, but after today she had the feeling she would break if she was alone.

The young heiress was cut off in her thoughts as she heard a rustling. Her eyes widened as she turned her head to the spot the prince lay. Vegeta was moving on his bed. He was making some space for her! Immediatly she found her composure back and her face was as stoic as she could muster. Bulma climbed on the bed and put the blanked around herself as she shifted closer to Vegeta. At their skins' first contact he stiffened but as the minutes passed his muscles stated relaxing. He didn't even know what he was doing as he shifted away to make some space. Vegeta just felt it would be goo d for her, and for him. Somehow, her slow breaths tickled the crook of his neck and soothed his nerves. He let his chin rest on her head as she pressed herself even closer to him, but didn't back away.

She felt warm against his skin, it felt like the coldness of his heart melted away in her presence. Her fingers tight hold on his arm and chest let the feeling of loss subside. He knew what this feeling was, he wasn't stupid after all. Told to be truth, first he had denied it, however, right now it wasn't possible anymore to deny. He was attached to this little female. It sure didn't make sense but that didn't mean it wasn't there. Bulma made him feel warm and content. She made him feel proud and invicible. Carefully, he put an arm around her and ejoyed the comfort she brought him, how she eased all his pain silently.

Normally his pride wouldn't allow such contact and closeness to her but tonight he didn't feel any of it. No pride, no self-comfidence. It went all with Nappa to hell, but for once in his life he didn't regret thinking of her in a negative manner. As the female in his arms started to sob silently into his neck, he didn't consider her weak. Only beatiful and very sad. He felt like her, though Vegeta couldn't show it even if he had wanted to because he had no clue how to let lose.

Subconsciously he pulled her even closer and took in her intoxication scent. She smelled like the ocean of his home planet. It was familiar, new and exciting at the same time.

As Vegeta pulled her closer she was somekind startlet. Bulma would have never imagined him to do such a thing. Of course, in the last few weeks they had grown quite fond of each other, both in their own special ways. She probably liked him more than he liked her, hell she _did have_ a little crush on him. The teenager knew how uncomfortable he must have felt when she had approached him, he was such a prude. But now he embraced her and immideatly she felt the pain lessen. It almost was like feeling him feel better and feel better herself, if that made any sense. The Saiyan Prince was warm and comforting. He made her push herself to her limits and beyond. They trained, they sparred, they laughed and now they grieved together. Vegeta had seen much worse than a dying friend but she knew Nappa had ment much to him. He had lost his family, his friends, his people and his planted and had been left with almost nothing. As the young Saiyann embraced her she could have sworn she could feel his pain, his loss, his need. Bulma held his arm even tighter as she wanted to swear to herself that he would never be alone. She knew this wasn't possible, however, she would make sure he was safe as long as she lived, she promised herself. That was the night, Bulma made a decision.

_And every night after he shall die_  
_Yes every night when he's gone_  
_The wind will sing you this lullaby_  
_Sweet Charlotte was loved by John *_

* * *

** *Bette Davis-Hush hush sweet charlotte**

**I know it's short but I didn't have tiime for more I'm sorry. So what decision has Bulma made? **

**Please review, I would appreciate some comment / criticism**


	10. Life goes on

**Disclaimer: If I would own it, Vegeta would be the main character.**

* * *

_Chapter 8  
_

_**Though it's been a while now**  
**I can still feel so much pain**  
**Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals**  
**But the scar, that scar remains **  
_

The next few days went by awakwardly. Her heart raced everytime Vegeta and she trained not because their sparrs were more exhausting than ever but hence of her feeling that the prince felt somekind uneasy when near her. He probably thought of their night as a display of weakness and therefore he tried to punish her, himself and even Radditz. He constantly mocked his fellow Saiyan. Bulma didn't think it was fair, but she wasn't complaining for he at least talked to her and for that she was thankful. A few weeks earlier he would have given her the silent treatment.

Now he dealt with it another way. She wasn't as delusional as to think she had changed his reasoning and behavior but she could see he wasn't so distant anymore.

Nappa had letf a gap. Everyone was feeling it, but nobody talked about it on the weeks they flew back to base. They dealt with it in their own ways. Bulma planing a new secret project she didn't want to talk about, Radditz cooking like a mad man and Vegeta training his feelings away.

The night when Vegeta and Bulma had slept side by side was not mentioned by neither of them. The blue haired teenager because she feared mockery. The Saiyan not because he was ashamed of what had happened, no. He knew from Radditz that hugging somebody was a human display of comfort and ha had accepted and returned it. No, what he was ashamed of, was that he had actually enjoyed it.

Not only the comfort but her lying beside him, her warmth, and softness of her skin, her scent. He had not felt lust for her (A/N: he may be seventeen years old but he IS a little prude and regarding sexuality kinda innocent and I don't think the cannon Vegeta was a rapist as many may think, I guess that was something beneath him and a part from that it's dishonorable.) but a sense of caring. Yes, he had admitted to himself that night that he indeed cared for the little human female.

He didn't want to see her unhappy and grieving and truth to be told, it had made his chest swell up with pride that he had been the one that had ceased her pain. Vegeta was astound actually that she had been able to do the same for him with her sheer presence not to mention accepted her in his bed _and _her comfort. None of them had been in need for consolating words, the whispered lies that everything would be better the next day or that Nappa was on a better place, for he for sure had ended up in hell. That night the Saiyan Prince had watched her sleeping the whole night and had listened to her soft breathing, the heartbeat that had made him relax and forget about the hurt.

Since that feeling had filled the wastelands of his soul and heart, he had started 'checking' on Bulma every night when he finished his training with his new bracelet. He would walk into the kitchen for a snack. But instead of leaving and eating in his room like he would have done it usually, he stayed where she slept until his meal was finished, a few nights even a little longer.

Vegeta actually wasn't able to explain his odd behavior with his reason. It was just a feeling that spread every time he saw her. It maybe was foreign, however he did like it and therefor he didn't fight it. Watching her sleep had made him feel like the night they had grieved about Nappa's death, together.

Only being with one another had lessened their pain and made them both comfortable. That had been the night when he had started to really _feel _ what she felt. From the time she awoke till the moment slumber withdrew her from the real world. The prince also had seen how she would take a few steps back when he was angry or had felt her ki flare when he thought about Nappa. _Like she feels it, too._

But of course this wasn't possible. She was no Saiyan. She wasn't able to feel such things because it was known that only mates had these ablities between each other. She was no Saiyan, she was not his mate. Bulma might was a loyal companion, maybe even a 'friend' like she called him. But she sure as hell was nothing more to him.

Or so he tried to tell himself..

Three years. That was the time she needed to make her plan work. The weeks the three of them needed to travel back to the lizard's mother ship she had used to make blue prints, plan upgrades, charge the amount of time it would need to build what she needed and the time they would need. In two weeks they would dock on the base and from then she had another five months or so befor she would be wished back to Earth. It was necessary that she got some technical equipment while on the main ship, otherwise it would be hard to get everthing she need before her departure, but she would make it, one way or an other.

She had thought long and hard if this was the right thing to do, but still. Every time she came to the same conclusion: It was necessary. Bulma would spend the next three years almost constantly away from home, but she was finished with university and her parents would understand. Maybe Goku and Krillin would help her might even shy Yamcha, she didn't know. However she would try to convince them to help her.

_In the end it will be worth it._

''We will be there in a few days, Vegeta. She won't be gone for about five months from now. What have you planed?''

They sat on the floor of the training chamber, exhausted from training the whoole night without rest. He usually wouldn't have asked such a thing, especially after such a training session but they had to come up with something. Bulma had told him that she wasn't able to go back to Earth no matter if she wanted or not. She had to stay a full year's time with them. They had no choice but to let her go with them, what ever would happen to her. He truly hoped that Vegeta had an As up his sleeve, they sure would have to use it.

But Vegeta had no clue. At this moment he cursed his heritage and his duty to lead the remaing Saiyans. He had no idea how to save her from Frieza. They could not allow him to know about her intelligence for she would be forced to work for him and once she would be gone he would haunt her down for 'betraying' him. The lizard did certainly not allow any female fighters. Conquering the universe with babies on their breasts was certainly not efficient. Other than that she had nothing to offer. _Except for her beauty. _A cold shiver ran down his spine as he did not dare to think of the things Frieza and his men would do to the human girl. She would probably die as..

Then it dawned to him.

''We will tell him that she is my whore.'' He stated, his voice free from all emotions.

Radditz was shocked. That was the best his prince had come up with?! But after thinking about it for a moment, tossing the thought back and forth, he came to the conclusion that it probably was the best thing. Nobody weaker than Vegeta would try to harm or even rape her. Frieza and his lap dogs hopefully wouldn't want to try and take the 'monkey's' left overs. This could actually work. Bulma would just have to act like a shattered, pittiful soul whom everything hat been taken away and maybe she would remain unharmed for the rest of her stay.

And after she was gone, Vegeta could always say he had killed her out of boredom. Nobody would question it. After all, everybody on the ship knew what happened to 'used' women.

Radditz nodded to his prince, before said motioned him to get up. It was almost time for breakfast and Bulma hated it when they didn't come to eat without having a shower before.

''You want me to be WHAT?!'' She cried disbelievingly. What did they think she was? She was a beatiful genius and not somebody's whore!

''Look, Bulma, it may seem dishonorable but you must understand that there is NO other way.'' He gulped.''Do you know what happenes to beatuiful women on Frieza's ship?'' He looked her straight in the eye before telling her the truth she almost knew without him explaining.

'' Bulma they are led to the Whore's Residance as they call it. Every man on the ship can take whoever they want to. They rape them Bulma, constantly. And when they are only soulless bodies and their beauty is gone, they kill them like they are oly some dirt under their rapists' fingernails. If you are Vegeta's concubine, nobody weaker than him will touch you, and the other's won't want to.'' _Hopefully._ He added in his mind.

The heiress thought for some seconds about the dreading information she just had recieved. She closed her eyes as a heavy sigh escaped her pink lips.

''What must I do?''

''You will give me the garment you want to wear that day, tomorrow. Nothing revealing, something childish, washed-out if possible. The night before we land, you will sleep in my bed, with _my_ clothes on. You will have to smell like me in order to make this mascarade believable.'' Said a gruff voice from behind her. She turned around to see Vegeta, leaned against a wall with his arms crossed in his causual way.

''Anything else?'' She asked, a little astouned that he had thought of this really detailed. Not that she had expected anything less from Vegeta.

The youngest Saiyan only nodded.

'' As my concubine, it must be obvious that you came from the planet we just purged. They must not see any possesions of yours except for the clothes you wear. You will have to put it all on one capsule Radditz will carry. And I hope you are a good actress for you will have to be obediant. You have to show the loss and ''horrbile'' things you have seen. Don't speak if not spoken to. Or actually, speak only if Frieza or his two henchman speak to you. On every other occasion I will talk for you.

Also, it will be necessary to have an Connarian accent. You speak the common language too fluently. But don't get me wrong, girl. Only an _accent_. There won't be any grammatical mistakes. He would kill you for not speaking propperly to him.''

The female gulped audiably. What a tormentor would do such a thing? She couldn't imagine someobdy this cruel. But she quickly controlled herself.

''Shud I speak lyke thiz, Veegie?'' She smirked at him, as to not reveal her rising fear for the Saiyans' master.

He just nodded and turned away, ignoring her childish behavior. As the door slid open so he could go to bed, he muttered.'' If you want to have a bath, do it tonight.''

She nodded to his back before turning back to Radditz. The next part would be tha hardest. He sighed exsasperated, locking his eyes with her blue depths onc again.

''One last thing little warrior. You've got to know that as soon as we land, we have to report back to Frieza. We won't have time nor the means to hide you, so you will be coming with us to his throne room. There, only Vegeta speaks usually, and he is the one who will ent up recieving a beating you have never seen before. I know you like and care for him, but when Frieza or his men start beating him to a bloody pulp- don't dare to look away if they ask of you to look, don't flinch, don't close your eyes, don't back away. They will only kill you and beat him up even more if they find out that you care about him. Promise me to try the best you can to show no emotions other than fear for you OWN life when we are there.''

''I promise.''

Radditz lay in his bed as he watched the endless universe from his little window. The next day would be tough, tough indeed. Vegeta would get beaten up because Nappa died. That of course wasn't the real reason. The prince recieved a beating after every purge, Frieza only found a new reason for it every time they came back. And the death of his fellow Saiyan was just too easy to complain about.

Even though he knew Bulma would do her best he almost knew that she wouldn't be able to hide the hatred and fear that wouold fill her heart at the 'meeting'. Also, she probably couldn't play happy victim when Frieza would punch and kick Vegeta almost to death.

_He_ had not been able seven years ago when they had been sent to the lizard. Back then he had been fifteen and had accompanied quite a few purging missions, but he still had not been able to hide his true emotions. Then how could Bulma disguise them? Bulma. He just hoped that the purple freak would buy their story and everybody would stay alive.

''Geta, go to the bathroom!'' The heiress shrieked leter that night.

''I will do no such thing, girl. This is, after all my sleeping chamber. Now get dressed.'' He demanded stubbornly.

Sighing, she shook her head. ''Oh well, then at least turn around.''

He did as he was told and waited for the rustling to stop. Then he turned around to see to most funny scene he had ever seen. Bulma stood in front of him, wearing his blue spandex, which was too big and hang loose on every end. She looked like a five year ols girl that had put the dress of her mother on. Vegeta had to summon all his will power to not start laughing. The human just looked too hilarious!

Though as he heard her move he turned around quickly, all his amusement gone. They had to sleep in one bed tonight, what he only then truly realized. He had told her to himself hence it was obvious that her scent had to be on him as well, but he wouldn't wear her clothes so this was the only possibility. It still felt kind of awkward. One night of consolation, fine. Every night watching her, reasonable ( he told himself). But sleeping just for the heck of it in the same bed, even with the best intentions did feel awakward because he knew what everybody would think the next morning.

A slight blush found it's way to the Saiyan's cheeks and he thanked the Gods that she had turned off the light when she had changed. For a brief moment he thought about just sprinting off to another room as she lay down on this bed and covered herself with his blankets. But that was no option and he knew it. Slowly, he took off his armour and spandex, now only wearing his boxers,always with his back to her. As Vegeta took his pillow into both hands, he turned his back to her, praying to every God he knew that his plan would work.

After an hour, he was still wide awake, so was Bulma. Both knew the other one was awake, but none of them did have the courage to speak up. Finally, the thick, awakward silence in the room was brocken as the blue haired teenager moved closer to the Saiyan's side of the bed. Still facing the prince's muscular back, she brought all her courage together and streched one hand out to put it in the center of his back to rest there.

''I'm afraid.'' She whispered with wide eyes. For a few seconds that lasted a lifetine there was nothing. Then she felt her hand being pushed away. Immediatly she felt stupid fpr her actions until she was what was really happening. Vegeta had turned around to looked in her eyes. He only watched her azure pools, telling him the story her moulth could not tell. She was afraid she might die, might get raped. She was afraid of what would happen when they landed. She was afraid, something might happen to him.

For a quick moment his eyes widened in realization. Bulma didn't want something to happen to _him_. _She cares._

Then he did something, he hadn't done ever before. With the tip of his nose, he travelled from the tip of the girl's nose up to her forhead until he almost reached her hairline. In his culture it was a guesture exchanged between pack members to comfort each other and show them they cared for each other. She didn't know that but he did it nontheless to calm himself down.

At his gesture, Bulma snuggeled deaper into the crook of his neck and wraped one arm around his chest.

Without hesitation, he grabbed her waist and pulled her softly in a close embrace as they fell asleep.

The door of the ship slid open It was time to face Frieza. Bulma repressed her ki to almost nothing and stepped behind Vegeta. From now on she would have to play the role of a tortured puppet and she would do it perfectly. Radditz had told her some minutes before the landing to look nobody directly in the eyes. And so she bowed her head to look at the floor. The Saiyan Prince was the first to walk down the ramp, followed by his older companion and the human.

''Welcome back, Prince Vegeta.'' Said Cui nonchalantly. ''I see you brought somebody new with you and left somebody behind. What a refreshing change.'' He snickered maliciously as he glanced up to Bulma. Vegeta didn't respond but walked passed the purple warrior and headed for the door.

As the door slid open to reveal a long hallway, Cui called after them.

''Lord Frieza wants you to report to him immediatly.''

None of them responded, just walked past the door. Bulma wondered who had 'decorated' this ship because the only thing she was seeing as they walked through the long corridor was the corridor, his metal walls and floor that gave him his shape. No furniture, no windows, just metal. The blue haired girl had thought it would look much more extravagant for it was supposed to be the flying home, if you couold call it that, of the Emperor of the whole known Universe.

Instead, she was greeted by humble steel. She would decorate everything in the most beatiful colors and paintings to let everyone have a little limps of the greatness and power she possessed. Of course she wasn't Empress of the Universe, nor royalty but she thought an interior designer would be good for this place anyways.

As they walked closer to where Frieza was, she had to struggle to not glare at the filthy warriors. The blue haired beauty could feel them glaring at her. _Now I'm glad I _did_ agree to this whore cover. Otherwise I would've been raped probably more than once and I'n not even five minutes at ths fucked up ship! _Some of the warriors they passed were much weaker than her but some were much stronger, even though not as strong as Vegeta was with his ki _supressed._

The end of the hallway was a dead end. The heiress asked herself how they would be able to get anywhere but she guessed there had to be a hidden door or something. Vegeta knew these floors like they were his home. Her eyes widened in realziation at her own thoughts. This _was _the nearest thing the prince had as home. It was probably the most cruel place in the universe, at the same time the residence of Vegeta and his companions for years. In comparison to dream-Vegeta's palace this space ship was totally ugly.

Before she could think anything else the younger Saiyan's voice brought her back to reality.

'' Step on this circle girl.'' He demanded in a cruely indifferent voice she had heard from him never before. She did as she was told as immediatly afterwards Vegeta lifted his hand up, took off his right glove and held his hands to a little black dot on the wall. A lilac light scanned his hand, suddenly it turned green and the prince ducked his head a bit to let his eyes be scanned by the little device on the wall. Again, the scanning light turned green and a mechanical voice was heard.

''Prince Vegeta, where do you whish to be sent?''

''To Q.V.5.O.Z.'' Was his response. Suddenly all became a blurr to Bulma and for a moment she thought she had loosen consciousness as all went black. She was proven wrong though, when out of nowhere there shone an unnatural light again. The teenager opened the eyes she didn't know she had closed and found herself standing in another hallway, looking exactly like the one they just left. But this one was much wider and she could make out some metallic doors on every side of the long corridor.

The female couldn't believe her eyes. On this ship people were able to transmit from one place to another in mere seconds! This was amazing! She had to find out how this stuff worked, she decided as she started to walk behind Radditz once agian.

Bulma bumped into Radditz as he came to an abrupt halt. This hallway did not have a dead end. Instead there was a huge double door that was guarded by two orange skinned soldiers in similar armour as Vegeta and his fellow Saiyan wore. She didn't look them in the eyes because she was told not to and suddenly she realized where they were. That door was the last physical barrier before she would see the ruler of the Universe, the one persoo that had so much strengh that he could crush even Vegeta. First then, she sensed the overwhelming power that radiated from the creature. Obviously this Frieza wasn't able to neither detect nor hide his own ki, but she knew he had devices to calculate the power level of a person so she made sure that her ki was almost non existant as she waited with her two friends to face the Emperor.

The doors were opened and they stepped into the huge hall that had only three people in it which were all looking through a huge window into the star-lit universe, their backs to the three companions.

The first of the turned around, just as Bulma noticed that he had a power level that was even with Vegeta's by now. After all, he had trained every day with the gravity bracelet as they flew back here. That little pink bag full of fat was totally ugly. He had horns sticking out of his face everywhere, huge bulky eyes and and even bigger moulth. She truly couldn't understand how this _thing_ had gained a position as right hand of Frieza. He wasn't that powerful if Vegeta had come to surpass him so easily, but who knew.

The lizard floated in a hover chair in the middle of the two men. The other one on the chair's right was much taller than the pink guy and had lime-green skin and grass-green, long hair. The green man and the lizard turned around finally to face them.

Bullma was shocked to say the least. She had thought of a big muscular man with some funny skin color, with muscles that had muscles but instead she was greeted with this fiew: An obviously smaller creature than her with pinkish skin and a lilac helmet on top of his head that looked like it was a part of his body. This ridiculous sight was only more funny as the heiress noticed the pink tail and purple armour, as well as purple -what seemed to be – lipstic and nail laquer. This was the Ruler of the Universe? She couldn't believe her own eyes nor her senses for she could sense the great power he posessed. But as the creature began to spreak, her doubts were quickly erased.

''Hello Vegeta, it's nice to see you again.''

A cold shiver ran down her spine as she mimiced the two Saiyans in front of her and bowed to one knee. The tyrant's voice was quite feminine, wicked in it's own twisted way that left her with the feeling of dread. It was clear to Bulma that this man was the embodyment of evil. Everything about him made her want to puke, at the same time run away and spit in his face. Frieza may looked like a little grandma but he sure was a sick dick, that much was clear after he had opened his moulth. An unfamiliar voice interrupted her thoughts.

''It is pleasing to see you again, too.'' Vegeta said in a tone the blue haired girl had never heard him speak in. There were no emotions in his voice, but at the same time it wasn't cold rather some mixture of eagerness and pleasing. Like a circus monkey; he knew when the scream and when to smile.

''I see you have replaced that imbecile of a monkey, very well. Tell me, Vegeta who is this little girl?'' Said the lizard pseudo-interested.

''Yes, Lord. Nappa fell in battle. The girl is a native of the planet we just purged and my concubine.'' The Saiyan Prince stated as it was the most natural thing in the world to take some sex slave hostage afer a purge. Bulma gulped, maybe it was exactly this. Usual.

A suspicious eybrow rose a little as the purple Emperor took another sip of his wine as he thought. Long seconds that felt like a thousand life times passed without a word. Then the interrogation went on.

''So, why is it that you have never brought a pleasantry with you before, my monkey? And why her?''

Vegeta tried hard not to look in Bulma's direction as he answered in what the heiress later called the 'interrogation voice'. ''I am seventeen now. This means my body is changing chemicaly so it was time to keep some female before everything is back to normal. This one we found in the last city where she had been hiding. Before, I had surpressed my body's needs. Though, on that day I realized I needed a release. She was the only one left, so I took her.''

The prince cursed himself in his mind. He had given Frieza FOUR answers for two simple question. But Frieza only nodded, as understanding and flew with his hover chair towards Vegeta, which didnt move at all, nor did he look up. Then the lizard flew to the blue haired girl. As he leaned forward, it seemed he sniffed the air before turning arund and flying to his former spot in the huge hall.

''What's your name, girl?'' Startled, Bulma thought of all the things her two friends beside her had told her beforeshe spoke up.

''My neme iz Bulma.''

At that, the Ice-jiin did what nobody had expected. He stood up from his chair and walked back to the human. ''You may stand, Bulma.'' He told her as he came to a halt in front of her.

The female did as she was told only to have her hand captured by the pink lizard to kiss it. His peek sent cold shivers down her spine and left a feeling of being very, very dirty. Giving her a mocking grin, he turned his head to the two Saiyan's, her hand still in his.

''Keep her Vegeta. But as soon as you have now use for her AND if she's not too used, send her to the Whore's Residence. For now, we need to talk privately my monkey.'' He turned around completely, abandoning Bulma's hand and walked slowly to the green guy.

As Frieza spoke to him, she looked at him the very first time. What she saw took almost her breath away; this man was more than gorgeous. He was.. she had no words for his beatuy. Still looking into his dark yellow eyes, she heard the little freak talk.

''Zarbon, from now on you will take care of our new friend Bulma if Vegeta is not around. Escort her and the monkey's lap dog to their quarters immediatly.''

''Naturally, My Lord.'' The beatiful green man bowed to his much smaller lord, eyes still locked with Bulma's.

The door closed behind the three. There was silence for a long time as it seemed to Bulma. Suddenly she had a funny feeling and looked to the floor again.

A voice clear as day cutt her off of her trance like state. (A/N: The following is not spoken out loud, but through a mental link, therefor the '*' )

*Bulma? Can you hear me? *

*Radditz, is that you? *

*Yes, little warrior. I have opened up a mental link that connects our minds. I'd like to introduce you to a good companion. He is spying for us on Frieza for quite some time and I can assure you, it is the truth for you can't lie when talking to somebody through a mental link. Bulma, on your right is Zarbon. *

Shocked Bulma stopped in her tracks and looked from Radditz to Zarbon and back again, before Zarbon told her mentally. * I know you're shocked Earthling, but stopping to walk could mean certain death so start walking again, Bulma. * As they walked again, he added. * It's nice to see you. Radditz told me you were beautiful but apparently that was the understatement of this era. *

*Ehm, thank you. Well you look very good as well, Zarbon. *

*Enough of this nonsense! We don't have much time. Vegeta trained a lot, but he won't last any longer than usual when his ki is supressed, so let's hurry up. Zarbon, please take Bulma to the Prince's quarters. I will go to the medical bay and look for an empty Regen Tank. *

The female teenager couldn't believe what just happened. They were sent out of Frieza's hall, so he could beat the shit out of Vegeta, and she was led by the lizards right hand, who obviously was a traitor. Then she remembered that she had to look for the parts she needed to finish her project. She sighed mentally, how was she supposed to do all that when she had to play whore and probably stay in Veggie's room all day?

A slight chuckle interrupted her thoughts as she heard Zarbon 'speak' up agian.

*Radditz you have to teach her how to cover the thoughts she thinks for herself. And I think 'traitor' is a quite harsh word, don't you think? But to answer you questions Bulma, I will be there with you almost all the time. When Vegeta and Radditz are training I will show you around in my free time. You'll know where everything is and if you don't wish to, you will not stay in Vegeta's chambers. If you want, I couold send Radditz and Vegeta to an assignmemnt that lasts about a week. At that time, I could lead you to the technical floors. Radditz told me you were a genius, so I guess one week would be enough, wouldn't it? *

Because Bulma couldn't hide her thoughts while linked, Zarbon and the Saiyan saw a LOT of equotations dancing around in their mind, some mashines non of them had seen before and a headache began when they heard her calctulating in her head. Then all stoppen and she 'said'.

*A week will be more than enough. Is it possible to train around here? *

*Yes. * Responded both men. Then Radditz stopped. As nobody watched, pushed the little capsule into Bulma's hand and turned his back to them

*Later you two. * With that, the older Saiyan opened a door and the teenager was left alone with her knew 'friend'.

A few floors away, they stopped, too. The green haired man typed in a code andd they entered the room as the door slid open.

As the metallic door closed behind both of them, Bulma started to look around. On the opposite side of the entrance there was a queen sized bed with purple blankets and pillows, beside it was a small night stand. To her right the young woman could see a small withe closet with neatly folded attire in it, all in a royal blue. Next to the closet was a small door wich led to a little bathroom with purple tiles. On the left, was a coffee table with some chairs and a kitchen. The carpet looked soft and was – who would've guessed- purple, too. All in all the room was quite nice-looking and tidy.

But the human could't've told that somebody lived there. It was just an empty room where nothing personal lay around. No pictures or something.

''This is your knew home for the time you're here Bulma. I'm sorry we couldn't give you a seperate room, but as you know nobody except four people know who and what you really are, so you'll have to sleep in a chamber with Vegeta. But I warn you, his 'highness' likes his room to be clean and tidy, so don't mess around, okay? And now that we can speak freely I must tell you that in every room of the ship, there are cameras and microphones except for some few sleeping chambers like this one. So it is necessary to speak to me and your Saiyan companions through a mental link outside.''

The blue haired genius just nodded. Then she realized she wouldn't be able to show any possesions in public. She turned her head to her left. '' Zarbon, can I get some stuff to change in? I mean I can't show anybody that I have clothes except the ones I wear.''

Frieza's right hand understood. She would need some garments for her stay. ''I will give you something later this week.''

It was then, that the beautiful alien truly looked at the little human. His gaze didn't travel to inappropriate places but remained on her face. _She truly is beautiful. And the thing on her lashes makes her eyes sparkle even more. _

'' What is it that you have on you face, girl?''

A little suprised at his question, she smiled at him nontheless. Nappa had asked her once what he was having in her face. Obviously the warriors weren't familiar with make- up.

'' It's called make-up, to be precise mascara.''

''It looks beautiful. May I try it?''

_Is he joking?! _Well, one couldl tell Zarbon was kinda vain and cared about his looks, but make-up?! But then again, he probably was just curious and didn't know on Earth only women wore it. And she would have somebody to make-up. Giggling at her own little joke, she nodded in agreement.

''Sit down on the chair 'cause there's a whole lot more I can show you if you want. I won't be able to use most of it now, anyways.''

The man did as he was told and waited, silently admiring the yong female for her brains as he watched her decapsulate a capsule which revealed a huge box full of blushes, lip stics, mascaras, cayals, brushed and much, much more things.

An hour later, Zarbon looked more stunning than ever. Bulma had applied maskara on his face and had contoured his features with a dim, dark green eye shadow. His hair didn't hang loosely in his bun, but was nietly braided and brushed. Also, she had retraced his eyebroews witha green eye liner.

As the man looked into the mirror of Vegeta's bathroom, he alost started crying.

''That bad?'' The human asked, a little dissapointed.

Zarbon shook his head, no. '' Buma, dear you are a star. I thank you for showing me this. I knew I could trust you the moment I talked to Vegeta, but I actually think we will be getting great companions. Again, thank you.''

The heiress waved her hand as to say, 'don't thank little ol'me for this little thing'.

''You can have all the things I used. I have too much stuff anyway.''

Suddenly something made 'click' and she remembered why she was here with Zarbon in the first place. She looked up at the gorgeous man with big blue eyes which showed concern and sadness.

The fighter, knew why she looked like this all of the sudden. After all, she was no fool.

''Where is he?''

''In a Regen Tank at the medical bay, where we left Radditz.'' The female knew she couldn't see him when he healed because she was only his 'whore' not his friend at this ship.

''Can you tell me how bad it is?'' She asked with pleading puppy dog eyes. _With these eyes, she probably could even twist Frieza around her finger. _The male though as he opened the mental link to Radditz.

After some minutes passed in silence, Bulma had spent with watching Zarbon nodd here and there at some response he got, the green haired fighter turned his head and asked.

''You really wanna know? I won't lie or hide something from you.''

Slightly taken aback by his obvious comfort in her presence as well as his trust, she nodded slowly and made herself ready for his answer.

At her approval to speak openly what was wrong with the Prince of all Saiyans, he said.

'' He will make it. Vegeta has several brocken ribs, one leg is brocken on three differen placed. Both shoulders are dislocated and brocken, his tail …''

''Okay, okay, I got it. That will be enough information for now, thanks.'' The girl felt really silly now. He had played with an alien dress up while Vegeta was beat to an inch of his life, his whole body brocken. She had giggled and laughed, had fun while her prince probably had fainted because of the pain his injuries had caused. Frieza had caused.

Bulma was cut off her thoughts before she could start crying about her foolishness and ignorance of the situation.

''You love him, don't you?'' Asked a smooth voice.

Did she love him? Love. An important word. Did she love the prince? Did she love the way he smirked and leaned on the wall, arms crossed? Did she love the way he would push her to his limits and fight with her verbally, his smile, the way he smelled and how he observed her silently when he thought she didn't look? Did she love the stubborn and arrogant _killer_ of whole races and galaxies?

As she asked herself these questions, she knew the answer. She may not admitt it to him, but at that moment the heiress realized that her little crush had turned through the months into something bigger, brighter that made her vulnerable.

Even though she hadn't answered Zarbon's question, the man knew love when he saw it and this girl looked like she would give her life for his, although he didn't think sha knew, yet. Actually, this was a good thing, because though he was happy for her, loving was something dangerous. It made you vulnerable to your enemy, everyone could find your weak spot.

He had experienced this for himself.

''Don't tell anybody you like him, Bulma. Not on this ship. Nobody, even if you think you can trust the people, don't. Don't make a mistake which will haunt you all your life.''

The blkue haired girl blinked at him, confusion and concern running through her heart.

''Zarbon?''

Silence. Long, awkward silence.

The young man sitting beside her on the side of the bath tub sighed. He didn't want to tell her, not becuas he didn't trust her, no. If the Saiyans trusted her, the most cautious people he knew trusted her more than half a year on their ship, then he could, too. She had to know the consequences if somebody would see her feelings through her actions.

''I am hundred and fourty three years old now. On my planet, when I was young and foolish I met a girl, who became a friend and then a lover. I loved her with all my heart and I would have given all I had to give for one of her smiles. She had silver hair and pink eyes. Meq was the most beatiful girl I had ever met but she always admired me for my good looks.

We had promised ourselves to stay together until we would die, whick is as you may guess a very long time. We were young- I was only seventy at that time- but our feelings were true. Every day when I look into the mirror I see her. You know, my race's skin turns green when we chose a partner for life. I can see her beautiful eyes and I hear her laughing about some silly things.''

He paused for a moment before he continued.

''One day, Frieza came to recruit new warriors. It was the deal my planet had with him. He wanted to take me with him because I was strong. But I wasn't even in the military and so I refused. Becuase of me, he stayed on the planet for five months. Every day he woulld send for me, ask me to come with him and every day I refused. Back then I was too foolish to see he was only toying with me, I really thought I had a choice. Once he asked me why Ididn't want to come. And I answered, as stupid as I was, that my woman was bearing my child and I wanted to see him being born and grow up. The next day, when he asked me, he had Meq. Frieza said if I would go with him, she would stay unharmed. I accepted without hesitation. Back the, I could've never thought somebody would break his promise. Meq cried and begged me to stay but I knew I couldn't she was too precious to me as to let something happen to her.'' The sad man's lips escaped a sigh as he went on.

''When we flew out of the orbit of my home planet, Frieza blew it up. He.. he said to me 'now you don't have to think about missing your child's birth'. That freak laughed at his own joke for what felt like years.

What I want to tell yourwith this story is that you may never EVER act like you like Vegeta, don't touch him in public, don't smile at him, don't dare talk to him. And most important, do not ever show any kind of emotion. No anger, no concern, no _fear. _For nobody, ok?''

Bulma which had long ago started to sob at the poor man's tale only nodded.

* * *

**__****What is Bulma's secret plan? Why can Zarbon open up a link to the saiyans? What will happen when Bulma gets attaced?**

**__****Well, review and you'll see ;)**

**__*****poison-every rose has it's trhon**


	11. Life in space

Disclaimer: Don't own it, buddy *sniff*

CHAPTER 9

Bulma's life Frieza's main ship was somekind diffucult. Although, she had imagined it to be tough, she hadn't imagined it to be tough _this_ way. The heiress had prepared herself for dealing with the constant fear of being raped or killed. Both scenarios hadn't happened in the slightest, thank to Vegeta and Zarbon. The blue haired human had thought it would be hard to get the equippment she needed, but it would be provided soon. She was even able to train at times. Her life almost hadn't changed, but his freedom was gone.

Every time the siren was on, everbody had to attend to meals. Of course, she didn't have to go if she didn't want to because she wouldn't get anything at the cafeteria anyway. The fact that the bell rang every day on an other time was probably there to ensure that nobody plotted something against Frieza and got to finish it. While the warriors ate, their quarters were checked. That was also how Bulma git her meals.

It was horrbile to see Vegeta get beat up every now and then form the Ginyu Force or come exhausted back into his quarters because he trained like a madman. It made her chest ache when she saw him, coming in his room all cut, burned and bruised, only bearly consious. Radditz had told the girl that if a superior gave you an order, you had to follow even if it wasn't the lizards command. That was why Vegeta couldn't use the Regen Tanks to heal; he simply wasn't allowed to.

She had a really good time talking to Zarbon and spending time with him. Though the heiress always felt guilty when she came to the room she and Vegeta shared, the girl was relieved to have somebody around who would make her forget where she was, even if only for a few short hours.

Some nights, she slept beside Vegeta in his bed. On the first two days he had insisted on her sleeping in her sleeping bag, but after three of four days he got in their chamber, unconsious by the time his head hit the pillow. So then, Bulma would treat his injuries to snuggle up to him afterwards. Vegeta had never lost a word about the fact that she slept beside him every night or his healed wounds. He just let her be and sometimes she asked herself if he even cared. Anyway, these were the best times on the lizard's ship. It meant Vegeta had stayed unharmed and hadn't overdone it; when he wakes up in the morning before her. Everytime when he was fine, she was happy that he was o.k. And bacuase she could lie beside him, fall a sleep with his scent in her nose that calmed her down.

Though in the mornings, Bulma couldn't stand the looks she got from the male warriors even though she knew they wouldn't do her any harm for she was Vegeta's possesion and second because Zarbon was a lot around her. Through the days the human had learned to keep her thoughts in check when a mental link was opened to her.

The blue haired genius stopped brushing her hair as she heard the door slide open. Nobody but Frieza himself, Zarbon and the two habitants of the chamber had to password to enter so she didn't even bother to look who it was.

''Are you ready, yet?'' Asked a calm voice. She opened the door of the bathroom and stepped out.

''Of course I am, Zar-zar. Where are we going, anyways?''

Zarbon had told her yesterday that he had a little surprise and she should prepare herslef properly. He gave her some new clothes she should wear. The female nodded him thanks and put the on in the bathroom. It was a very, very short royal blue skirt and a normal white tube top and fitting boots that looked really nice on her. She had only little make up applied for she didn't want to look like the whore she was supposed to be, the skirt made sure nobody would think any different anyways. As she stepped out of the 'cleaning facility' as Vegeta liked to call it, she asked.

''We're going shopping today. You will need some attire for the event that is to come. Frieza gives a party every year since he came to rule the universe. Everybody drinks and dances and bows his head. Everyone on the ship has to participate, even the whores and cleaning personell as well as the cooks- after they prepred the foor, that is. So we will look for something you can wear.''

She scquealed in delight but didn't embrace the right hand of Frieza like she would have liked. The heiredd had learned that once his people had a woman, what meant something like a wife, though this bond could not be destroyed once made in comparison to the Earthlings' weddings. Well, once they were married, they were not to be touched by any other female that was not related to them.

That meant no embraces, no pecks on the cheek, no stroking hair, no fighting. So everytime he did something nice, she thanked him and he nodded.

''But that is not the surprise. Since neither Ginyu Force nor Frieza have some interest of you bacause you are not Vegeta's mate- but pleasantry -they don't want to rape you and nobody else would dare. So we can buy you the most gorgeous dress the universe has to offer.'' He smiled at her. He knew it would make her happy to wear something nice for once that didn't look like some cheap whore would wear. Of course he only bought her the best cloths there were, but the garments were still sluttish. Tomorrow this would not be acceptable so even better for them.

In the evening, Bulma sat happily in their room, thinking about her new dress. She had loved the moment she had seen it and Zarbon had even found the matching shoes and gloves. It was a knee long, blood red A-line dress made out of slik that flattered the first womanly curves she had with it's red waist band that accented her (almost non existent) hips and made her look kinda delicate in a sexy way, yet it didn't look like a dress a woman would wear, but a girl. The heart shaped cleavage was not at all revealing but at the same time the gown wasn't too modest with the open back. And the best of all, she had matching red high heels.

The hieress just couldn't wait for Vegeta to see her in her dress. She got to know from Zarbon that he would wear red attire, for nobody was allowed to wear an armour at the banket. They would look very nice together. Vegeta. Hopefully he wouldn't come all bruised up home today. It just wasn't right.

She was so lost in her own little world that she didn't even hear how the door slid open and the prince stepped in. He was totally exhausted and didn't bother to say hello, actually he did not even see the human that was lying on the bed as he made his way to it. The female just layed there, looking up at the stars the univers had to offer as Vegeta bumped into the bed, almost unconsious.

Bulma immediatly spun around to face the Saiyan who had barely any clothes on for they had obviously been shreded to almost nothing. All bloody, bruised and covered with cuts he looked up into the blue depths staring at him.

_Why does she always have to look like she cares?_

The last few days they had been on the ship she had looked like she would almost faint when he came to the chamber their shared momentarily and had some minor injuries. Vegeta had admitted to himself that he did care for her, indeed. The moment they had entered Frieza's 'throne room' he knew he could not let anybody bring any harm to her.

He was afraid, truly afraid that she got in some sort of crossfire, where he or Zarbon couldn't save her because everybody would know she was more than a whore. The prince hoped, that if there would come this moment, she would defend herself, but one could never know. That was why he had told Zarbon about her so he could protect her if he or Radditz were'nt around.

At the same time, he was afraid of what he felt. He cared, he was concerned about her well being, he was comfortable around her and even let his guard down at the moments they would sleep side by side. The Saiyan prince had accepted these facts, still he didn't want to show her any of it. What if she liked him just a 'friend' like she usually referred to him? What if she rejected him? What if she didn't care? What if she just tried to appease him so she wouldn't have to sleep somewhere else?

Too many what if's for Vegeta. Besides, he couldn't risk to show any attachment for her own good. He didn't believe it to be something serious either. In the back of his mind he knew Saiyans only 'fell in love' once and mate with this person. But she wasn't Saiyan. He wasn't 'in love'. Love. It was such a silly world. It actually didn't describe anything he had known for a long time. The young man didn't even know if he was capable of loving, if he deserved to love and be loved back.

He had done so many terrible things, even if he didn't want to kill people and destroy whole worlds and races, he had to and he did it. It was such ironic for he did exactly the thing he hated the lizard so much for. But it didn't matter anyways. He would end in hell, she in heaven. Bulma had killed back on Connara-seji but she was such an innocent creature, she radiated happiness it was almost ridiculous.

Then again, the female had never shown any kind of hostility or disgust for what he was doing. He almost believed she accepted what he was. A soulless, killer that wasn't capable of any feelings except hate and anger. On the other hand, he couldn't quite believe himself that he was that heartless anymore. Vegeta did feel other feelings than anger and hate. He felt content, dare he say even _happy_ when around her? He was afraid that something happened to her and of his own feelings. And, truth to be told, even a little jealous of Zarbon because he could spent most of his day with her.

The prince was still looking into Bulma's azure eyes as he thought about all these things and she looked back. He was way too exhausted to keep his face stoic as to not show any feelings. He just wanted to be near her and forget all this mind-fucking shit he endured every day. At this moment, the human was the one thing keeping him sane. But his pride wouldn't allow him as well as his body at that moment) to stretch out his arm and push her agianst him.

He thought about tomorrow, the day of the banquet. He did really hope Zarbon had taken care of her attire, he didn't want anybody to try to rape her when he went to go piss. The green man couldn't take care of her in front of everybody and Radditz was first of all, not strong enough and secondly wouldn't he be allowed to reveal her cover by rescuing her, for Frieza would probably instantly kill or torture her. That was nothing he could accept. So he would have to stay by her side and protect her at all costs.

_That's probably what mother told me about a pack mate. Nappa an Radditz were, now she is one, too._

With that last through, his body welcomed sweet unconsiousness.

The prince hadn't even realized that Radditz had tried to connect with him to ask him if he was o.k and therefor had heard some of the thought his prince had because he had been too weak at the moment before passing out to block Radditz out of his thoughts.

As the older Saiyan had heared what Vegeta's last thoughts had been his eyes went wide as he tried to think what consequences the prince's conclusion had. If the leader of the pack welcomed somebody new, everybody had to take care of the knew pack member. Easier said than done. A pack wasn't like the relation between mates, there was a mental bond between the members once the leader connected every bond with each other but it wasn't constantly open and both parties had to 'approve the link', mates could open the link at will without 'asking for permission.' The same thing was, that every member of the pack could feel the soul of he others brush against his mind. Like that, everyone could know if a pack member needed help, or if he was dead.

Zarbon could talk to them, but only because he had learned it on his own planet. And it was not the same connection he had with Vegeta, or Bulma now. With them he would share emotions when the link was opened even if he didn't want to.

But now Vegeta's plans all went to hell. If something happened to Bulma, both of them would loose a part of their soul 'cause that was the thing that held the pack together, their souls. Even if Vegeta didnt believe he had one. That was why Vegeta sanity slipped away from him at moments. Because his soul wasn't as stabile as it should have been for he always tried to bottle up his feelings. He himself didnt have this problem; he had cried almost every night of the first week when Nappa had sacrificed himself and let the pain and grief flow through him, until it was better. But Vegeta hadn't. If something were happen to Bulma now, he knew his prince would be lost. Raditz would do everything in his might to protect her, for her sake and for Vegeta's.

The next morning Vegeta woke up, with only his underwear on, covered under blankets. He looked to his right, unconsiously seeking to warmth of the person beside him. But there was nothing except for nietly folded blankets on the other half of the bed. Instantly he jumped up and looked around.

_Where was she? What happened to her? Who undressed me? Somebody won't live through the next day if something happened to her._

Growling he pushed the blankets away with his hand, only to find that somebody had taken care of his cuts. Not only on his arm, but his whole body. As he stood up he trief to calm himself down.

_Breathe, you have to think straigt. Where is her ki?_

He concetrated of the ki's of the warriors on the mother ship, searching for a familiar one. When Vegeta was sure he had found her, he didn't even bother to put a shirt on. The prince literally flew through the hall to where he had sensed his ki seconds ago. If he would have anything on his mind except her he would have recognized this part of the ship, put he didn't. The orince came to a halt at a door, he could feel her inside, her ki spiking. _What is going on there? _His anger knew no limits at that moment.

But a little reason was left so instead of kicking the metal door to shreds, he typed in the code that opened up every room on the ship and steppt in.

''Where is she?'' He yelled madly.

Then the young Saiyan blinked once, twice and what he saw let his jaw almost fall to the floor. Radditz and Bulma sat on the older Saiyan's bed ( he did not have the priviledge of a kitchen) and played some Earthling game. The reason her ki had spiked so uncontrallably because she laughed herself almost to death. Even at this moment, as Vegeta had entered the chamber, screaming like a mad man. Only Radditz looked up as the human fell, courled up like a ball, to the floor.

*What is going on, Radditz? *

The man gulped audiably. Why was his prince so upset?

*We are playing a game. It's called Tabu. She bet me, that's why she is laughing. *

*You stupid good-for- nothing excuse of a warrior! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?! *

*My prince, we're playing a game. That is the reason she is in my chamber. * What was suddenly wrong with his prince? Why was he so angry becaus they were playing a game?

* Very well, and HOW the FUCKING HELL did she COME here? * Radditz could hear Vegeta's heart beat quicken and his face became very red.

*Zarbon brought her to me. Actually he does that every morning. I assumed you knew. *

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by a breathless human female who had found her composure back and was sitting now on Radditz's bed again.

''Hey Vegeta! Thank Kami you're awake. I thought you'd sleep through the nigh. Would you like to join Radditz and me? We're playing a game, it's called Tabu and you need a lot of skills to win, wanna try?''

Thirty minutes later, Bulma and Radditz played against Vegeta. Both of the 'teams' had exactly 49 points. It was the prince's turn. He took a card and looked at it. The human turned the sandglass aroung.

The card said: Describe the word 'love' WITHOUT _two, marriage, kiss, like, feeling._

_How am I supposed to do THAT?!_ Oh well, he did not have another chance. The seconds went by and Vegeta still hadn't said a word.

Then, he took a long breath and said.

''It is something people … they think of each other ..''

''Dream?'' yelled Radditz; the younger Saiyan only shook his head, no and went on.

''You can think about many people this way...sometimes it makes you mad, or happy I assume..''

''Is it a date? Or sex?'' Both men stared at the human female.

''NO, girl.'' He told her, annoyed and embarrassed at the same time for her boldness as he glaced up the hourglass.

'' When people think the other is very nice..''

''Friendship?'' Radditz asked, this time thinking he had won. But before Vegeta could make any response, Bulma announced.

''Time's off Veggie. We won.'' She stated nonchalant. The teenager sure as hell didn't want to annoy Vegeta any further. He had played really good before and she really wondered what word he had picked to have no true definition of it without the five tabu words. She tried to grab the card from Vegeta's hand but he had seen soon enough what her intetions were as she leaned forward. He quickly put his pice of papre bach in the deck so she wouldn't be able to tell which card he had picked. It was way too embarrassing to let her see that he had been struggling with a _feeling._ But truth to be told, he had not known how to descibe a feeling he had never experienced himself. He had felt loved by his parents back on Vegeta-seij but he couldn't remember whtat it felt like.

The Saiyan Prince wondered if he ever would. But now was not the time to think about such trivialities. All of them had to attend a banket in two hours.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, I was too occupied to post any time sooner.**

**Please Review and give a feedback, it doesn't make sense to write if nobody reads it...  
**


	12. Frieza's great evening

**Disclaimer**: I think you know the cruel reality by now.. :(

It's a little late I know and I'm sorry, oh well. I had a tough week so I didn't have the time to re-read this chapter. I hope there aren't too many mistakes :S

* * *

CHAPTER 10

_You ask why?_

You're my rock.

You're my sea that I plea

not to leave.

Today We're fine,

It's the gratest day in a long time.

What will tomorrow bring?

It might by a song

full of sorrow and pain.

But with you

I'll have everything I need.

A ship to fly through my insane mind,

Even if I hide,

You'll never leave me behind.

You're the tree I can lean onto,

and that's why I love you. *

* * *

One hour. Bulma was in the bathroom for an whole _hour_ now! Trying to put on a new skin on, or a dress?! Why_ is this taking her so long? _

''Girl, I hope you are finished by now. We have to attend the ball in one hour from now and we are not to be late.'' He said angrily as he stopped leaning against the bathroom door and walked to his bed to lie against it. Vegeta couldn't understand for the life of him what she was doing in there. The human didn't have to do a lot: Wash herself and put her garments on. The prince nodded to himself, yes that was about it. He knew she would want to put this colours in her face, she called make up. The girl sure did not need these things she instistet to put on. The Saiyan thought of it unnecessary shit but of course he would not tell her, for then he would, how he knew Bulma, explain why and recieve half an hour of interrogartion. He wouold never tell her that she looked more than pleasant, she knew it anyways. And he would surely NOT make a fool of himself!

Well it didn't matter anyway, he knew she would come out in time for nobody wanted to face Frieza's wrath. Maybe he should open their mental links now. Bulma wasn't used to this kind of communication, so it would propably hard for her to look normal and talk to somebody at the same time. They would soon have to go and it was essential for Bulma's safety that the three of them were _inconspicuously_ connected permanently with each other and with Zarbon, for the time of the ball. The green haired man, Radditz and he had agreed that the greatest priority was the safety of Bulma. This menat it was necessary to have their links opened. The female had also found it quite funny so that hadn't been a problem either; as if he would have asked her for permission.

She was now a part of _his _ little pack, he didn't have to ask her for agreement to do something. But he was aware oof the fact that she would go in about three months, without his permission. He had tried to deny it, but now that Radditz had heared his thought he had to. He didn't want her to go just yet. Of course the young Prince knew that it was probably much safer on her waterback planet than with him. Therefor, he would let her go without a word. Of course, he didn't need such trivial things to get him going but at least Radditz had a little console by knowing that she would stay a member of the pack until the day she died.

The Saiyan shook his head to brush these thoughs away, at least for the time being, folded his arms under his head and closed his eyes. First he concentrated on Radditz mind brushing against his in the corner of his consiousness, and then pushed it forward.

'_Radditz, are you finished, yet?'_

_' Hello my Prince. Yes I am, shall I come to your quarters?'_

_'Yes.'_

_Then he did the same thing with Bulma. Zarbon would link his mind with theirs on his own account the second they'd come into the great hall._

_'Hey Veggie. Is the link now permanently open?'_

_'Hello, girl. You're assuming right. From now on you will not be able to hide your feelings and thoughts unless I close our mental bond. This will first happen when we are in our sleeping chamber again. Zarbon will link in as soon as we attend the ball though he will only be able to hear our thoughts.'_

_'Ok Vegeta. Do you need the bathroom? I'm almost finished.'_

_'No. Raddit is on his way to our room, hurry up.'_

_'Hey Bulma. How...' _A cheeriy voice rang in the female's and Saiyan's heads.

But Vegeta didn't bother to listen too closely, he'd hear it anyways now. He lifted himself up from the bed and walked the few steps to his closet where his garments were and picked the one he was supposed to wear today. For the lizard, it didn't matter what his subordinates wore as long as it fit the occasion. So, since he had been sent to be an ordinary servant of the Icejin, Vegeta had started to pay somebody who made garments for these occasions accoding to the style of Vegeta-seij. To not raise any suspicions he usually ordered some designs of former centuries, when his people had not been puppets of others, but a truly proud and strong people with the spirit of a whole galaxy. This year, he had ordered a garment from the early middle ages, Earthling time. On Vegeta-seij that had been the years of one of the most famous kings ever lived on the planet, Vegeta the XIII.

It was a royal blue, sleeveless tunique with a high and wide collar with golden flames. The flames went straight down to where his belly button was, then spread in every direction. On his waist was a thight broad, blood red waist band wich was bound to one shoulder part. His blue sandals had rather long criss-crossed band that went to his knees. He turned around to face the mirror as he put on the second sandal, he looked very good, indeed.

Just as the prince was finished dressing, the bathroom door was opened and revealed the most beatiful creature he had ever seen. The red dress Bulma was wearing was stunning. It perfectly fit her form and meade her look like true royalty. She, she was.. perfect. She had applied only little make up but it looked suitable for a princess. He tried hard to remain his stoic face at the sight of her, but his thoughts betrayed him nontheless. Bulma looked at him in awe, he had always looked good but today, he was breathtaking. They stood across from each other in silence for some moments, takinng in the sight of the other. He heard her think that he looked like the prince he was and immediatly pride swelled up in his chest.

It was always the same with her. She said things to him which he never had the desire to hear. But as she spoke the words, it seemed to him he had craved for these little statements and compliments his entire life. He liked the feeling when she talked about him as a prince. It was a sign that she gave him one thing nobody else seemed to give so unquestionably and without wanting something in return. Acceptance. Of his heritage, of his life as slave, of the fact that he was a killer of whole galaxies. Naturally, he didn't 'say' them but left his thoughts about her, raw, a simple feeling. Their eyes locked and in his chest spread another emotion, though unknown, yet familiar when around her.

Because the link they shared now he was not able to tell if it was a feeling that was sent from her to him or if he felt it himself first. But anyway, now both of them were feeling it. This warmth that soothed body, mind and soul for some moments and let you feel content, whispering to let your guard down. Many seconds went by as they watched and admired the other silently. Then, they heard a bang on the door. None of them had heared of felt Radditz approaching. A little startlet by the sudden noise, they nodded each other an approving nod and looked to the door as Radditz came in.

The older Saiyan had a knowing smile on his face. He had felt it the minute it came from them, he knew what it was even if he had never experienced it himself. But as he felt it, he recognized the feeling in an instant that was sent to him: love. It was a wonderful feeling he decided and hoped he could experience it himself one day. Of course, he made sure not to cover his realization in words, for then it would be sent to the teenagers before him.

_'You look beautiful, little warrior.' _He told BUlma mentally, instead.

_'Thank you, Radditz.'_ As she smiled at him, both young men were visited by a feeling they hadn't felt in a very long time. They felt kind of lighter than before and it seemed to them that anything was possible, that the evening would pass by smoothly without any interactions. They were confident, fearless-happy; all the way down the hall this feeling was their companion and they were both glad that Builma felt that way, that they felt it, too. Neither Vegeta nor Radditz could recall the feeling's name, though the older Saiyan though that it propbably was happiness. After some minutes they again stepped on the quadrat on the floor and Vegeta put his palm and eyes in front of the security computer.

''It is nice to see you, Prince Vegeta. Where do you wish to be sent to?'' The mechanical voice asked politely.

''To F.1.1.1.''

''As you wish.'' Was the last thing they heared as everything was blurry for some short secondss before they were sent to another hallway. The heiress recognized this particular one immedialy, though it did seem a little different than before. On the walls were hollograms of Planets (how she heard from Radditz) that were under the lizards reign and on the floor was a dark purple carpet that led to double doors on the end of the long hallway, which were guarded by two purple men. Though non of them wore armour, it was clear to the three of them that these were somekind strong, certainly not as strong as they were, but strong nontheless. Besides, officially the guardians _were_ stronger than all of them.

Vegeta stopped before them and nodded. ''Hello Vegeta, it's Radditz and you, as always?'' One of them asked. The man hadn't even looked up to see who it was, but he knew anyways, so it seemed.

As the Saiyan Prince answered, ''No.'' the guard looked up. '' Today it will be Radditz, warrior and Bulma, personal concubine.''

The other purple guy muttered ''.. who would have thought..'' As the other with the list in his hands typed in their names.

_'Girl, this is very important. Tonight everybody is beholden to go to his quarters alongside the persons he came with. Even though that means nobody is to be killed at the banquet, doesn't mean it won't be dangerous. As soon as we enter, we will step forth to that harlot of an Emperor, Zarbon will link in. When we stand in front of Frieza we will bow and wish him a nice evening; and with _we_ I mean me, of course. Everything else, I shall explain later. Now let's go.'_

The two doors opened silently as Bulma gave a nod to Radditz who stood beside her. Vegeta would know she understood anyway. Immediatly, one could hear music ( I don't believe we're the only ones with that kind of entertainment) and chatter from everywhere in the great hall. As the door closed behind Bulma, who was now the last in their little row, she tried to take in as much of the hall as possible with her bowed head. Of course the heiress under cover couldn't see all of it, but what she saw was astounding to her. The walls were ivory-white, jemmed in colours of the lizard: pink, purple, red. The same purple carpet she had seen in the hallway,divided the room in two huge sections. On the one side, there were three long tables and the other side was empty; the dance floor, Bulma assumed.

On the end of the huge banquet room, the carpet ended and revealed a purple throne which had white gemms on it. All three fo them came to a halt and bowed before the lizard.

_'Today he is in a good mood. I do not think anybody will be killed today.'_

They heard Zarbon's voice say mentally. Not seconds afterwards, Vegeta greeted the emperor of the known universe. Zarbon wore a tight, red trousers with rubies on it and a fitting red tunige. On his arms he wore long platin chains that curled up to his schoulders and were bound to his chest and torso and went all the way down to his hips, where it was first of all jewelery but served as a belt as well.

''Hello, Lord Frieza. It is a pleasure to be your guest today and celebrate the anniversary of your rulership. We wish you a pleasant day.''

Chuckling, the Icejin replied. ''Thank you so much, my loyal soldier. You and your little friends may have some fun now.''

Bulma only got a glimps of Frieza, but that was enough to almost fall on the floor and choke because of her laughter. The sadistic ruler had purple attire on, that looked hilarious for human standarts. It went down to the floor and had a red waistband to hold it in place. The huge shoulder blades were at least 30cm's long with white and red gemms on it. The embodyment of evil and torture wore a DRESS! It was too look away but she knew she had to, especially as Zarbon mentally screamed.

_'Don't be foolosh, Bulma! This is THE LATEST FASHION and you should appreciate it, even if he wears it!'  
_

But the heiress didn't even listen to him. She had found a new, totally disgusting sight, Dodoria. He had the tightes _something_ on she had ever seen and it underlined his fat body even more.

Vegeta nodded and turned around to leave the other end of the hall, totally unaffected by his pack mates childish behavior. Five minutes later all of them had delicious purple, pink and red, non-alcoholic drinks in their hands and talked to each other. Well actually, Radditz and Vegeta talked out loud while Bulma, still with her head slightly bowed, answered and commented mentally. It was then, at exactly 06:00 p.m that the lizard spoke up.

''Welcome to my annual banquet where all of you can see why I am still the ruler of the universe. Because I'm the strongest being in the universe and you are my subordinates. Therefore it is important for you to know that a magnificence such as mine calls for a celebration. You are a part of something grant, that is for certain. So celebrate as long as you can, for today, my pets.'' Frieza announced in his female voice.

As his last sentence ended, everybody bowed in union before the lizard. His 'guests' stood up a few secons later, to take a seat at one of the dining tables. The dinner was served quickly afterwards. On every one of the three long tables in the hall, one could hear soldiers talking with whores and technicians joking with cooks. Bulma was truly astonished by this sight- and noise. She had seen some of these laughing and gossiping men and women before and on every occasion, they seemed to be stressed, full of hatred, totally exhausted and some of them were very intimidating because they seemed to have some cruel way of having fun. But even and esspecially the Ginyu Force was laughing the loudest. How could they be so … relaxed? All of them were in some way or another slaves.

_'Becuase it's the only day they do not have to fear for their lives.'_ Came to her mind with Vegeta's voice. '_This banquet is sent to every intergalactic station in the known galaxy.' _

He didn't have to tell her more, he knew she understood. Frieza had to keep up an image because he had to run a company, even if most people forgot this. He was a businesss man, after all and if nobody wanted to buy a new planet to inhabit it,there would be no universe to conquer. So as not to loose his excuse for his sardistic way of having fun, he had to let the people outside his family's bussiness believe he was a – somewhat- nice guy.

That's why nobody had to fear anything, why everbody had to wear his or hers best attire, why there was no alcohol and no slaughter. It was the only hours these people could be truly themselves.

* * *

The banquet was over. The dinner was eaten, people had danced the strangest dances Bulma had ever seen to the strange music she had begun to like. It was way different than Earth's music. The heiress was sure that it had been some sort of classic but with other instruments which she would have loved to get a glimpse of.

Through the evening she had recieved too many appreciative glances and winks for the two Saiyan's liking. She hadn't felt comfortable herself with that but she was relaxed from the moment she had gotten to know the true purpose of this gathering. Though she had still been able to feel how on edge Vegeta and Radditz had been during the 'celebrations' she herself had felt a lot more at ease.

As soon as Radditz had been in his room, Vegeta had cut their links and now she could think freely agian. She had been somekind dissapointed that Vegeta hadn't asked her to dance. The blue haired human knew he could have just sent her the steps through their link, but he hadn't even thought of it and she wasn't able to dance with anybody else because for outsiders she was _his _whore.

As the Saiyan Prince typed in their code to open their sleeping chamber she let out a releaved sigh. Now she was totally safe, indeed. Se may had not showed it but the Saiyans' stress had worn her out as well because she had been able to feel it, too, all night long. BUt she wasn't too tired, especiall when she thought about the missed chance to experience an alien dance first hand. Maybe she should just ask him about it. But what if he would laugh at her? He was her friend, but he always tried to be an adult, maybe he thought it was childish to dance? She wanted to dance these dances the other's had. Did Vegeta even know how to dance? But, what if she would make a fool of herself by asking him? Though, Bulma's curiousity increased by every thought, so after they had fully stepped in and the metallic door had closed behind them, she summoned her courage.

''Vegeta? Can I ask you something?''

The young humanoid alien turned around while he took one of his gloves off. Since they had to share a room and a bed together, he was not _that_ prude anymore. He still felt embarrased when stripping while she was in the room but it had become o.k to be in the same bed, as long as it was dark. In the morning he felt terrible because he could see her and it made him feel uncomfortable even though he enjoyed smelling her scent on him in the morning and feeling her warmth when she unconsciously cuddled up to him at night.

Only at these short hours he felt at ease, actually he felt good. The first weeks he tried to lie to himself and say she was a vulnerability, that he didn't feel good when sleeping beside her- but he did. Slowly he had grown accustomed and less embarrased by their situation. Now- even if he would never admitt it to anybody, let alone himself-he appreciated and somekind, looked forward to it.

He didn't know if it was just a coincidence, but his nightmared had stopped after Nappa's death. It had been the night they had begun to share a bed. Maybe, he was a little attached to her, so what? She was strong and intelligent and obviously some kind of royalty on her own planet. But he knew these weren't the reasons.

She was funny, fearless, sometimes a little too optimistic, she had a sharp tounge. Vegeta liked her smell and the way she smiled. He enjoyed their little verbal spars in the evening or morning. Because she cared. She yelled at him because he didn't take care of himself and overdid it almost every day. She got angry because she cared, and she looked quite pretty when she was angry. Because it mattered to her if he lived or died. He felt, that for her it mattered for different reasons than for Radditz.

''What is it, girl?'' Her curious and uncomfortable look and her blushed cheeks made him curious himself. What did she want to know that was so embarrasing to ask?

''How do Saiyans dance?''

* * *

***The poem is my own one, if you like it, you can copy it but please ASK BEFORE you do so! **

**Did you like the outfits? xDD Please Read and REVIEW !  
**


	13. About Family and the Battlefield

**SuiLon434 **Well he Can so why wouldn't he ? ;I

**SaiyanPrincessBB **Thank you so much! Everytime you review I have a knew idea for ths fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own it..

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

_**I wanna watch you sleeping peaceful  
Resting your heart and your soul  
We should never awake without the other  
Lying by our side**_

**_I wanna learn from the calm with which you_**  
**_Aim at your dreams and your goals_**  
**_And I'm sure your stories always will unfold*_**

* * *

He wasn't prepared for this question, not at all. Did she just ask him to annoy him or was the human truly interested?

''Why do you want to know?'' He questioned in his gruff voice. Why did he even consider showing her?

'' Well, you didn't ask me at the banquet to dance with you... and , I thought it's because they didn't dance your people's dances. So what.. what about you show me? I'd like to know how to dance.'' The last sentence was only half audiable but Vegeta understood it nontheless.

So she really was interested, fine. But he shouldn't show her. Dancing was something only royalty and elite mates were allowed to participate in and learn. Bulma was human, so it did not matter that she had the strengh of an elite warrior.

What did dancing mean now anyways? His race was almost extinct. There was nothing to celebrate and nobody to dance with left. His people gone, the history almost forgotten. Though, this girl wanted to learn, didn't want to forget, she wanted to know about his people and culture. How could he deny her her wish when he had the chance to pass his knowledge to somebody? What did it matter that she was no Saiyan? The girl was willing to learn and a pack mate, she deserved to have this priviledge. Besides, the only thing she did have not was the typical colouring and tail. She was feisty and stubborn, she was strong and intelligent. She truly was worthy.. to be .. his.

_Did I just think that?! _BUt then again, she was. And as hard as it seemed to admit, he was attached to her a lot more than what was appropriate. H ethought about the last think Radditz had said to him some days before.

Flashback

_''I am not.''_

The prince replied stubbornly. The older Saiyan turned his head towards his prince._  
_

_''Vegeta, I can tell by the way you look at each other that you like her, too. Denial is nothing that suites a prince.''_

Radditz paused for a moment and Vegeta could tell he was thinking about something really hard. He didn't even understand why he was so stubborn with this whole Bulma thing. He was not attracted to her in the least, well not as mate or ANYthhing near that, so he told himself. But as his companion asked him the next question, he couldn not lie to himself anymore.

_''Tell me, Prince, what would you do with any male that tried to court with the human girl? Think about it.'' _With that, Radditz stood up to take a shower, for before their little talk, they had trained together._  
_

Then it dawned to Vegeta. I'd kill him, of course. But why? A little voice in his head told him. Because she's mine. As he thought about it, it made sense even if he hadn't wanted to admit it, especially not aloud. Though he considered her, his. But was Bulma from Earth, the blue haired little girl, the one? Was she his destined mate could it be? Was she worthy enough, could she be?

END Flashback  


_She is, indeed. _

Sighing, he put the glove he held in his hand back on and stepped forward. Now they were only inches away from each other, their noses almost touching and he could feel her even her soft breaths tickling his skin. The prince lifted both his arms to a vertical position, his palms showing in her chests direction. He looked into her eyes and motioned her to do the same.

_''Let loose.'' _The blue haired tennager could hear him say mentally.

As the heiress did as she was told, she instantly could feel the push. Bulma felt his energy drifting through her arms, to her belly and down to her feet so she was lilfted up from the ground and flying a few inches away from the ground with him.

Out of instinct she concentrated her ki and pushed it lightly back to his palms as they whirled around their chamber, little ki-balls that led them with their energy coming out and reentering their bodies, surrounding them. Being so near to him made her knees feel like jelly, therefor she was glad he was lifting her with his energy up from the ground, otherwise she would have fallen, she guessed. It was entrancing to feel his enegy guiding her, letting her feel strong and special.

Even though they did not touch each other, it felt as if they were one. They shared their energy with each other, all the while dancing, or rather flying through their little room. Bulma looked into the eyes before her and she truly felt happy. Happy because he was showing her, letting her in. Happy because she was here, with him and because she knew that she would never lose him again. He was part of her family, of her pack and she was currently preparing all to assure he would stay that for a long time. She wasn't so delusional as to think he loved her or something, though she knew he cared. But she would hold him dear anyway, because she had realized that nobody could ever replace him in her life. Nobody.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt his energy withdraw. Before she could blink, they were at the same spot they had been when they'd started. They stared at each other, still standing near by each other as Bulma started to smile. She felt greatly honoured by his actions though she knew he wouldn't want her to voice that out loud, so she turned around to grab her things and change for the night.

Ten minutes later, they both laid in their bed, Vegeta's back to her.

''Vegeta?''

She heard his murmur a few seconds later. ''What is it, girl?''

As a minute passed without her answering he turned around. Now she was directly in front of his face, still smiling this little smile from before. He had the feeling he had a heart attack as she suddenly put her hand on his neck and pushed her head towards him. He knew she would not harm him so he let her be, he told himself, but reality was that he couldn't move, even if he had wanted to.

Refusing to shut his eyes for his pride' sake, he awaited whatever might come. Vegeta never would have guessed what the girl did. With the tip of her nose, she travelled from the tip of his nose up until she almost reached his hairline. His eyes widened in realization as she withdrew and turned around, not noticing the crimson blush on the prince's cheeks.

* * *

''If I could, I would guard your back in battle, anytime.'' He whispered to her, well knowing that she was still sound asleep. It didn't matter to him though. The prince had wanted to say this for some time now, only to find what a coward he was. Since _that_ night, actually. _Well, now it is done and over with. _But he coiuldn't even fool himself.

Vegeta could feel she felt it, too.

Since that night, it felt like their mental link was constantly open, or at least half of if, if that was even possible. Vegeta _felt _Bulma- especially her emotions- when she wasn't even showing them to him. He just had a feeling that it wasn't his but her feelings he sometimes experienced. The young Saiyan could tell she was thinking a lot about the time when she would have to go back to her planet. She seemed not to like the idea and in the back of his consiousness, he hoped it was because she would have to leave him.

But first he would have to leave her. The mission Zarbon had organized for him and Radditz would last all in all two weeks, so Bulma would be able to do all what she had to do in the labs and have enough alone time for her little gadgets and to upgrade his PGR to go up to 1000 G's. In an hour he had to be at the docking bay, though he couldn't force himself to leave the bed, yet.

Hence for the first time in his life, he was concerned about somebody else. Sure, he was looking forward to coming back because of the upgrade but he also wanted to know if she was well. The well-being of others had never concerned him before but now, he asked himself what would happen during these two weeks of his absence. Would somebody hurt, or even rape her? At least Frieza was gone the second week so he would not be too much of a problem, but still. It was dangerous and Vegeta knew it.

Is was to no awail anyways, he had to go now or he would be late.

A heavy sigh escaped his frowning lips, as he gently sat up from the bed to not awake the only person that really mattered to him.

* * *

That afternoon, the heiress of CapsuleCorp was sitting on her bed in a fetal position. He was gone and she wasn't able to stand the fact that he might not come back. She had trained all morning 'cause the blue haired female was sure they'd come home stronger. The human had sat on this particular spot since she came out of the shower. With her hair still wet, she grabbed some clothes she had thrown on the bed before and put them on.

It may was tough but she had to think straight. They were gone so she could sneak aroung the labs with Zarbon and take the materials and tools she needed befoe anyone would get suspicious. The green head and her had planned to go one time to the labs, and, to make up for it and celebrate Frieza's departure, the second week every second day. She had hacked the system and it seemed that there were a total of ten labs, wich had all the same size and equippment. Obviously, the (only) lab team was changing the room every day, so noone unauthorized would find the lab with the secret information too soon. Secondly, in non of the labs were cameras or such devices so it ought be easy. She still did not feel secure.

Since their arrival on the mother ship, Vegeta's strengh had increased and by now he was indeed stronger than Zarbon and immediatly the blue haired teenager doubted Frieza's right hand's abilities, even though he was the strongest on the ship with Vegeta and the lizard gone.

* * *

The clouds passed by slowly as he lay in the grass and thought about his old friend. _I hope she has found that guy by now. Sometimes I feel like this wasn't a good idea at all. But none of us could have talked her out of it anyways, she's way too stubborn.  
_

He shook his head lightly and turned to his friend that laid beside him on the grass.

''Goku, you think she's o.k?''

He looked at his best friend who pulled his girlfriend tighter around the shoulders so they were laiying even closer to each other. A smile graced his lips as he turned his head away from the sky.

''I think she's fine, Krillin. I mean, first I also had a little doubts. But Bulma is a tough one and if you think of it, she knows this guy for a really long time. Why shouldn't he be nice now that they meet for real?''

The bald teenager let his friend's words sink in. Goku sure wasn't the brightest light sometimes and was a little too good-hearted, but this actually made sense what he had said. Why should the same guy be so different suddenly? Fine, she had met him in her _dreams_ for Kami's sake, but Shenron had said he truly existed. Wasn't this a sign of the Gods or something? _It_ is_ kinda mushy.. _

''I for one think Goku's right. I mean, even if she _would _have died, we can always wish her back right?'' Yamcha asked enthusiastically. But he got only a mumbled 'right' from Krillin who was still thinking about these signs he thought some people got, and others didn't.

For some time the four friends stared silently into the sky, thinking about different issues. Then, Goku's girlfriend, Chichi stood up from the ground to go inside the relatively small house Goku, Krillin, Yamcha and her were sharing. Two years ago the five friends had decided to proove to the world and to themselves that they could do anything, especially care for themselves. Since then, they lived far away from any cities in a house Bulma's parents had given her.

It was nice living with the ones you cared, especially because they knew that no matter what would happen, they'd stay together. That was the reason why Chichi had agreed to this whole thing. Back then she had been deeply in love with Goku, and she still was, she had wanted nothing but to stay with him. He made her happy and strong, not only becuase of their daily sparrs.

Even though Chichi was like a mother to all of them, cooking and stuff, she still felt like she was more than that. All of them had their own place in their little family. She was mother, Krillin was somehow the dady, getting Yamcha and Goku out of trouble. Bulma was the great sister. She always had a good advice and made things they could use for their everyday life.

Now she was gone for almost ten months. The dark haired girl missed her sister and prayed every night to Kami for health and happiness for all of them, and for a well home-coming of her B.

She had only read her message.

_sorry mom, had to go on a vacation. I'm back as soon as possible. I love you_

Solely her childish boyfriend had accompanied her as she had summoned Shenron for her wish. First she had though it to be unfair not to say a word to the others and to write such a SHORT letter to her. But as the anger had subsided, Chichi had found her piece with the sudden 'vacation' of her best friend. ___I wouldn't've let her go anyway__,_ she chuckled to herself as she peeled the potatoes.

* * *

* **_Blue Foundation- Watch you sleeping_**


	14. New Developments

**Disclaimer: I do not and I never owned DB/Z/GT nor it's characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**And when your fears subside**  
** And shadows still remain,**

**Never mind the darkness**  
** We still can find a way**  
** 'Cause nothin' lasts forever**  
** Even cold November rain***

* * *

''How is our little project progressing, doctor?'' Asked the sinister voice that seemed to be created from the shadows on the wall.

The man turned around to face the shadows where his master was standing, his whole body swallowed by darkness. ''My Lord, everything will be finished very soon. By the time you are back from your meeting, it will be all long finished.''

A heart-racking chuckle escaped the lizard's purple lips as he stepped out of the shadows and walked out of the dim-lit room. _I can't wait for the demonstration when I'm back from this so called meeting._

* * *

The Saiyan stalked ito the deck of the ship, his frown far deeper as usual. ''Is everything ready?'' Vegeta inquired in his nonchalant voice but for those who knew him a little better it was clear that he was about to destroy the whole docking bay if he would not hear a 'yes'.

''Of course, Vegeta.'' The purple alien wanted to add something but decided wisely against it as he saw the look on the Saiyan Prince's face. Radditz released the breath he was holding. _What the he.._

_'Come on Radditz, let's get this over with.'_

His older companion just nodded numbly and followed his prince. _Why is he so.. grumpy today?_

_Whatever it is, I'm glad I'm not the reason. _

They entered the ship in silence, the door sliding noisily behind them. Radditz started the space craft by himself as he realized that Vegeta had gone directly to the training chamber instead of going with him to the control room. Sighing, he sat down on his chair to check on everything a last time befor typing in the coordinates. As the engines started he wondered what it was that got the younger Saiyan all worked up.

* * *

He hated life. He hated Frieza for bringing him in this situatiomn. And he especially hated himself. He couldn't leave her all alone. How was she supposed to survive **two whole weeks **without Radditz or himself around? How was she able to defend herself without using her ki? _Not at all. _He answered himself as he crushed the wall with his fist. His aura flared almost blood red around him at the moment.

Why had he even agreed to leave her side? This whole plan was ridiculous and doomed to fail. Momentarily it didn't matter that she'd upgrade his PGR and that she was strong enough to defend herself against everybody but four people on the whole ship: Himself, Zarbon, Frieza and Ginyu. The only thing that mattered now was that he had abandoned her instead of defending the one he cares about, that belonged to him.

_She will defend herself out of instinct if it is necessary. _He assured himself but that didn't help one bit against his conscience. _The girl is strong, even though not as strong as I am. She would probably yell at me for not trusting in her abilities. I might as well try to. _

Sighing he got up from the wall he had been leaning aginst and started a kata to calm his nerves. Hes goal for the one-day journey was to train until he didn't feel anymore- not the guilt, the feeling of loss, to have abandoned her and the irrational feeling that she wouldn't forgive him for going away. Like something serious would happen, he felt it in his gut and the prince could tell that something was about to change. _What an imbecile you are! She needs this time, why should she be angry with you?!_

* * *

Bulma woke up about eight hours after Radditz and Vegeta had departed. First she was a little dizzy from waking up at seven in the morning but after some seconds she heard a loud kock on the door so she hastily sensed the energy of the person to make sure not to open the door if it wasn't Zarbon. Thankfully it was so she typed the code in to open the door to the little apartment.

The green alien stormed through the door and was sitting on a chair in the kitchen area before the door slid close. He rested his face in his hands, shaking it lightly before hastily walking up to the vinj-mashine.

''This is just too much.'' Zarbon mumbled as he made himself a hot vinj- the beverage resembled coffee, though it was much stronger.

Bulma approached him slowly. In this state of mind the relativly old alien did not like fast movements and would blast anything. This she had learned the hard way; fortunately she _was _strong enough to survive one of Zarbons blasts for they were almost equal in power. That was, if he stayed in his normal form. The right hand of Frieza sat down again.

As the heiress sat beside him she asked with worry. ''What happened Zar-zar?''

A heavy sigh escaped his lush lips as he began to complain. '' King Cold wants his son to arrive four days earlier than concerted and now I have to deal with all those **imbeciles** who can't check the ship until tomorrow and dress makers who **DON'T KNOW ** if they can finish Frieza's new attire for the meeting. Then I have to threaten all those people's life, which I hate and sure doesn't make any sense because we need them but they seem to always forget that they're not in charge and I don't like putting people in their places. I mean I need a ful hour and three servants to let my hair look this good and if I have to punch these faggots' faces my poor servants have to start all over again. It is so _depressing _Bulma!''

_My Kami he sure can speak fast._ The human chuckled to herself and thought for a moment. Her worried face turned into a quite content oneas an idea came to her mind. She would have put a hand on his shoulder if this would have been appropriate in his opinion.

''Zarbon, my friend, don't worry. Take me to Frieza's ship, I'll make a check-up and some reparations until dinner time and you will have time to buy me a nice black pyjama. What do you think?''

The man's eyes lit up immediatly. ''Bulma, you're an angel. When do you want to go down?''

A very Vegeta-like smire graced the blue haired girl's lips as she folded her arms and looked him directly in his yellow orbs.

''Now.''

* * *

The room was huge and extremely well lit and quite cool. Everywhere were people running around the great ship in the middle of the room, talking hastily and nervous to each other as Zarbon entered with a humanoid alien in royal blue spandex, white boots, gloves and breastplate. The green haired man raised his hand and in an instant everything went silent as all eyes were fixed on Zarbon and Bulma.

''From now on, this scientist will lead this bunch of bafoons you are representing until this ship is ready for take-off.'' Zarbon stated in his business tone. As everybody started to nodd, the heiress spoke up to the group that stood in front of them, closely listening.

''Who was in charge before?'' As one little alien with orange skin and one huge eye rose his hand she nodded to him and said.

''Good. You will bring me immediatly a list of all things we will have to check and what has been looked over already and a _stabile _clipboard and a lab coat.'' She lookedd through the little crowd with a stern look in the eyes.

''I want ten people cleaning this ship cleaner than the air we breathe until dinner time. Where are the mechanics of the control panel? Ah there, so you will go with me now. The rest of you will report in one hour back to me with following checks. Every window will be checked, every toilet, every door, every fridge and every light. I want a total check up on the training chamber an the entertaining room.'' She pointed to the last to people without a job.'' You two will go to the Lord's personal chambers on this ship and tidy up EVERTHING, understood? The rest of you will check air, fuel, the aircondictioner and heater as well as water and food.'' All men nodded, frightened to death by this intimidating 'man' with the high pitched voice.

Bulma gave them a nod and shooed them away before she winked at Zarbon and followed the other scientist to the control room.

Frieza's right hand only shook his head, grinning, as he left the poor men to their fate.

''What a woman...''

* * *

Raditz had just finished prepraing their dinner as Vegeta stepped out of his room with only a drying cloth around his hips. He looked up at his prince but before he could even say something, he was interrupted.

''Don't you dare asking.'' The younger Saiyan said in a too calm voice for Radditz liking. _We know each other way too well.._He thought as he kept his moulth shut during dinner. Radditz wasn't really the nosy one but he was curious. He had a guess why Vegeta was so 'disturbed' though he didn't know for sure and that was something Radditz couldn't stand. Being left to his own assumptions. By the time dinner was over he couldn't contain himself but insted of asking he stated. _He did only dare me to _ask_, after all._

''I assume you are engraged because of Bulma.''

''You obviously inherited this curiousity from your father. But for once your brain connected the right wires. I am certain that if somebody attacs that stupid girl that her cover will blow and therefor we will be doomed.''

With that said, he left the kitchen leaving his fellow Saiyan by himself. _I knew it. Can't fool me with that attitude, Prince. _He chuckled inwardly. _He should develop a hobby before he kills himself worrying._ _I hope that at least Zarbon can entertain her for while.._

* * *

''Allright everbody, you did a great job. Let's go get something to eat.'' All the workers were outside the ship, that was ready to leave the mother ship at any moment now. But instead of leaving the huge room they just stood there and looked at Bulma like she had gown a second head.

''What is it, guys?''

First silence filled the area but after some time, a little boy that had been part of the cleaning group spoke up. ''Uhm.. Sir,.. are you really … only here … f-for today...?''

The heiress smiled at the young child and kneeled down to him. ''Yes, little one. But I'm sure you'll be fine. And now, let's go to the mess hall.''

So everbody went to have dinner, even though still unsure if it was what she truly wanted from them, except the female human. She went straight back to Zarbons chambers where he had told her to stay when her task was accomplished. Without waiting for him to open the dopor she typed in his code and went in. Her clothes were lying neatly folded on his bed as well as a pink paper bag.

Bulma immediatly brightened up at the sight of her new pyjama. Five minutes later, the blue haired teenager wore again her sluttish garments and waited for Zarbon to enter his private quarters. She went to the kitchen to make herself some vinj as he entered with a smirk on his face.

'' I'm impressed, Bulma, impressed and intrigued.''

'' Well, I _am_ ..''

'' A genius, right.'' He chuckled as he sat down next to her.

* * *

They were alone, finally and patience was growing thin on the person that was leaning agiainst the wall. ''Maybe we should look around as soon as possible, what do you think?''

A sinister smirk appeared on his face. He nodded and turned to the person next to him.

''All in due time, all in due time.''

* * *

Frieza had just departed when Zarbon knocked on Bulma's door. He stepped to the side as she exited her chambers and started walking in the direction of their first halt that day: The lab on the first floor. It was the largest and the most abandoned one on the whole ship. The other labs were spread across the ship and all of the same size. The old one was practically abandoned since there happened an accident about five years ago. The beautiful warrior figured there would be nobody watching them so the human girl would have enough time to figure out where everything was and what would be most beneficial to her projects, whatever they were.

She had never told him, he had never asked. As they entered the dark lab, he turned on the light and leaned against the wall.

''Do as you please for the next hour. I don't have more time today.'' He said in an almost apologizing voice. Zarbon could tell she was eager to work in a real laboratory after he had seen her 'in action' two days ago. It was a pitty he could not give her more time, but in the absence of his 'lord' he had to rule an empire and believe it or not, Frieza hated paper work so everthing was left to Zarbon.

Half an hour had already passed in which Bulma had examined everything around her. She had found some things she would be able to use for Vegeta's PGR upgrade and for her own little devices. So she had encapsulated everything she could need to work on the things later in her room. The heiress was aware that time was now of the essence, not only today. She had only about two months left and she wanted to finish some things before her departue. Nothing would work if she couldn't finish at least her chips and it was one of the toughest things Bulma had worked on so far.

She sat on the cold floor to take notes on her mantal check-list. As she leaned against wall, it moved under her weight. Startlet by the sudden movement her body had caused she jumped up. Zarbon snapped out of his meditative state and looked up to where the teenager stood. As he saw the door he himself hadn't noticed until now, he walked up to the still heavy breathing female.

_Why did I not notice this door before? I can't remember it being here at all._

Suspicion grew as he did not see anything from the small opening in the doorway. But before he could voice any of his thoughts, Bulma had stepped around him and pushed the door completely open.

The lights went on immediatly without anybody's doing, or so it seemed.

* * *

''Goku, do you believe in signs?''

''Uh, like on a paper?''

Sighing, Krillin turned to face his friend, still holding his fishing rod in both hands.

''Well, more like the ones you get from others. I think maybe Bulma's dreams about this alien guy may be a sign, you know, maybe they are related somehow, who knows? Or they maybe she has found in him an equal in brains. You know what I'm talking about?''

''I guess I do Krillin, and it seems logical that they are bound to each other somehow. I mean, it's not like we're dreaming of some random people all the time, do we? Why are you asking anyways?''

A slight blush appeared on the bald teenager's face as he turned his head to the lake again, his face appearing for a moment as he was deep in thought. With a rather serious tone, he replied.

''You see, last night I had this funny dream and I have a feeling it was some kind of sign. I don't know, maybe I'm being stupid, but I have a feeling Bulma's not coming home alone.''

Goku's face instantly brightened up. ''Wow Krillin if there are more people coming with her we have to throw a party or something. Chichi will be so happy when I tell her. Maybe she'll even bake some cakes.''

''Yeah, right...''

* * *

''Vegeta. Talk to me, you moron!'' He didn't care if he got punished for being disrespectful but his prince was not himself. Since the day they had left the main ship, Vegeta had not said a word. That was odd itself, but much more disturbing was that he hadn't trained since.

They had landed on the small planet they were supposed to purge, yesterday. Today, there was no living being left except him and the prince. Now there wasn't much to do because they shouldn't be back for at least four days. He was cut off in his thoughts as the younger Saiyan spoke up for the first time in days.

''Prepare the ship. We're leaving.'' He said in a gruff tone. The prince didn't even turn to Radditz as he spoke, he continued staring to the ground, like the dirt was offending him.

_Stubborn child.._

* * *

Bulma stepped into the room, no fear showing in her face. Even though she was debating with herself wether or not to run for her life because she had a bad feeling about this. As Zarbon followed her he felöt like he was being watched although there were no other ki signals there.

Before either of them could react the door was shut behind them.

''Hello young lady, may I ask who you and your green friend are?''

Turning around as fast as she could, she faced the person the voice came from. It was a male, obviously human teenager with black hair that went to his shoulders and a orange badana around his neck.

The heiress, never letting her guard or composure down, stated.

''We should ask _you _this question. You are the one that is down here, unauthorized. So, speack?''

From her peripheral vision she could make out another human girl, with long blond hair, but she didn't comment her discovery, for now.

''We are here because we are obedient- for now.'' The blonde finally spoke, all the time glancing to her brother. She hated the fact that lying was not something they were programmed to do. But she had found a way to avoid telling at least everything.

''And do you two have a name and rankng?'' Zarbon asked boredom heavy dropping from his moulth. Though Bulma knew he was on edge.

That was something she could not deny. '' I am Eighteen and this is my brother Seventeen. I don't know what you meen by ranking, but as far as I'm concerned we bothe are androids.''

Shocked into silence, the blue haired humanm just stared at the boy. It was true, they resembled each other too much for coincidence. But how could that be? Except for those _frozen eyes._.. And the fact that they did have no ki, they seemed perfectly normal.

''How is that possible?'' She asked in a not as confident voice as she would have liked.

Again, Eighteen glanced to her brother, who answered this time. ''Dr. Gero, a human scientist created us, based on the humans we were before our surgery.''

''So this Doctor Gero is your 'creator'. Waht are you programmed to do?''

A small chuckle escaped Seventeen's lips befor he replied. '' What do you think, blue-head? We were made to destroy whatever Frieza wants us to.''

_They are obviously programmed to tell the truth. I don't think Frieza would want to let everybody know about these two, otherwise he would have given them not human, but the attire of his army..So maybee.._

''Tell my, Seventeen,are you able to deny a request if it has nothing to do with information you're supposed to share?And tell me, Eighteen, do you wish to work for Frieza or Gero?''

The siblings exchanged quick glances, thinking both the same._ She knows we can't lie._

The girl answered her first. Zarbon scutinized the exchange with amusement, interest and suspicion. _Where is all this bull leading?_

'' I don't want to.''

She nodded to her brother before he spoke up. '' It is possible. We're just not able to lie we can deny physical work.''

A knowing smile crept over Bulma's features. _They could come in handy.._

''If that is the case, let's make a deal..''

* * *

***Guns 'N Roses - November Rain**


	15. The Fear of Loss

**Hey everyone! Because of the encouraging reviews I recieved for the last chapter I decided to post the next one today. So have fun!**

Disclaimer: You know it, I'll never own it

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

**These feelings won't go away  
They've been knockin' me sideways  
They've been knockin' me out, babe  
Whenever you come around me  
These feelings won't go away  
They've been knockin' me sideways  
I keep thinking in a moment that  
Time will take them away***

* * *

_'Why did you do this, Bulma? You're telling me all the time that you are such a genius but you're making a deal with these **THINGS**?'_

As Bulma just smiled happily at him he continued.

_'Why can't you just whisper sweet nothings in his ear and get this whole farce over with. Why do you have to involve TIN CANS you don't even know the pwer of? And don't you dare try to fool me, I was in love once, too. I know this is all about him.'_

The grin on the human's face was replaced by a serious and determined look that would have put Vegeta to shame. Then she told him totaly calm.

_'Tell me Zarbon. Did you posess someone so important to you, somebody you cared so much about that you were willing to give everything and anything you had to keep them from harm? Did you want to fight for their happiness with all you have and even your own live if needed be? I have a task to accompplish and it doesn't matter how tough it'll be. And now Zarbon, excuse me.'_

_With that she turned left and entered her and Vegeta's private quarters._

* * *

''Vegeta we can't just fly back like that, Frieza is as far as I know still on the ship and Bulma needs the ti..'' He was cut off by the death glare the prince shot at him.

Immediatly he shook his head violently to get rid of all his second thoughts, fearing Vegeta would sneack up on his mind, and opened the ship to prepare their departure. He relaxed a little as he saw Vegeta going in his room and let out a sigh of relief before tunring on the engines.

_It's not like she will always be around. She'll leave enventually, he should know that..Denial istn't something that suits a prince..Instead he acts like a claustrophobic animal. I hope he'll realize that soon, I sure don't want to obey to a _crazy_ prince.._

* * *

''Hey Vegeta. I'm glad you're back earlier. Radditz.'' Bulma nodded them a 'welcome home' and went back to the PGR. She connected the last wires she put her safety glasses down and stood up. A wide smile was spreading across her face as she held a new PGR up.

The blue haired genius stalked happily over to the three men who were talking mentally in the kitchen.

''You did **WHAT?**!'' On his forehead was popping a vain dangerously as he looked at her with furious eyes.

''Geez, Vegeta, what's wrong with you?'' She asked while holding her ears dramatically shut.

Soon enough the Saiyan Prince had found his composure. His eyes were still shooting enery balls through her as he continued.

'' I should ask you the same, girl. Taking these toasters with you is not a possibility. There is no telling what intentions they have. We will not discuss this any further.''

''You don't even know them Vegeta! They were turned into mashines, they didn't have a choice and they won't harm anybody, I promise. Besides it istn't your decision because you won't have to take them.'' Bulma screeched into his face before she turned her head to pout at the kitchen wall.

''That may be true but none of us knows how powerful they are so **YOU** will leave them **HERE**. '' He screamed at her still pouting face. His aura began flaring dangerously but Bulma was not impressed.

''I will do no such thing, you royal faggot! I **WILL **take them with me and **THAT'S THAT**!''

The heiress took a few deep breaths to calm herself. _That's not the way to give somebody a gift, Bulma girl._ '' Here is your new PGR it goes up to 5000VG's.'' With that said she turned on her heel and dissapeared for two long hours in the bathroom.

As she came out, Vegeta was sitting on a pilloow on the floor, meditating. She took her pyjama and went to the bathroom to change. As she came out, the Saiyan was already under the sheets. _My cute little prude.. _She thought giggling.

In retrospection, his actions had been foolish. He did not know what had driven him to come so much earlier that expected. Actually, he knew, it was just hard to admit that he had let his desire to see her cloud his judgement. If Frieza had been at the ship he would have beaten him to a bloody pulp because he hadn't finished the mission. The lizard didn't know how much strengh he had gained and therefore he would have risked everything for a stupid girl who wanted to take Frieza's latest killer mashines back to Earth.

Vegeta felt the human female lie down under the sheets to make herself comfortable. He wondered, how it would be when the other side of the bed started to get cold again, he couldn't imagine it. That was how fond and accustomed he had grown to her. From his peripheral vision he couold see her biting her lip hard while she looked sternly at the ceiling. He sighed mentlly, knowing what would come now. She would interrogate and apologize until they found a 'compromise' as she called it.

And when it came to that, he couldn't deny her. Sure he was still mad at her for speaking to these things but he couldn't blame her really, he would have done the exact same thing if he would've deemed it necessary.

''How was it possible for you two to come back early this eary?''

''My and even Radditz strengh have increased considerably. Frieza underestimated us.''

Nodding her head and after some silent moments, she turned to face him. ''I'm sorry for yelling at you.'' As she recieved a 'hn' she went on. ''How about you have a little sparring match with them?'' She knew he cared enough to not let harm come over her. So sparring with 17 and 18 would calm him down; of course she thought he would be stronger than both of them.

Considering his options pointlessly, he nodded. ''Very well.'' He knew there was no escaping it. If Bulma had put something into her mind, nobody couold bring her to do something else.

''Thank you, Veggie.'' She whispered as she pecked him on the cheek. The blue haired teenager could tell what would happen next. He would turn around because he was till such a prude that he started to blush every time she pecked him. But befor she could turn around herself, she was pulled against Vegeta's chest by stong though gentle arms. A little startled by the turn of action, she decided to just stay that way as long as he would hold her. A few minutes passed and she began to relax again and enjoy the rare closeness they shared at the moment.

Often she would wait till he was asleep and snuggle up to him. His smell and warmth were like flying on a clowd, she imagined. His skin was soft and he held her tight through the night, easing her worries about her departure. She could feel how he felt and it made her feel whole. His icy shell began melting with every day; it was something she loved watching.

''I would guard your back in battle, Bulma.'' Her eyes widened at the unusual promise he had made. She could tell it ment a lot and even though she didn't know what he had exactly meant, she knew she would guard his too, literally.

* * *

''Finished! Bulma, you're a true genius!'' The young heiress flattered herself as she examined proudly her work. The last two months she had created a few quite handy gadgets. She had made a third PGR for Radditz that went up to 2000 VGs, just in case he'd decide to start training under higher gravity. Furthermore she had created four frequence manipulating chips for the two Saiyans. One would only need to put it into the control panel. Then the chip would recreate the ship's frequence and send it into space, so the ones on the ship could actually travel to an entirely other place without anybody knowing. But her pride and joy was the invisible Portable Energy Tracker.

It worked easy enough. Once the PET read one's ki, it was able to lokate it at any time AND give you the exact coordinates of the person. The best thing about it was that it had a never ending energy source: the bearer. It would just load up and be fine again so that one could also take the PET off without further issues. She had made one for all of them, with the kis of Zarbon, Radditz, Vegeta, Frieza and her saved.

Bulma had made the PET for several reasons. First of all, to ease her conscience. The human didn't know if the bond she had formed with Vegeta and Radditz was strong enough and their ability to sens ki good enough to actually feel each other's presence. Not in their mind, emotional or through ki so she wanted to be 100% sure nothing would interfere with her plan. Secondly, she would need their exact location for further actions. She wanted them to know where she was at some point, too.

She encapsulated her and the Saiyans' chips and PETs seperately and put it to the little capsule box that was attached to the bottom side of their bed, just at the right time Vegeta entered. He looked quite well for once. The prince trained himself literally almost to death in an attempt to become stronger. Today was a relatively good day. He was bruised, scratched and bloody all over his torn body and only his shoulder was dislocated.

_I swear I'll never get used to it._ Immediatly as the door closed she rushed over to him to escort him to the bed. He wouldn't have her helping him, never.

'' Don't … worry stupid.. girl. This... is nothing.'' Rolling her eyes she stopped before him, resting her hands on her hips. Through the last two months their 'empathy' as she liked to put it had grown every day and now it was not deniable anymore that they felt each other-literally.

''Come on Veggie, let's get this shoulder back into place.'' She said assuringly while plopping his shoulder back 'into place'. Then the female went to the bathroom to get what she'd need. Meanwhile Vegeta peered of the shreds of his spandex and boots, leaving him in only his boxers. He still felt somewhat uncomfortable when she saw him like that when it wasn't dark, but he had- like with all when it came to Bulma- grown accustomed to it. At times when he wasn't allowed to use a Regen tank it was necessaary, anyway.

After Bulma had taken care of his wounds they lay beside each other on the bed, just staring up at the ceiling. They had been doing that quite often, lately. When some time had passed, one of them would speack up and suprisingly it wasn't _always _Bulma who did first. That was the only time they spoke in Saiyan-go with each other. And it made her chest sweel up with pride that he allowed her finaly to speak his native language with her.

''Vegeta?''

''Hn.'' Probably the teenager would have answered differently but he was barely awake. His training took a lot out of him and sometimes he wouldn't even made to the bed before falling asleep or passing out. Neither was quite of his liking, to say the least, but he wouldn't slow his training down because of it.

''If I told you something, would you tell me if it was true?''

''You may as well start soon, girl.'' He mumbled slowly.

Inhaling deep, she thought for a moments for the exact words. _Here goes nothing._

''Three hundred years ago, there was a king on Vegate-seji. Of course his name was also Vegeta, because every King is named after the planet. He ruled his kingdom with wisdom and pride and so, all his people admired and were loyal to him. But something was wrong with the king. He was a good ruler, but it was an inner weakness he had developed. Sometimes he felt tired, depressed and even lost his appetite.

King Vegeta didn't tell anybody about these incidents, afraid of somebody proclaiming him weak. But a king had to be strong. One day though, he fell asleep at dinner with the former king and queen, his parents. After the dinner, he slept three days straigt until his parents awoke him. They had concluded that he was neither sick nor weak. It was the king's soul that was weakened, because it craved for his mate. There is only one Saiyan for another and mates are destined. King Vegeta couldn't just pick anyone, he had to finde her. So he called for every father with royal blood to send his daughter to his palace. Hundreds of beautiful women came, but none of them pleased Vegeta's soul.

It is told that the King searched for months, to no awail. And so, one night he went to a tavern with his counsellor. He had lost his sense of humor and palace life was not as appealing as it had been. When their first drink arrived, he looked up to the woman who brought the liquids to their table. And then, king Vegeta saw for the first time in his life real beauty. The waitress was allowed to sit on the same table as the two men and talked with her like they were all equal; because they were. Mates are one being created by nature and love.

When they find each other, they can't be seperated or they will die one way or another. But together they become truy strong. A mate protects the other with his life, not because of fear for his own but for the sake of the other's. Mates will never be alone. And so, king Vegeta and his mate were together until they fell in the battle for their kingdom, together.''

Vegeta's eyes popped up as soon as the first sentence had been spoken. He listened closely, his face stoic once again. Not wanting her to notice his suprise, curiousity and much much more, for he could already tell she was able to feel all of it, he only murmured.

''True.''.

At his response the human only rolled her eyes, amused by the futile efforts of her pack mate to appear indifferet.

* * *

Somebody woke Bulma the next morning as she woke up. As always, the side beside her was already empty and almost cold.

''I'm coming!'' She screamed to the door while she snuggled up on the other side of the bed, inhaling the warm scent of fresh mowed grass and ash. As the knocking subsided she felt suprisingly not the ki she was expecting. So she went to the door without bothering to change.

''Hey, Radditz, can I help you with something?''

Instead of answering, the tall Saiyan helped himself in the room. A little dumbstuck by his unusual booldness, she closed the door slowly and approached Radditz, who was already sitting on one of the kitchen chairs.

''We have to talk, sister.'' Since she had become a pack mate, he more often than not called her 'sister'.

''What is bothering you, _brother_?''

''You. And the Prince.'' Her eyes widened as her mind was making up all kinds of horrbile scenarios.

''Frieza knows, doesn't he? I knew it as too good to be true. How did he get to know? Who told him? I will kill this fool by myself! Tell me, Radditz, who was it ?'' She screamed in her high pitched voice. The older Saiyan held his ears shut because of her screeching voice, but heard her anyway, unfortunately.

''Nobody knows, little warrior, calm down.'' As she did he started again. '' I am concerned about your wellbeings- or if you want so, your mental conditions. ''

At that she first was angy but she knew Radditz would never assume her or Vegeta insane or stupid, so she let him speak.

She nodded him to continue as he eyed her closely.

''Tell me, can you feel the prince?'' The human teenager instantly knew that this talk wasn't about ki sensing.

''I do. Radditz, why do I not feel your emotions. I mean, it's just ridiculous. You know the day before yesterday night? I had a nightmare and when I woke up, GUESS what I saw.'' He remained unfazed, waiting to answerd her own question, which she would.

''Vegeta tossing around like a mad man, kicking and balling his fists. At the beginning it was nice, but it's staring to affect me. I mean I still kinda like it, but I can never tell which my feelings are, and which his.'' Bulma whined.

Radditz nodded in understanding. Both Vegeta and Bulma were independent and one more obviously that the other, kept their feelings and thoughts to themselves. He imagined feeling emotionally 'naked' in this new situation himself and didn't like it one bit.

''What about you dreams, do you still dream of him?''

She shook her head. '' Not since I started feeling him up- literally.''

Nodding to himself again he started explaining.

''To answer you question, you can't feel me because we have a bond pack mates share. You and the Prince a starting to form bond like mates do.'' Bulma just looked at him silently as to not raise any suspicion in Vegeta with her feelings. It was truly hard to remain not on the outside but also on the inside unaffected by certain thing.

'' As you may can guess, it's a bond that grows slowly. The reason I am here is that I want to hear myslef how strong it already is.''

''Is that the reason I don't dream about the little Vegeta? Because I'm bonding with the teenage version? But, how is that even possible.?''

'' You see, sister, my mother told me everything there was to know about mating for I was the only one willing to listen and she didn't have a daughter, she took me with her and showed my everything she knew. Now I will tell you.

Mates are made by destiny. It's not like you Earthlings marry because once this bond is created, not even death can fully destroy it. Like I said before, you can't just take some random boy or girl to bond with, there is only one you are destined to mate with and therefore you won't find another, even if you tried. As far as my mother told me, the reason you dreamt about Vegeta before going to search him was that your soul craved for his mate. To my mother happened the same thing. She told me it was more like a parallel world than just dreaming. That's why you were able to bring the nacklace with you in this world. What you have seen and done there was also real. Even though it may seem you don't have a choice in that matter, it's the people who fall in 'love' as you call it. There are mates, that don't love each other, but still are not able to be without the person. It's their own choice. But as far as I can see, you and Vegeta are the first case.

Anyway, there are a few 'stades' mates usually go through. First is that the girl becomes a pack mate- wich you are. Then most of the rest happenes without a lot of efforts, more or less. You see, the bond can be strong or weak but it'll never breack. And so, each time you and the other person share something that is important for both of you, for example, a war or just talking will make you bond stronger and with that there are, certain benefits let's say.

For one you can feel the emotions the other person has. It's for one 'cute' as you'd say, but Saiyans as a warrior race, depend on knowing if our mate is well. There are several reasons for it. One is certainly that if the bond is very strong, the mates die together- literally. If one mate falls in battle , for example, the other one wouldn't make it to the next day. The next 'plateau' if you want is that you can hear the other's thoughts almost constantly. If you intercourse and bite each other during, you know what, you usually can here the other if the bond is strong enough, yet. This can take weeks or years, depending on the personalities of both.

So, don't think of the last part too much, yet. If you bite each other you accept the other as your equal and vow to God Vey that you will guard the other even in battle. In return, Vey gives the souls of the mates his blessing. But NEVER forget, that before you mate fully with Vegeta, punch him as hard as you can, if possibly, unconscious and run away from him, as fast as you can. He has to catch you to make the ceremony appropriate in front of God so you know, little warrior.'' He told her, his cheeks a little flushed by the uncomfortble issues ha had to discuss with her.

He stopped his monologue to see her reaction. Trough Bulma's mind were racing Radditz' words about strong bonds and blessed souls.

She gulped as one thought crossed her mind that wasn't particulary nice.

''Radditz, what will happen when I am gone?''

* * *

*** Sideways- Citizen Cope**


	16. Goodbye Mir'an Di

Disclaimer: You know I don't own it ..

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

**When I'm alone**  
**I dream on the horizon**  
**and words fail;**  
**yes, I know there is no light**  
**in a room**  
**where the sun is not there**  
**if you are not with me.**  
**At the windows**  
**show everyone my heart**  
**which you set alight;**  
**enclose within me**  
**the light you**  
**encountered on the street. ***

* * *

''If you deny your bond and start deliberatly ignoring him, you will slowly go insane, as well as him. You know that a being can only live if body mind and soul are so to say ''operating correctly''. And if you once again deny your soul's craving, your mind will become sick. It's the same with Vegeta, and it will be tougher to tell him that than you. So make sure you check as often as you can on his feelings and try to 'send' some to him. Just concentrate on your emotions and him and he'll know, ok. And it doesn't have to be all mushy stuff, just a little feeling.?'' He asked.

Bulma just nodded dumbly. _Great now if I don't take care, I'll end up in a nuthouse. _She tought irritated. But Radditz voice brought her back to the task at hand.

''You know, when Vegeta and I went to that mission, I thought he had lost his mind, he didn't train or eat properly. We came earlier than expected because he destroyed the whole population in three hours, Bulma. Then he wanted to go back to you ''to look after you''. Did you feel him the days we were gone?''

Shaking her head she answered. ''No. But when you got back I could.''

''Yeah, as soon as we entered the main ship and we met you, he spoke again. It was crazy to watch, to say the least. That's why I'm telling you this. Vegeta isn't the mushy one, neither are you. But I swore my loyalty to the House of Vegeta and therefore I have to protect my prince and comrade at all costs, Bulma. Although I am in this matter helpless, I require your help. I want you and him to be sane. ''

_Radditz sure isn't kidding about not closing up to Vegeta. If he's like that because of half a week, what will three or more years be like?_ She asked herself worriedly...

Suddenly remembering her plan, she stood up from her kitchen chair and walked towards the bed. She kneeled down and took one capsule from the bottom.

''Radditz, I have to give you something before I go. I'd given it to Vegeta, but I'm not sure he'll use it and I don't work for nothing. Please give him his things and the letter, ok?''

As he nodded she encapsulated the gadgets she had made and started to explain everything carefully. Making sure to let no question open for nobody'd be able to answer it once she was gone.

* * *

''Ok guys, there is only one ball left. Let's finish this guys!'' Chichi shouted eagerly through the wind as they flew with super human speed around the planet, searching for the last Dragon Ball. Behind her were Krillin, Goku and Yamcha, following her closely. Since sunrise they were searching for them and now it was almost ten p.m. Every one of them was hungry, exhausted as well as tired but they swould not stop until BUlma was back on planet Earth and well.

After about twenty minutes of flying the young woman exclaimed.

''There seems to be one in the mountains over there. Let's fly a little slower.''

The three boys did as they were told as the Dragon Radar started beeping uncontrollably. They had to be near it. On every face spread a little smile, knowing that the exhausting day was almost over; this was the last Dragon Ball ad they would sure find it soon. Nodding to each other, they spread into different directions aroud the mountains that had been called Grand Canyon hundreds of years ago.

The deserted landscape was hard to make out in the starlight and more often than not, somebody crashed flying into a hard, sandy wall. Two hours of searching had already passed as they felt Yamcha's ki spike. _He found it!_ Krillin though happily as he flew to the spot he had sensed his friends ki only seconds ago. And there it was, shining bright: The One Star Dragon Ball. But as soon as Yamchas orb of ki increased, everbody was able to see the issue: His position. The Ball was neatly seated around white eggs in a nest.

''Is she thinking the ball is one of her **children**?!''

Obviously the carrion eater did, for at this exact moment the mother started cuddling with the orange orb. As Chichi realized the gravity of the situation and how Goku hated hurting anyone, especially animals, she shot him a glare that said 'fix this, idiot'. He sure would not let anyone hurt the mama of the eggs. Very well, then he could fix their problem alone, she thought.

Ignoring the reflex to salute, the teenager with the funny hair style floated up to the enormous bird's nest.

* * *

That night after 'work', Zarbon came to her to escort her to the lab. Thankful that Vegeta still wasn't in their chamber, she put his clothes on and followed the green man through the halls.

They were mostly empty, only a few soldiers were awake and if they were, drunk. Nobody even glanced at them as they passed the different halls to their target.

As they entered the lab, she didn't turn the light on but went straigt through the mess the room was in, to the hidden door on the other side of tha lab, a little ki orb giving her the light her eyes needed.

The door wasn't locked, as aranged. Zarbon pushed it open and the light went on immediatly. Two android siblings welcomed them with sheepish grins.

''About time, Bumla.'' Said Eighteen. Her brother gave them an acknowledging nod.

''Okay guys, let's get started. I'll turn on your stand-by modes so you'll know what's happening around you. I'm sorry I can't leave you on like this, but we've never tested this kind of travel on living beings.''

The siblings gave her an approving nod an turned around to awake at their home and out of slavery.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Bulma was back in her chambers and had taken off Vegta's clothes just he entered their little apartment. For once, he wasn't beaten or bruised but looked healthy as one could be. _They let him in the regen tank agian. _The heiress mused.

She gave him a nod sat on the bed, waiting for him to say something she couldn't. She felt the inner stuggle in him, but didn't let it show. As the seconds passed by with both of them staring at the other, Bulma dismissed the idea of talking. The last day, she had made up her mind if she should give away her emotions.

The risc of being rejected was certainly high with Vegeta, but she came to the conclusion that without it, he'd make a mental wall when she was gone. She knew him long enough to know tat he felt awkward when it came to emotions, though she could not risc their health for the sake of pride.

Never looking away from his obsidian dephts, she summoned all hey feelings. Her feeling of loss and the grief that accompanied it bacuase she had to go back to Earth. The anticipatin that overcame her when he entered their chambers each night, her fear of loosing him. At last, through the mental bond, she pushed her love.

Vegeta stared at the girl that would leave him any minute now. He had spent the whole day training to avoid thinking about her and had failed miserably. He didn't want her to go, he wanted her to stay. But the prince knew that their time was restricted, that she didn't have a choice but to go back. Still he felt dispair at the sight of her, her long hair framing her face so gently. She had the earth clothes on she had worn the first day and her capsule belt and sack over her shoulder. _Damn, she'd so beatiful it hurts. _Yes it hurt to see her go so he had decided not to come back this night.

In the end, it would have been a cowardy act. He wanted to feel her hair one last time and memorize her scentt for the thousandth time, to be sure he'd never forge..

Suddenly he was flooted by her emotions. Fear, grief and .. love. He was so overwhelmed by this one feeling of hers, it took his breath away. He had imagined that there had to be some kind of emotion on both sides for the bond to get stronger but _this_ he had never expected. The feeling spread in his whole body and mind. It made him feel warm and at.. home. It felt like being under freezing cold water but being warm, like having a light in the dark depths of Hell.

Vegeta was totally lost in the feeling it gave him that he didn't even notice the flow of emotion slowly stop. Pride swelled up in him, at the same time as the little voice in his head said he didn't deserve her love. As he finaly felt it all subside, he realized that they still had their eyes locked. _Too late to run away, coward. _

He had to give this feeling back to her and he knew how. He looked into her blue stars as he summoned all his feelings for her as she had and sent it to Bulma through the bond without even a flinch. His arms crossed as always as he awaited her reaction. Would she take his unspoken offer?

Bulma's lip quivered as a tear drop escaped her eyes when she felt him. Through the things she felt from him, she started to smile a happily grieving smile at him. Never leaving her eyes, he approached her to kneel down in front of her. Bulma looked down, ashamed of herself for crying in front of him. But the Saiyan Prince wouldn't have it one bit, instead he lifted her chin with his forefinger and thum to make her look at him once again.

Through this, both of them stood up again, eyes locked. The blue haired teenager felt his strong but gentle arm wrap around her waist, the other hand cupping her face.

''Bulma, I..'' But his voice betrayed him and the sentence he wanted to voice.

''I know, _mir'an di.._'' My warrior. Her whisper was so soft he had almost overheard it. It was true: He belonged to her and she was his.

With the yearn and the longing of a lifetime, he brought her lips to his. The kiss was rather short and innocent but to Bulma it showed more than a universe full of books could have told her.

''_Terr'ah mir'an duun_.'' Until my last breath. She heard him say.

_''Metrahim nef qetil nev'ah.'' _Wait for me. The blue female whispered to him pleadingly. He nodded at her once, before bringing them together for another kiss, holding her as tight as he could. They were stopped in the middle of the kiss by the light that made her disappear.

''_An'eh_.'' I will. He whispered in his dark prison to himself.

* * *

All of they stoof together in a circle, looking up at the glory light emitted by the dragon Shenron as he said. ''You wish has been granted, farewell.'' The light became smaller and smaller until it was gone, replaced by the hot shafts of sunlight the sun gifted Earth with. And where the dragon had been seconds ago, was suddenly Bulma.

But instead of laughing and hugging them, she cried soft and silent tears, a small smile that slightly reached the eye was on her lips the moment she spotted her friens a few meters away. Shakily the blue haired traveller walked up to them only to be knocked out by all of her friends, jumping and hugging her.

''Oh honey we missed you so much. I'm glad you mad it back healthy.''

''B, how was the last year? You have to tell us everything.''

''Come on guys, that can wait until after breakfast, I'm really hungry and I think Bulma's, too.''

She heared their laughter and smiled once again, before heading for their little home.

A home that wasn't hers anymore. It seemed empty although full with people to her. Before her trip, Bulma had always thought that home was a place, where you'd find your loved ones all around you, being happy. Now she realized that this definition was wrong.

Home had been where he had been. It didn't matter that they had been slaves far away from any planet with no way to escape. It was the feeling that had calmed her. She had been safe and secure with him and he was relaxed when around her. Life had been tough and easy at the same time.

Now everything they had was gone. Not forever, Bulma knew, but it was damn near close.

That day, the blue haired teenager told her friends of her adventures while away. About Nappa, who had bravely sacrificed his life for hers, her first purging, her new friends Vegeta, Radditz and Zarbon. The meeting with Frieza and his ability to transform as well as his 'company' that sold planets to the one with the best offer, killing billions of innocent people, and the banquet. Then, Bulma stood up and looked through the familiar faces before telling them to step back.

''You know, I met two people who wanted to come home as well.'' She grinned as she pushed a capsule to the floor. As the smoke cleared, a boy and a girl stood before them, arms crossed and grinning. Chichi, Guko, Krillin and Yamcha just stared dumbstuck at the two ki-less people who just poped out of one of her friend's capsules.

''Guys, this are Seventeen and Eigtheen.''

* * *

He tossed from one side to the other, his mind and body searching for the warmth of his blue princess. He turned again but instead of feeling her head rest on his muscular belly, her hand on his waist, Vegeta felt nothing. Nothing but cold sheets.

Inhaling deeply, he took in her scent and looked at the empty side of the bed a millionth time this night. How was it possible that he missed her so much already? He was a strong warrior with royal blood, how could he yearn for her touch, her eyes, so much to forget to eat? Radditz had brought him something this evening when it was clear that Vegeta wuoldn't come out to eat himself. How long would it be until her scent faded?

He hoped she was safe where she was, even with these two tin cans in tow. He had sparred with them, as Bulma had wished and let them go with her for she could easily defend herself against them. Was Kakkerot now by her side? Could the Saiyan of Earth, Radditz brother as he had learned, defend his.. dare he say it?.. his love?

A warrior had no time for such foolish emotions. He had to stay allert and ready to fight at all times and weaknesses like this would only be in the way. And still.. it felt right.

To feel her consciousness brush against his mind, her supressed ki, her silken hair and the sparkle in her eyes when they argued. Would they ever see each other again? Did she miss him, too or had she long forgotten about him? His eyes wandered to the nightstand where Radditz had left his food.. e could at least eat a little bit. Starving wouldn't make him feel better, anyways.

That was when he the neatly folded paper on it. He reached for it from his position on the bed and opened it.

His eyes widened in shok as he read the first sentence.

_Dear Veggie, _

_since you are reading this now, I'm sure I have gone back to earth.. _

* * *

**So.. Bulma's back home, what will happen next? FInd out and Tell me what you think!**

*** Time to say goodbye Andrea Bocelli**


	17. Seeing The Future Ahead

**SaiyanPrincessBB: **I hope that was soon enough :D and you'll enjoy the next chapter. The next few chapters it will be a little sad, though, too.

**nikki-michelle: **Thank you! I was worrying if I did make it sad 'enough' but it seems it was.

**Cornichon 92: **Well in the end they're destined to, aren't they ;)? But it will take a few chapters because I have a lot of plans with them.

**IMPORTANT!** This chapter begins two moths after the last chapter! ENJOY!

Diclaimer: I don't own buddy..**  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

**Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline?  
That's where I'm gonna wait for you  
I'll be lookin' out night and day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay***

* * *

Dear Veggie,

_since you are reading this now, I'm sure I have gone back to earth.. I would like to tell you how I feel about going back but I'm sure you know by now. I only want you to know that if I'd have had a choice I would have stayed with you. _

_Radditz has a few things to give to you. Please keep them around at all times, you'll need them soon. He will tell you how everything works. Keep the date I went back in mind and look for my position in three years from then. Meet me at planet Aarseth __that day. Co. .Z. 30 . I'm sure you'll find the planet, it's quite big. __Since Nappa's death I have a target and I have a plan, just follow me there. I know it sound weird, but remember, I'm a genius. Haha. _

_I can't tell you what I'm up to, but I promise everything will turn out fine, trust me and don't you dare do anything foolish!_

_Vegeta, isn't it funny how we don't speak this one language? I don't know about you. We never talked a lot of personal stuff and still we are bonded in a special way, I can feel it, literally. (Don't you dare roll your eyes). And not even now I am able to tell you how I feel.  
_

_I know you hate the mushy stuff, but I will miss you until the day we meet again. With you, I left a part of my soul behind that is yours until you give it back to me. No words could express the graviity of my sorrow and yet I hope. With this hope, I look forward to see you agian, prince._

_Love, _

_Bulma._

The girl was right. No words could exress the feeling of loss he had. His head ached suddenly as his vision blurred and he throught that maybe there was a leck in one of the pipes above. He looked up only to find the ceiling completely intact. Then he felt something run down his throat and immediatly he lifted up his right hand to wipe it away. The clear liquid smelled salty. As he examined the drop it dawned him. _Am I..?_

What of all gods had made him, the Prince of all Saiyans cry?! Sighing, he shook his head and looked out of the little of space he saw from his chambers. He was grieving, he felt empty more so than ever. Vegeta heard Radditz words again. S_end her your emotions, it is the only way to stay sane._ He felt his comrade's word were true but it still felt a little cowardly and foolish to send her his feelings. Especially since he had thought a year ago that he didn't even _have_ some except for his rage. But he began to get desperate. It had been two months since she had been gone and he had stopped his training and did not eat regularly. Such a short amount of time had passed since her departuer and he already struggled to go back to his old ways!

_Well, let's give it a try. He thought to himself, pushing his pride into the last corner of his consiousness._

* * *

Krillin knew something wasn't right. He had felt it the minute she had been back agian. Something was missing and Bulma didn't tell them. Yesterday, she had told them of her plan and all of them, even Seventeen and Eighteen who had stayed with them had agreed to help. So Since the day she came back, all of them trained together with these gravity simulating wristbands to get stronger. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he thought of Eighteen. The blond android was the most beatiful girl he had ever met. He could see through her cold facade and saw the little girl that was amused by Gokus behavior at dinner and his little jokes. And as he saw this he only wanted to see more.

But fiirst was this issue with Bulma. He could tell this Vegeta character wasn't just a friend like himself or the others. _Maybe they do belong each other in an other way._ He thought. His trail of thoughts were interrupted by Yamcha telling the newest joke he had heared as he had been in West City yesterday to buy some groceries. As everybody started laughing, Bulma started to almost choke on her own food. Everything went silent, eyes locked on Bulma as she swallowed it with teary eyes. Ten her azure eyes turned darker just for a second, but Krillin had noticed, raising an eyebrow.

The next thing that happened nobody wouold have anticipated. The blue haired girl started crying, armes fixed around her belly and chest, jaw clenched and eyes shut tightly. _What is happening to her?_ Two seconds before she had just seemed perfectly fince. Admittedly, her friends had had a feeling that she missed her new friends, but none knew the extend of missing. Sometimes she went silent for minutes but snapped out of it soon happened in her bed at night though, nobody knew.

Krillin and Chichi jumped up simultainously shouting her name and asking what was wrong with her before. Krilling caught her in mid- flight that would have made her kiss the wooden ground of their small house. He laid her softly down on the couch in the living room as everybody else was in the room.

One minute later everthing was o.k again. Her breathing went normal as the tension in her body ebbed away along with her tears.

Yamcha was the first one to find his voice and breack the silence. ''B, are you o.k? What's wrong with you? I mean, what exactly happened?''

'' Give me a minute and I'll explain,o.k?'' As everbody nodded, she summoned her emotions. She had been overwhelmed by Vegeta's grief at the momentarily loss of her that it had almost killed her mentally. She didn't want to send him something back like this. Firstly because it was hard on him as it seemed and secondly she wanted to comfort him. She sent him her love and the happiness she felt at the fact that he had been the one to 'call' her first and her pride for him to let him feel better.

Exhaling deeply, for this willing transfer of emotions did cost some enery, she opened her eyes again and faced her friends.

''Ok, guys, maybe I didn't tell you everything..''

* * *

As her sweet emotions flooded through his whole being he thanked Vey for her. Suddenly a knock was heard. He shot his eyes open with new awe and the renewed strengh and self-comfidence hence her feelings for him.

He sat up from the bed to open the door for Radditz.

''My prince, we have a new assignment. We are to depart within the hour.'' He nodded to his comrade as he turned around to his bed. The door was still open and Radditz could see his pack mate walk to his sleeping facility and take the letter Bulma had given him in his hands. With one rise of his prince's ki, the letter was no more.

Vegeta turned around to face him once more. ''Let's get going.'' And he added mentally. '_Let's check the girls devices out_.'

* * *

They were flying to a distant planet on the borders of Frieza's empire. Accustomed to space travel, it was ok. for them to travel one moth to the planet, though Radditz was worried about Vegeta. He seemed better at the moment, but for how long? Only a week had passed since he had felt the change in Vegeta._ I bet he comunicated with Bulma. _ Radditz was just preparing dinner for both of them as the emergency button blinked. This was not good at all! _On the first trip where nobody can trace our true location something like this must happen!_ He cursed to himself while running to the control room of their ship. Radditz didn't even have to check the board computer to see what was wrong.

Through the huge window in the room he could see it. A meteor shower he hadn't seen in years! The rocks were gigantic, some about ten times greater than their own ship! They could manouver through it, but the megnetic waves disturbed the ships systems. They were off course! _Vey above, please help us!_ He prayed silently. The older Saiyan didn't know what to do but he knew, or rather hoped, Vegeta wouldl have a plan!

Radditz contacted the training prince and told him what was happening. The only thing he heard was a snort through their link.

'Just let the ship navigate through it and we will see where we land. If we're lucky we're not that much off course and we'll just make a little stop-over before we head for the target again. No sweat, Radditz.'

So the warrior did exactly what his prince had told him. Wait. _He's still really calm. Maybe this emotional exchange did more good than I anticipated._

* * *

''Well, congratulations Bulma, it seems you're as good as engaged.'' Said Goku happily.

Everyones' jaws dropped at his statement and stared at their blue haired friend. ''Is... is this true B?'' Asked Yamcha disbelieving, his eyes as huge as Chichi's pans.

Blood rushed in her face as she nodded. ''Yes, by Saiyan customs and law, I'd be engaged.''

''But you can make it undone, can you?'' Krillin asked. He was shoked about Bulma's confession and Goku's understanding of the situation before anybody else did. _Maybe he is truly Saiyan. I never really care about his tale, but then agian it is odd that there's an alien race, looking exactly like humans but with a tale.._

The genius shook her head slowly. ''No, Krillin. Mates are destined for each other. Even if I didn't love him the way I do, it would be impossible to seperate us- our minds- for too long, except when one of us dies. But as soon as we mark each other as mates, the I would die with him and the other way round, no matter the distance.''

''Uhm.. B, how do you _mark_ each other? You're not going to let your skin get burned, will ya? '' Yamcha questioned, not so sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

''You.. you bite each other.''

''Seems quite logical to me.'' Seventeen stated who had been silent since the little incident in the kitchen. ''If you have the ability to share your 'soul' like you say through emotions, then it is your mind that connects with thoughts and the body with this blood sharing thing. Quite unique, I must admit.''

''It sounds very romantic.'' Chichi sighed dreamily.

''Yeah, I think it could be like that. I mean I do feel sometimes Chi's feelings, but only if it is a really strong one, I guess. Bulma? I think I want to know something else. Are you sure this Radditz character is my brother?

* * *

'' Arrival on plates Namek in T-0.5 minutes. Air: breathable. Landscape: No information. Water is available. Economical status: No information. Population: approximated 500; friendly inhabitants with low fighting power.''

_Where the heck is Namek?_ Radditz thought a bit irritated. They were flying towards this planet for three hours since the shower, so it couoldn't be too far away from their actual assignment. But the Saiyan was sure it wasn't in the Icejin's Empire.

_I guess time will tell.. _

He had prepared some snack for him and Vegeta so he went from the control room to the prince's private chambers and knocked. ''Vegeta, I made something to eat. We'll land in about twenty five minutes. I'm waiting for you in the kitchen.''

Who knew if the Nameks where truly that weak. They had stayed safe for such a long time, and who knew if they weren't able to surpress their power as well? These thoughts ran through Radditz mind as he put his battle armour on. They would stay here for a check up on the mashines and for a little tour around the planet.

But truth to be told: He already knew that Vegeta would check on the planet while he had to stay at the ship. Though it annoyed he hell out of him, he didn't want Vegeta glaring daggers at him while he fixed the ship. It wasn't the best feeling, that was sure.

With a loud 'thud' they landed on the planet and soon afterwards the door slid open. Radditz let a heavy sigh escape his lips. _Very well Radditz, let's get it on before andventurous Vegeta comes back._

* * *

Vegeta sensed immediatly for the strongest live force on the planet and flew towards it. It was an old purger habbit to do so, but today he wouoldn't purge anything, just look around. The landscape of Namek was quite impressive. The planet had three suns and apparently no moon. The grass was blue and the sky green and most of the land was shaped by rocks with skinny trees on them.

After about half an hour of flying, he saw a small village with about ten little, funny shaped houses. The inhabitants had green skin with little antennas on their heads and wore wide, colourful robes. What was the most funny, though, hey all wore scarves even though it was quite hot. Obviously they had no female Namekians. And they did look quite hilarious, Vegeta thought to himself. He had never seen anything like them before.

Abruptly he came to a stop as one Namekian was floating just in front of him. The green, muscled man nodded his head slowly. ''Hello Saiyan Prince Vegeta the fourty-ninth. Our Great Elder Guru wishes to be visited by you. ''

A snort was heard as the suspicious teenager replied. ''And how is it that you know my name, grass hopper? When last I looked I did not introduce myself.''

''You are right, Prince. Our Great Elder has seen your arrival a long time ago and awaites you. He said he has something important to discuss with you. I also should tell you that, how you may already know, we Namekians are a friendly people and we do not wish to harm you in any way, nor do we have the power to do so. Of course you can deny his wish, but do know it would be a great honor.''

_He is right about the last part. Could this old man tell me about the future or how to become a Super Saiyan if he knew I was coming? Maybe it is worth a try. If not, I can always kill him if he is not worthy of my time._Vegeta thought. Then he nodded to the Namekian to lead the way.

Said alien did as he was 'nodded' to do, so he turned around to take him to his Great Elder. Only little time passed before Vegeta was able to make out a little, pointy mountain with a Namekian house on top of it. The building was slightly bigger than the others he head seen when he had passed tha little village. The Namekian landed in front of the huge door and as he did it slid open immediatly.

He showed the Saiyan with his hand to go in first.

As soon as the door slid shut behind the two of them, the warrior was greeted by a deep voice that reminded him of the sound of nature and the dusty wastelands of his anihilated home planet.

''Finally, we meet Prince Vegeta. Thanky you Nial for your aid.'' The green man nodded to his superior and left the two of them alone.

''Why did you wish to see me?'' The prince had intended to sound a little rude and mocking but instead his voice and body seemed to not obey him but feel relaxd at the Elder's presence. The old one's aura held something wise and old as the universe itself in it and it was hard for Vegeta to not be at least polite to the huge being in fron of him.

''I wish to give you advice, young prince. I have watched over you for some time. I can sense that great days are ahead and the universe is about to change. For better or worse is within your power to decide. You have closed you heart, Vegeta, reopen it for soon you will recieve the greatest honourable and prideful sacrifice and gift love created since the universe has been. I feel great power within you but let me tell you, the things your heart yearns for the most are out of your reach if you abandon youre soul's desire.''

Vegeta only stared blankly at the old alien. _What is this all suppsed to mean? What is he blabing about a sacrifice?_

''I cannot tell you the future I am seeing, young prince. I can only give you advise and this I did. I wish you the best and don't worry, the girl is fine; you will meet soner than you think.'' Guru chuckled to himself before raiseing his left hand slightly. '' Now, my boy, come nearer I have a little gift for you that you will need very soon.''

Entranced with the old Namekians thoughtful words, he stepped closer. As he did, he felt a sudden push, like pushing a fist through a wall. Not even seconds afterwards he felt a great power flowing through his veins. Power he hadn't even though imaginable.

''I have unlocked you true potential. But do not think there is nothing above this plateau, warrior. Everything is expandable, never forget this.''

With his last words, Vegeta nodded a thanks and before he could turn around and leave, he was back at his ship. Beside him stood a startlet Radditz gasping for air.

''Ve-geta. Uhm, the ship is ready for take-off. Shall we leave immediatly?''

''Yes.'' The younger Saiyan smirked smugly.

* * *

*** Black Eyed Peace- Meet Me Halfway**


	18. The WholePunishment

**SaiyanPrincessBB:** I don't wanna tell what's going to happen but let's say that some wishes need time to be fulfilled.. ;P

**cp: **Thank you! As you may have realized, I'm actually trying to get a chapter updated avery sunday and thurstay, I just can't guarantee I'll always have the time..

**nikki-michelle:** I hope you do both! ;) There will be some sad scenes while Bulma and Vegeta are seperated but it won't last too long, promise!

**Cornichon92: **They will be. I couldn't stand that form of betrayal, so don't worry. Like said before, I won't spoil, but he will go through certain painful things that will influence his personalty. But never forget ( for the future) that no matter how mean he is, his bond with Bulma is a sacred bond that is not easily brocken.

**Vegeta ki Deewani:** Thank you so much! I'm trying to improve my skills but it takes time, of course. They will soon enough but there have to happen certain things first. Trust me, it will be worth waiting ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own it, buddy...

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

**Love letters straight from your heart  
Keep us so near while apart  
I'm not alone in the night  
When I can have all the love you write**

**I memorize ev'ry line**  
**And I kiss the name that you sign**  
**And darlin, then I read again right from the start**  
**Love letters straight,from your heart.***

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_I know it doesn't really help to write these letters to him, because he'll probably never read one. But they calm me down, it feels like talking to him. Every month I write a letter and make him feel our bond. The moment he responds I feel like I haven't lost half my heart in space, doomed to float around for the rest of I don't care what you say, I'll just start._

_Hello Vegeta. It's been exactly twohunder-twenty three days and six hours since we have last seen each other. PGR's have started to be produced and I almost have everything I need. My ship is almost ready, the dragonballs almost usable. I know it will only be 872 days more until I can see you again. But I miss you. I miss you so much I'm hallucinating sometimes. I see you in a corner, leaning agianst the wall with you arms crossed and a sheepish smirk on your lips. I miss the few kisses we shared and I miss your prude, your jokes and mockery. Everything would be better that this silence in my head. _

_Even though I can feel you in the deepest cornders of my mind and in the short encounters we have, it's not enough. I want to give you a hug that you won't responnd to. I want to cry on your shoulder because I learned to love the twins but they went training on their own. I want to lay beside you and sleep on your chest and wake up with the warmth of an oven and smell of freshly mowed grass and ashes beside me- I want you beside me. I feel your love when you sent it to me but I want to see it in your eyes. Sometimes I think I'll go insane out of loneliness. _

_Before I mett you, my friends- my new family was enough. Now everything they can offer me hasn't changed, but I have. They love me and they would die for me. But beliebve me, I would leave them for just one kiss of yours for good. Maybe I'm crazy or obsessed, I don't know, really. Einstien said one's crazy if your doing the same thing again and agian and expect a different outcome every time. I might be, who cares. Every cell cries in pain bacause of the loss of you, I want you back, Veggie._

_Though the only thing I can do is work and train. It will guarantee freedom and thath's the only thing keeping me going. After these remainig 872 days, hopefully won't it last longer than a week- there won't be anything that can stop us from being happy. _

_I love you, Veggie; don't do something foolish,o.k?_

_Yours, Bulma _

* * *

The once lush and ever noisy forest was now a dry wasteland where the two suns of the lately purged planed shone down on the two young Saiyans as it was trying to punish them with it's heat for what they had done. Radditz and Vegeta were currently roasting an animal and enjoying their first bite of the delicious inhabitant of the pruged planet. It hadn't been an easy task to kill all those people on the huge planet with it's two suns but they had accomplished the task within four days. Once again they were reminded of Bulma and how much she had done for them.

Without her, they would have been punished for their little unvoluntary trip to Namek and would have probably died because of the great power of the former inhabitants. Instead nobody'd ever know there had been something wrong in the first place with their travel. Above all that, Vegeta and Radditz had regardless their leta arrival on the planet, enough time to enjoy themselves, alive that is, before leaving again. And that was exactly what they were doing at the moment: Enjoying a well-earned meal.

Suddenly Vegeta closed his eyes and was shaking slightly. In the beginning Radditz had feared for his prince, but he was accustomed to the trembeling during his and Bulma's exchanges by now. The younger warrior never told him how she was or what she felt, but he could tell it weren't always pleasing emotions she was letting him feel. His royal companion was calmer than usual after these exchanges. On other days, he could see how Vegeta was slowly beginning to change. He was much mmore short tempered and never left a chance out to almost kill him. He wasn't the arrogant little kid that always had a joke in mind anymore, he had become an arrogant too proud for his own good, obsessed with his soon-to-be mate teenager.

It annoyed the hell out of Radditz that Vegeta didn't speak as much as before but at least he knew, from times when Vegeta was asleep and he sneaked up on hin mind that he cared deeply for Bulma and she was suffering as much as him. Not one night went by without Vegeta dreaming that Bulma was dying somewhere and he wasn't able to rescue her. He missed her greatly, Radditz could tell. But in these last nine months he hadn't been able to figure out how to console his prince. He was just a side character in this huge show and wasn't able to help.

But he couldn't blame the prince, either. Once he had got a glimps of Bulma's sorrow and pain and need for him and it had made him instantly feel miserable and dizzy. How was it even possible for both of them to feel such a great loss when they weren't even bonded properly. True, their minds were to a great extent, but not fully anyway. It was probably theihr love that mad it so painful for them. At that realization, Radditz wasn't so sure anymore if he really wanted a mate. If it meant so much pain, he'd rather pass.

Radditz again thought about what this Guru character on Namek had said to Vegeta. It seemed to be a riddle. _ You have closed you heart, Vegeta, reopen it for soon you will recieve the greatest honourable and prideful sacrifice and gift love created since the universe has been. _He had the feeling it was something about Bulma. But would she be able to give or sacrifice that would change the universe? Were they both doomed to fail? What did the old guy mean by that? It was too complicated, really.

* * *

She was almost done. The ship would be ready in tomorrow and the fiftythousand PGRs had been build as well as five gravity chambers as large as a floor at her compound at Capsule Corp. Thanks to her parents who had helped her financaially and gave them to the corporation's production. It was hard to leave most of her friends again, but it was necessary. She would do it for him because it was the right thing to do. Bulma felt like sh ewas the only one able to help and it made her proud of her accommplishments so far but also fearful.

Would she be able to do what she had set up in her mind or would she fail? What if they didn't believe her? What if sopmething happened to her and Goku and they'd never make it? She shook her head violently. No., She had to think positievly. _Everything will be just fine BUlma, trust in yourself, dammit! _At least Goku would fly with her and hopefully he could help her purpose more than just being a good friend and companion for thier trip. They just had to listen to him!

Chichi and the others were collecting the dragonballs to make the next wish they needed. Tomorrow the two of them would go and they'd leave their friends to train for two years, hopefully not more. _It is necessary. _ She reminded herself. Again she checked everything so far.

The food was prepared as far as it was possible. But most of their flight they'd have to eat frozen food. She only hoped she would remember everything Radditz had taught her about cooking. The teenager smiled to herself. Day by day she came nearer to war. Every day she came nearer to justice, to revenge and more important, to him.

The blue haired sventeen-year old only hoped her prince would be follow her advice.

* * *

''Hello Vegeta, I'm so glad to have you back. It's been lonely without you here, you know.''

''What is this flattery all about, Ginyu?'' Vegeta was pissed beyond belief. He and Radditz hadn't even left the docking bay and the purple freak already wanted to mess with him. Vegeta would have liked to kill that bastard for his cocy attitude but he still wasn't strong enough to kill Frieza and therefor his cover as 'weakling' was not to be blown because of his short temper. He would let that bastard beat him up and swallow his pride for his life's sake, for now at least. Bulma had told him that Frieza had four forms and with each new transformation his powerlevel would increase at least by 50,000 and Vegeta wasn't even close to that.

_When I will rise up and face Frieza, I can not take any chances. At least that dick head will aid me in my purpose. _He smirked to himself.

''Then let's get it own, oh allmighty and graceful one.'' The prince laughed dryly.

Half an hour later, Ginyu had a heavy injured Vegeta pinned on the wall, fakre-gasping for air. He had got a beating that would Frieza to shame and if he wouldn't have contained 9/10 of his strengh before the 'spar' started, he would have been death by now. Nonetheless his ribs were brocken and his vision blurry because of his swollen eye. The prince was indeed close to unconsciousness. With all his might he intended to kick Ginyus head, but the purple alien was faster and punched him in the gut. Suddenly he felt pride and love flow through his body as all began to be swallowed by the blackness of sweet oblivision.

''Bu..l..ma.'' He carked befre the darkness overwhelmed him.

Ginyu turned around hastily. Was somebody in the room? That was impossible but he still turned a few times around to check properly. A sly smirk began forming on his lips as he understood. _This Bulma must be a girl? How interesting. Maybe we will have plans together, monkey prince.._

* * *

Seventeen and Eighteen landed between the little house of their new friends and the rather big spaceship. Everyone was gathering in front of the spaceships to say goddbye to the two adventurous teenagers Goku and Bulma. They were hugged and kissed by their friends and the pig, cat and the old man as well as a white small guy and a quite tall guy with three eyes. Eighteen just shook her head about the unusual meeting and the even more unusual people, but the only thing she was truly interested in was baldy who risked a glance from time to time.

He may have been a little shorter than her, but she believed he'd be a godd catch. Okay, so maybe he wasn't the brightest light in the house but he was sure cute and funny and when she was him she got this bubbly feeling in her belly. She hadn't seen them in a few months so she had insisted in saying goddby to Bulma because she had rescued them.

It was true, they had been transformed into androids to destroy, but Eigtheen couldn't have done something like that. She may was a little shy and didn't say much, and she had a big moulth sometimes but she didn't want to kill. It just wasn't her thing. She'd rather like having a little shoe store and sell her favourite shoes.

The beautiful blonde stepped slowly forward to give her new friends her hand. They shook hands and winked the others as the door slid closed behind them. She knew it was hard on Bulma to go. The genius had done the exact same thing twenty two months ago and now it was time to leave their friends for the sake of justice a second time. She had told her she missed this Vegeta warrior, and now she would live through the same stuff- at least the spacetravel thing- without him.

''I have made plenty to eat, if you can, please stay a little while.'' Chichi said and turned around with everybody following to their little house.

''So Eighteen, how's your training going?'' Looking to her side, she Krillin walking beside her, blushing furiously.

At that, she had to surpress blushing herslef, but the smile on her face had won the war in her mind. '' It's good. I'm getting stronger everyday.''

''Do you think we will be able to win this thing?'' She looked away for a moment. It would be certainly tough. The android didn't belive everybody would stay alive, maybe none of them, actually.

''I don't know, Krillin. But we're in this together now, and I know everyone will do the best he can to stay alive and win. Maybe we're destined to fail, who knows? But you know what? As long as we fight as one and stay together, I know we have a chance.'' She smiled down to him. She really believed it. The humans she had met through Bulma showed her atht everything was possible.

* * *

''O.k Goku, this is it. There's no turning back now.''

''I guess so Bulma. What did you say how long we will be flying in space?''

''According to my calculation we should be here for about six months. That's why I made it so spacious so if we need to we can just be for ourselves. And there's a training room I didn't show you. Actually it's a gravity chamber, even though we can't use our ki in there it should come in handy. You're in for a spar, huh?''

Goku's face lit instantly up as he heard that. ''What are we waiting for!''

Three hours later, they were sitting in the kitchen and eatin dinner. ''Ww Bwa Idnwr tod..''

''Oh come on Goku! Please don't tlak with you moulth full.'' Bulma insisted. Obedient, the earthling-raised Saiyan guped down his foor and started anew.

''I said I can't believe my brother showed you how to do all this great stuff. What's he like?''

The heuress was actually a little astouned by Goku's interest when he hadn't asked anything about the Saiyans in general. But she answered him nontheless. '' Well, he is liike a older brother to me. Ha gave me advise nd assurance when I needed it and he believed in my nonexistent cooking skills until I had some.'' She chuckled. ''He always dreamed about finding a mate himself and settle down. Radditz said once that your mother wasn't a fighter like your father, but a doctor and she told him everything she knew before she dies. He was more into that stuff than into fighting but he had to get accustomed to it when Frieza's men found him in space. That's probably the reason why he is the weakest even though he was born as elite. He just doesn't care to conquer. He's a good healer and a good cook and a godd listener.'' A heavy sigh eascaped her lips. It was hard to talk out him and Vegeta.

''You really miss him, don't you?'' Goku didn't want his friend to be sad. She was the one who brought their little family together in the first place and she was his best girlfriend. He wanted her to be happy. That was why he had decided to accompany her in the first place.

''So let's get started with my lessons. I need to be a real Saiyan soon, don't I?'' He laughed.

'' True, Kakerrot. Let's get started.''

* * *

''Is that true, Ginyu?'' The sinister voice asked that belonged to the dreadful Icejin.

''Yes, my Lord. I heard it with my own ears.''

Taking another sip from his red wine, Frieza turned around to face his loyal subordinate.

''Then let's take our little monkey prince to the Whole.'' He chuckled to himself. ''I would have expected him to be smarter than this, he knew the punishment for this kind of treachery.''

* * *

*** Elvis Presley- love letters**


	19. Painkillers

I hope this is working now! I've tried about ten times to post this chapter and every time, chapter 17 was posted, IF I was able to post anything at al... I'm really sorry about that and I hope it's right now. Again sorry and enjoy!

Cornichon: No he does not know. It would ruin all my plans if he would. ;)

nikki-michelly and SaiyanPrincessBB: Thank you for your review. I hope you like this chapter!

**ATTENTION! I probably shouldn't do this, but yesterday I had a new idea about a fic, and I immediatly started writing. I will post it soon if I intent to post it anyway, but now that I gave this seconds fic a chance I don't think I will be able to post chapters thursdays and sundays, what doesn't mean I won't try! Just don't be upset if I don't update twice a week. **

**But for now, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. **

Disclaimer: Don't own it, bro..

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

**I want to hold the hand inside you**  
**I want to take a breath that's true**  
**I look to you and I see nothing**  
**I look to you to see the truth**  
**You live your life**  
**You go in shadows**  
**You'll come apart and you'll go black**  
**Some kind of night into your darkness**  
**Colors your eyes with what's not there.  
**

* * *

It was dark. He was surrounded by darkness and not even his Saiyan eyes were able to make out any shapes or formes. Vegeta felt tired, drained from his energy. He tried to move but there wasn't enough space to even strech out his legs properly. With too much effort he pushed his arms above his head but halfway, his arms stopped to move. That was when he felt the chains. With every move more energy left his body. He was exhausted and it became hard to keep his eyes open.

_Where am I? What happened to me? Where is Radditz? Why can't I power up? Where AM I? Why can't I FEEL ANY LIFE FORCE?! _ Panic overcame the prince as he tried once again to move but there just wasn't any space. His back leaned agianst a wall, his feet met with another wall and his legs were clumped together on other walls. This was way too cramped for comfort!

It became suddenly hard to get oxygen in his lungs. He wasn't exactly claustrophobic but he had never liked small rooms. _This is just too much. Breathe, Vegeta, breathe. _He told himself over and over again. He had to calm down, he had to think straight. The last thing he remembered was that he fought with Ginyu. Then everything was black. _So I'm still on Frieza's ship._ It was relieveing and confusing him at the same time.

Before he could think anything else, he heard a swoosh. He turned his head in several directions but as expected, he didn't see anyone or any thing.

''I see you have woken up, my little pet.'' _Frieza! _Anger overcame him instantly as he heard the sinister voice of the lizard.

''You may wonder where you are. Well let's say we have a problem to solve. Obviously you met a nice little female, didn't you, Vegeta? Of course I can't let you whore around and sire children. You certainly understand my dilemma. The rest is up to you to figure out. But don't worry, monkey. You won't be alone in there for too long.''

The last thing Vegeta heard was the maniacal laughter of his oppressor before everything started to tickle. First it as only his legs but it spread way too quickly. Something was crawling on his body! Suddenly Vegeta realized where he was. _The Whole.._

He had always thought it were rumors the soldiers told themselves. Now he knew the rumors were true, indeed. The Whole was some place where soldiers were sent when they were suspected to fool around with a woman. Warriors told him once that there were 'Painkillers' that drained your attachments until there was nothing left.

His eyes grew big as he felt these _things _shootimg something like needles into his body. Instantly fear rose up within him. But as soon as the fear came, it was replaced by agonysing pain. His body went rigid and suddenly, everything stopped. His body ached everywhere but he wasn't afraid anymore. Not for his life, not for his Saiyan companion, not that Frieza somehow had found Bulma.

Bulma. Hopefully she was well, wherever she was. He felt incredible pain once again. It became harder and harder to breath. His muscles flet like jelly as the creatures pushed their needles into him. Vegeta had fought many battles and some of them had almost ended him. But this kind of pain was overwhelming, overtaking every thought his mind could produce.

The last thing he felt was the pain, as the omnipresent darkness overtook his senses and everything went black again.

* * *

_Hey Vegeta, it's me again. _

_I guess if you knew that I'm writing you every day, you'd probably freak out. Hehe. But as long as you don't know, I think it's not too embarrasing since nobody but me knows about out little, nonexistent encounters._

_Goku and I are only three weeks away from the planet. So far, nothing bothersome happened. It's truly hard to teach ''Kakkerot'' Saiyan language and tradition, religion and all that stuff but he's really determined and it's nice to talk to somebody in Saiyan-go. _

_I miss you, Veggie. I miss you every day when I wake up alone in a too big bed. I can't feel your warmth and your smell or your hair. Even though Goku's by my side, it just isn't the same. I know I shouldn't worry, but I do. I haven't felt anything from you since the day we went off and ever since I tried to send you something myself. Why didn't you respond at least once? I know you're tough and all, but why did you stop now that I miss and need you the most? I know you're not dead, so where are you, Vegeta? _

_I can see you, you know? You're on Frieza's ship since the day I went away agian. You're not even on a mission, so you aren't even busy! I can see you there, so what is wrong with you? _

_Give my just a sign, a flicker of anger, sadness, grief or happiness, I DON't care! Just a little something to know you're ok. Goku said I shouldn't worry so much but it bothers me. You're worth everything I'm going through but still I need to feel you. _

_I know you can't read this or hear my thoughts. But why don't you react to my feelings? Where these kisses we shared just some sick little joke to you? Why did you stop, Vegeta? I deserve an answer and I'm so angry becuase of you! You jerk! _

_Ok. I know I'm being unresonable. Just be o.k, o.k? After all, you're supposed to stay alive until everything is set and ready. I want to see your suprised face. I wanna see you happy, a smile is a little to much to hope for, but at least a smirk. But to see your eyes is the only thing I truly want._

_I hope I'll see them soon.._

* * *

Radditz couldn't rake it anymore! He was stuck here in his room and it was impossible to help his prince! The only thing he could do was bring him food and even that wasn't always possible. He hated that prick! How had all of it happened anyway? Why had he not been there for the person he swore loyalty to and that he would protect at any costs? The hell was he protecting! Sitting in his room like a cowardly bastard, waiting for this monster to release him.

Three weeks had passed already and Frieza still wasn't willing to let Vegeta go. Instead he ordered Radditz to watch Vegeta suffer everytime he had an emotion. Most of the time he was just silent, staring into the nothingness he saw. Then, all of the sudden the Painkillers started moving and attacking him all over again.

Vegeta didn't even scream of flinch, but Radditz could literally see the incredible pain his prince was in. Even though it was hard to admit, it brocke his heart to see him suffer this much. But he also was proud of Vegeta. He knew he would have probably died a long time ago.

The long haired Saiyan sighed heavily. Deep down, he felt like Vegeta _was _dying. Not physically, but mentally. Yesterday, he had stopped accepting food and water that was, regrettably, thrown down to him. He didn't want to bring the nutritions his prince needed to him like this, but there was no other way in or out of the cell Vegeta was in. He had stopped talking and mumbling to himself and had probably given up moving at all.

It was painfully clear that he wouldn't make it much longer in there, especially without food and water. His prince wasn't supposed to die in a whole full of creepy insects sucking up every feeling in his body! He was supposed to die an honourable death in battle! This was too depressing .. he couldn't do a damn thing about it! That was truly the worst part about their situation.

_To hell with it all! _He thought furiously. He had tried everything! He had tried contacting Vegeta mentally, but at some point he had just refused to answer and then, some time later, he couldn't even feel him acknowledge their linnk at all. It was like his mind was total vacuum. Nothing was in there, and nothing came out of it. He had begged Zarbon on his knees to release him at least one night. But he had refused alltogether. The green freak had dared to say it was impossible, that they'd die both if it came out, but he for once certainly didn't care anymore.

He was a proud Saiyan warrior and he refused to give up everything he believed in just because somebody told him something was impossible! Everybody had said to him that his brother was dead and he shouldn't mourn over somebody that he hadn't even met once. They said he was definetly dead and he should give up hoping. And yet Kakkerot was alive and well!

_I have to think of something soon.. Hoping won't save Vegeta. _But what was he supposed to do?

* * *

He didn't know how much time had gone by while he was sitting here. Where was _here_ anyway? What was time? He truly didn't know. If time and here is not known, maybe it is unimportant. Then his existance would be unimportant as well. How was he even sure he was existing at all? Just because he thought, didn't mean he was here. Maybe someone was telling his to think these things. Maybe somebody had made up all this to let him think he was somewhere and he was somebody.

There were so many things he wasn't sure about. But a few things seemed to be true. He heard these voices sometimes that told him he was Vegeta. That had to be true, otherwise they wouldn't repeat it all the time, right? Then, he knew that pain was real. He felt it almost all the time. Long ago, he had forgotten where the pain started annd he ended. If he didn't feel the achiness, it was clear he did not exist. But how could it be that he existet one moment and then in annother one he was gone?

It was nothing nice, but it was the only thing he could feel without the pain. It was a constant reminder to not think too much. Because when he thought too much, something wouldn feel like bubbles inside of him and then the pain would come back. Everytime he started hoping he would get to know if he was real, the pain was starting to come back.

He didn' wasnt to feel the pain, it was hurting to much. He didn't like it. But who said he wouldn not dissapear if it went away? Who could guarantee for his existance? He knew he was alone, so who would tell him? Did he even hear right? Maybe these voices were made up just like the thoughts he thought because of this thing that told him what to think. He feared this thing in his head. He didn't want to be manipulated and he didn't want to think something that would make the pain come back.

But now it was too late! He had though too much and now he felt this bubbly thing again and then there were the things again that pricked him all the time. _Why do they always come back? What did I do wrong?_

Suddenly he remembered why he was here. Why he was stranded without heart, soul, or home..

This one word came always back to his mind at some point and he didn't know why. When it came, there always appeared this feeling inside of him. He hated it! He hated it because it brought him pain all over again. This word was so cruel and ruthless, it always came back at some point.

Again he heard it in hi mind, this Bul-ma thing and again he felt this sweet heat in his body that mad him feel better but it was crushed almost instantly by this pain. _What is this Bul-ma doing to me?_

* * *

Eighteen closed the door behind her and walked to the kitchen downstairs. As Krillin saw her, he asked. ''Is she o.k?'' Instead of talking she just shook her head, no. She couldn't actually tell him that his best friend's girlfriend was crying herself to sleep every night. It was too shameful and it would only make him worry even more.

Since Bulma and Goku left, she and her brother had stayed at Mount Paozu and trained there. About a year had passed since the three of them had been on Frieza's ship. It was hard to believe, but she had grown fond of all of them, especially Krillin, Eighteen thought. She could feel her blush and quickly turned around so he wouldn't notice. It was nice to have him around and he always made her laugh when she worried about her new friends.

''Sometimes I fear for their lives, too. I mean Goku has never met these people before, what if nobody likes him or they just shoot the ship from afar and they both die? They're my bets friends, I don't think I could stand it if they'd die.''

Eighteen certainly wasn't one for comfort, but she had learned a whole lot while consoling Chichi as only other female around. So she forced her hand on Krillin's shoulder and smiled down at him.

''Don't worry Krillin, let's change the point of few. What if everything goes well and we just sat around worrying about what-could-have's and what-if's instead of trianig, huh? Then everything would have been in vain and we would die anyway. So let's go sparring a little while, waht do you say?''

A heavy sigh escaped his lips but he stood up nonetheless and smashed his right fist into his other palm. ''Ok Eighteen, let's get it on.''

* * *

_(A/N: TIME JUMP)_

This was too much. Too much time had passed and at first he head shooed Radditz away, but now he feared it would soon be too late! He had to at least try. Frieza usually listened to him because he was nearer to the actuall subjects, who not listen now? _Here goes nothing.._

''Lord Fieza, it is a magnificent show to watch the little monkey suffer becuase of the Painkillers. ''

From his peripheral vision, Frieza glared daggers at his subordinate.

'' Zarbon, what are you trying to imply?''

''By any means, I do not think any of your decisions are wrong my Lord, I would never dare to think such a disgusting thought. However, Vegeta is coming to a point where I believe he will soon not be able to do any missions for your organization. And this is highly disturbing though not suprising, taking the amount of time he spent in the whole so far, into account.''

''Are you trying to say that he'll be useless if I won't release him soon.'' He stated more than he asked, still glaring angrily at Zarbon.

The yellow-eyed alien gulped audiably. ''If you want to put it so blankly, then..yes.''

* * *

''O.k Goku, this is it, we'll land in 31 minute. At that, her best friend rushed to her side and took a seat next to hers. The huge window allowed them to look deep into space and no planet was inside.''

Goku looked up at the clock on the wall near him. ''Forty seconds. Not it's only thirty seconds. Twen..'' Goku stop and just watch, you don't wanna miss this unique moment now, do you.'' Cut Bulma off.

_His is just a way too precious moment for him to start counting!_She thought angrily. But as she looked through the window again, there were only few seconds left. The blue haired human was suddenly very nervous. Was it even right to do this? Well now she didn't have a choise anymore.

Then it appeared out of thin air. Both friends gasped at the sight of the planet that was much bigger than Earth.

''It is.. beautiful.'' Goku stuttered after a while. Bulma only nodded and watched the planet come nearer. She shook her head violently. _This is not the time to stare at it like a fool, we have to get ready.._She wanted to cherish this special moment with Vegeta, and once again, she sent Vegeta all her love._ At some point, he just had to respond.  
_She thought.

''We have to get ready.. We are landing in the middle of the capital Goku, so we have to look more than appropriate. You know where the armour is I gave you?''

''Yeah, I know.'' With that both of them went to different directions of the ship to take a quick shower and dress properly. They encapsulated everything they needed, in case the space ship was attacked and totally damaged. As they met again in fron of the door, only two minutes were left before they would step out. Goku's heart rate increased drastically. What would await him here on this planet? He didn't know if it was good, but at least he hoped so.

He squeezed Bulma's hand tighter, though just before the door slid open, he let loose. What he saw, was more he could have ever came up with in his own fantasies. As far as he could tell, the capital was built on sandy ground. It was obvious this plaet was more deserted. No birds flew around but every now and then, one would see a huge tree that had to be at least one thousand years old. The red sky reflected the blood red sand on the ground, like it wanted to tell newcomers how deadly the people of this planet were. Once he looked around the landscape around him, he saw two people approach the spaceship with attendants.

The two Earth-born teenagers exchanged quick glances and stepped out of their craft. Once the aliens approached them, Bulma showed Goku to bow as she started to speak.

''It is an honour to finally meet you, Queen Maye, King Vegeta. You do not know me, but I am a friends of your son. Allow us to introduce ourselves.'' She looked up, no fear shown in her eyes, as she waited for a sign of the King. As he nodded his head, she went on.

''My name is Bulma Briefs and my companion is the Siayan Kakkerot who was sent on a purge mission to Earth. We are here to tell you that war is ahead.''

* * *

***Mazzy Star - Fade into you**


	20. To be Free Agian

**Hell readers! I know this chappie is a little short, but as I said last chaper, I'm writing on a new fic at the moment also. But i'm trying by best!**

**I know some of you don't like Vegeta being tortured and to be honest, nor do I. That's why the chapter where that's happening are shorter. On the other hand, it has to appen, why you may can assume or will find out later.**

**SaiyanPrincessBB: They didn't time travel but wished for Vegeta-seji to be revived when BUlma and Goku are 30 minutes from the planet away. I had a feeling I didn't get that through right.. **

**Cornichon92: Well you'll have to read and find out for that one *smirk***

Discalimer: I do not own DB/Z or it's characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 20  
**

**Some people say I'm one of those guys the blessings of life over looked.  
Sometimes I feel like the tattered, torn pages of some old paperback book.  
All the places I've played and the money I made, I've still got nothin' to show.  
And the only thing I have left in the whole wide world is you***

* * *

The Saiyans who had gathered around the ship and were in hear's reach, started to whisper amongst themselves about the new comers. Soon enough, the King silenced them with rising his hand. ''That's enough!'' He said more than loud enough for everyone to hear before turning his gaze back on the two teens.

This was the moment Bulma and Goku worked for. The young Saiyan only hoped they wouldn't have to fight these people. He could tell that the King was strong, but he himself wasn't far away from his plateau. Also, Goku wanted to meet his real parents. Years ago, he had deduced that it wasn't really that important but now they were an arm's reach away and he couldn't help but wonder what they were like. Would they even recognize him? He was cut off his trail of thought when the King spoke up again.

''Follow me and my Queen to our humble home. This is not the place to discuss such issues. My men will bring your ship to the palace, too.'' With that said, he and his wife turned around without looking back.

_'Do you think they are telling the truth, Vegeta?'_ Asked Maye to her mate through they bond.

_'I did not see a lie in the girl's eyes. Yet we have to know more about them and what they want. Especially how a third class foor and a human with almost nonexistant power level now my son and live to tell the tale. Besides, it is too suspicious to land on our planet just now. I have seen you in hell the last time, I'm sure of it, Maye and you know it, too. They know more than they let on.'_

A few minutes passed as they made their way to the throne room of the palace in silence. Neither Bulma nor Goku paid attention to the gorgeous palace. Bulma didn't because she knew the place by heart and Goku because he had his parents in mind. The double doors were help open for the royals' little company just as they took their seats.

King Vegeta, unexpectedly patient and anxious for answers, waited till the door closed behind his 'guests' and began his interrogation. ''Tell me, Kakkerot what is going on here? And just so you know. Denying your King the truth means death.'' He said in a nonchalant manner.

Goku stiffened under the hard gaze of his people's King. This man was _his _King but he sure looked different from what he would have expected a king to look like. But then again, Ox King sure didn't look like one either. _Get a hold on yourself, Goku, This is not the time to think about appearences!_ He screamed inwardly. The Saiyan from Earth took a deep breath before saying the right thing. The truth.

''You see King Vegeta, about sixteen years earlier, Vegeta-seij was destroyed by Frieza. Sure you have felt a little dizzy about an hour ago. Well that was because my friend, Bulma found a way to resurrect you planet and people.'' He hoped the man on the throne wouldn't ask more about the Dragonballs. They weren't supposed to know this little detail.

''Is that true, Bulma Briefs from Earth.'' Asked Queen Maye in an nonchalant manner.

''Yes. I did someone a favour and he granted me a wish, before dissappearing into thin air.''

As king and queen saw that they were telling the truth, they both fell in silence. How was it even possible? But it was true. Only moments ago she had felt the pain of a lifetime. She remmebered walking around with her last energy draining painfully as she searched for her mate in the icy flames around her. That had been Hell, she knew it. Maye and her mate and king had toled about it and he had been experiencing the very same thing only to be after what felt like forever, be back on their homeplanet.

She had been dead and now, she was back on her planet with her people. It was a relief to know that Hell would not see her anytime soon. This was her second chance and she would make a difference. That had been what Vegeta and her had decided and the reason why he hadn't blasted that damn ship of their's in the first place. And now she was glad she hadn't.

Maye was more than thankful for this gift that this little girl had made. Why though, she didn't understand. ''So tell me, Bulma Briefs of Earth-''

''Just call me Bulma, your majesty.''

''Very well then, Bulma, why did you revive us only to declare us war?'

The heiress began to shift her weight from one foot to the other. This was the most dangerous part. However, there was no talking around it. She had to make clear what her target was.

''Well, Queen Maye we didn't declare war. Kakkerot and I were actuall hoping you would join it- more or less. You see, we're am kind of on a mission...''

* * *

His eyes opened slowly, like they didn't want to work. So as soon as the light hit his eyes, he closed them again. Where did this light come from? He tried again, but couldn't stand the light for longer than two seconds. All of the sudden, his body went rigid and he felt it again. This bubbly feeling that made him forget that something was wrong- with him and the outside world- with it's warmth that came along. He relished the feeling only for a second befor stiffing for the expected pain, following such a feeling.

However, it never came. He cracked his eyes open in disbelief. Was it even possible to feel something without the pain? He wasn't sure anymore. He wasn't sure about anything. It wasn't dark anymore. It wasn't cold anymore and there was no pain. There was no pain or dizzyness. Where was it? Without the pain, and this bubbly feeling, he wasn't sure he existed. Now it was questioned more than ever since his surroundings had changed.

Or maybe, maybe it was all just his imagination. He shou-

''Vegeta? Are you all right?'' Startlet, the prince turned his head to the direction the voice had come from. There, beside him, stood a man with long, wild hair and armour. Even after several minutes, this creature who sat beside him did not look away. _It appears he had been spoken to me._ Vegeta thought. Right, he remembered. 'Vegeta' was his name. Was he allright? Well, he wasn't in any pain, and the bubble feeling wasn't there to cause it, he felt lost but physically, he appeared to be fine.

That checkes mentally, he nodded to the figure before him, before he realized he was lying. Hes legs were completely streched! It felt.. funny, kind of unnatural to not have them anckled at least a little bit, so he decided to sit up.

As he did, he examined the room he and this guy were closer. Everything was white and bright. Actually there were quite a lot of lights. Was this a parallel universe? Was he dead? Where was fluffness coming he felt under his skin? Slowly panic rose in him, but he knew better that to let this thing that made him uneasy get the better of him. As soon as had come, it was gone, neatly bottled up under the surface of his mind.

Radditz watched his prince with sarrow and disbelief. It appeared that Vegeta didn't even seem to know anything around him. He obviously didn't know who he was or their relation not even his own name, from the expressions he had caught. As he had looked around, his eyes began to widen, but as soon as his expression had changed in that of pure disbelief and disarrow, it had changed into a clouded mask full of nothingness.

The eyes of his prince were empty, once they settled with his surroudings. Zarbon had told him that nobody had survived more than two weeks in the Whole, let alone almost two months. Now, he witnessed himself the price the Saiyan Prince had payed to survive. His mind and sould were clearly damaged to a point, were there was no full recovery, or at least, Radditz couldn't imagine it at the moment.

''I know it seems unbelieveable, but I am Radditz, a companion of yours. We know each other for over ten years.'' His face didn't change, neither his onyx orbs. Radditz exhaled audiably as he looked up at his last strings of hope almost faded at his side. But he would not give up, now that Vegeta was back. He would find a way to restore his memory.

''You must be hungry. Do you want to eat with me?''

This imagination was actually asking him out for a meal? How twisted was this man in his head truly? But he could not ignore the rumbling in his belly and he assumed it would be best to go along for now. Maybe, just maybe, this man, this Ra-dditz was real. He had do touch him to find out. There was no other way of knowing.

So as he nodded, he mimicked Radditz and stood up from the bed but before starting to walk to wherever the food was, he stretched out his hand slowly. It still was fascination how he could stretch his arm as far as he pleased, and pouked the older Saiyan fascinated in the chest. His eyes widened for the split of a second. _He IS real! I can feel it! _Before he put his expressionless, emotionless mask back on.

Dinner went by quietly as Vegeta inspected Radditz' every move as if fearing he would suddenly dissapear into thin air if he didn't look at him constantly. The long hairedd warrior didn't feel comfortable under his master's gaze but didn't want to 'scare him off'. So he endured the watching session with patience, he hadn't known he had.

* * *

''But therefore we need strong men. And this is why we need you and your army, your majesties.''

''Foolish girl, do you not know why our race was destroyed in the first place?-''

Before the Saiyan could inhale to go on, the blue haired teen cut him off. ''I know very well the circumstances and I have learned from your mistakes. I have planned this for a long time and I know it is not able to gain your trust in such a fair amount of time, so give us the opportunity to explain ourselves and the plan.'' Both the king and queen were quite taken aback by the little outburst of the young girl in front of them, but neither of they commented her lilttle slip.

Radther, the Queen of Saiyans turned her face away from Bulma, only to give Goku beside her an encouraging smile. ''Kakkerot, please tell us of your strategy.''

''Well, you see, I'm actually here to train the Saiyans some techniques. Bulma's the brain, here. You'll have to ask her, I guess.''

A second ago, the king had looked at both of them sternly, his face and eyes stirr and watchful. But now, he was laughing uncontrollably, gasping for air. ''You're... haha., have quite .. the humor.. Kakkerot.''

As the king's mocking laughter subsided, Goku rose his voice once agian. ''But I'm telling the truth, king Vegeta. I-''

''Stop this foolish blabbing this instance! How Am I to believe that a mere woman of a weak low level race with no experience of space travel has come up with a strategy to destroy our gratest ene-''

''Listen here, you jerk and listen good! I can't stand your ill-tempered family anymore one of you was more than enough. So you will stop being such a rude man and give me the respect I deserve or I'll not respect your son and tear you apart you pain-in-the-ass! ''

As she went on, her blood red ki flared around her and even though the king was not able to sense her ki, he could feel and see it now.

''You will listen and acknowledge my efforts and damn you if you won't appreciate what -''

''Enough you insolent-''

''No, buddy you listen here! I'm far stronger than you. We are here to help you!'' She exhaled slowly and counted inwardly to ten before continuing. ''We need you, and you need us. And even though I might be a young woman, I am more than skilled scientifically and in the battle fielt. Would you like to listen to our offer, King Vegeta?''

_Vegeta! Don't you dare try to attack her! Did you not hear her saying something about our son?! Besides, she is right, you can't exect her respect if you underestimated and mocked her. Let's listen what she has to say, my mate. We wanted to make things change, did you forget? I don't want our people and us end up in Hell all over agian. Let's give it a try. _She thought to him through their bond in a calming manner.

''Fine. Present your offering. But before you do, let's summon the seer.'' _ I won't listen to any more this foolish girl has to say if he says her plan is doomed to fail._The king thought stubbornly, feeling insulted by Bulma's true words. He knew better than to not use the seer. Last time he had ignored his advise, his planet and people had left for the other dimension.

Not even five minutes passed before the golden double doors swung open and the mirror image of Goku stood in front of him. _What the ?!_

* * *

**What do you think? Liked it, or not ? Make a writer happy and leave a review.**

**;)**

*** george strait- the only thing i have left**


	21. Sweet Dreams

Hey fellas! Today, was probably the best day of the whole month because I finally got the courage to quit my job. It was Hell working there, I tell ya! So for all of you who were sad because I said I wouldn't update as I did the last couple of weeks: I will update a lot sooner from now on, even though I'm writing currently on a second fic. Not that I have enough time, I will do my best any update more chappies per week.

And thank all of you for the reviews and PMs I get for this story. They're always keep me going. So please leave a comment.

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

_**I look at you, when the world is full of lies  
I look at you, and the truth is in your eyes  
I look at you, when I lay me down at night  
And I wanna see a dream come true  
I look at you, and I know I've got it all  
You touch my hand, and the burdens start to fall  
You ease my troubled mind, I love you more each time  
I look at you  
**_

''Can I offer you something to drink?'' Bardock asked the two teenagers who sat in hius living room.

''If you have some sha'khora, I'l like to have a glass.'' Bulma said, smiling politely to the seer as Goku exclaimed. ''For me, too, please.'' Mumbled the earth-raised Saiyan to his biological father.

_I can't believe he looks so much like me. Or do I look like him? This is just too weird.._

The father of Goku nodded and dissappeared behind a corner to get his guests drinks.

''Oh Kami, Bulma this is so unreal! What should I do?''

The genius warrior smiled to her friend reassuringly. ''Just be youself Goku. Nobody can be so charming as you. It appears we will stay here for a while and teach the Saiyan people some stuff. It's better to try to be normal. He's your father after all.''

''Normal?!'' He hissed disbelievingly. ''How can I be normal when all these crazy Saiyans seem so heartless and cold? They're like well-oiled mashines, not like human beings. I am not like them and I guess that is something he won't like.'' Goku added in a slithly sad tone.

''Oh Goku, every parent loves their child! I'm sure when he sees you in action, he'll be prud of you. I think you just have to get to know each other. Besides, you pointed out the obvious 'Kakkerot'. They _are _not _human beings._ '' Then she shrugged. ''That's just their mentality. Saiyans don't show affections and emotions so openly like humans do. But you will know their appreciation when you see it. Believe me.'' He winked at him, before punching his arm with no force behind it at all.

_'Bardock you bastard! You will tell me this instant where my son is, or I'll rip out your tongue and make you swallow it!'_He heard his mate Colleen scream through their bond.

He only sighed and turned around to get to the fridge_. 'If you must know, he's in our house right now. Come home soon or they'll be back in the palace before you get a glance of him.'_ He chuckled to himself mishievusly. _Colly will be furious when she realizes they're staying for dinner._

After filling two glasses with sha'khora, Bardock went back to the living room, one glass in each hand. He sat beside the two teens and passed them their drinks. The scar-faced Saiyan didn't know where to start. He wanted to know as much about his lost child as possible. On the other hand, his pride wouldn't allow him to breack put crying and demanding to be told about his whole life. So he settled for more important things he could think of.

He had seen Bulma in a vision and he knew she would decide the fate of his people. It was time investigate her.

''So Bulma, tell me about the relationship with prince Vegeta.'' Her eyes went wide with horror. Could he know? _Well, he is a seer after all. Also, he's Goku's father, he can't be that bad. _She reassured herself before telling him the whole story. She told him about her dreams and the year she spent with Vegeta and Radditz, and the fallen Nappa. About the bond and that Vegeta wasn't responding for a couple of weeks.

He told her not to worry and promised to try to see the prince later that day. Even though he seemed calm, he was shocked, angry and concerned, alltogether. How was it possible for her, who was human but saiyan, to be the mate of the planet's future mate? What about their bond? Was the prince in danger? Obviously he was not dead, otherwise the genuis sitting across from him would be a bundle of madness. What was going on on Frieza's ship? All the answeres were hidden from him, but he would meditate and try to see what had happened.

But first he wanted to hear everything that had happened to his son after the landing. Bardock was told the infamous story about the first Dragonball hunting and the villians they had faced till that day. About their friends, and how they lived together in the wilderness. Goku was kind of afraid what his proud Saiyan father would say about Chichi, but he wanted to let him know. Bulma had told to be himself. And without Chichi by his side, he wasn't.

''And in that first hunting, I also met my girlfriend Chichi. She's a princes and with Bulma the strongest female fighter of our planet.'' He exclaimed proudly, though inwardly he was shacking.

''I can show you a picture if you want.'' He offered to his father after said just stared at him.

Bardock, who had listened to every story of the two nodded his head in approval. He was impressed to say the least. His son was a hero on the other planet and he assumed, even stronger than the king, and the blue haired human, too. He himself could not measure power like they could but he just knew they were. Bulma was practically mated to the next king of their people. She was sure to be queen some day. He smiled inwardly at that thought. Yes, this girl was worthy of being a queen. But it would be hard to gain the trust of their people. She may know everything about Siayan culture but she had never actually lived it. They could not oppose agianst the prince's choice of mate, for everybody knew that in some way, nobody had a true choice when it came to mating. It was Vey that brought them together.

The picture was one of the latest they had taken. It was actually Chichi's birthday and everybody was there: The two cyborg twins, arms crossed and smirking smugly into the camera, Bulma sitting next to them on the grass with a glass of wine in her hand, Yamcha and Krillin next to her, shoulders around one another. Chichi stood in the middle, a little tiara she got from her father on her head, blushing in Kakkerot's embrace as he gave her a peck on the cheek. On the right side of the photo were Master Roshi and Ox King, the birthday child's father, Turtle, as well as Oolong who sat on the back of Turtle and tickling Puar who was laughing her head of. Tien and Chauzu were sitting next to them as Tien just pulled Launch into his lap and his younger friend accidently let go of his balloon hence the shock oft the sudden movement.

As the old seer looked at the photo he had mixed feelings. Never had he seen such an open display of affection, let alone from so mamy people. Somehow he felt embarrassed because with this photograph, he was actually witness of ths display, and even a litttle bit disgusted by the affections they were all showing as well as the fact that his son had been part of it. This was no behaviour of a Saiyan! But then he had to remind himself that Kakkerot had never seen an other Saiyan his whole life and he could not expect him to act like something he didn't even know about a few months ago.

Then, pride swelled up his chest. His little boy had a mate and something like a family. Dear and loyal people who guarded his back and took care of him. Kakkerot had told him that almost all of them were fighters and were currently preparing for the upcoming war. He was glad his son had survived and not extinguished this planet. He had a good life, indeed. He was strong, mentally and physically and a proud and caring man. Maybe he did not have the Saiyan mentallity but he loved to fight. That was enough for Bardock, at leats for the moment.

Suddenly the door swung open and a a bautifull, small Saiyan woman with blood red hair that wildly spread across her back to her knees, stepped into the living room. Everything went silent as she approached the three of them only to come to a halt in front of Kakkerot and nodded her head.

''Hello Kakkerot, I am you mother. My name is Colleen.'' Then withohut a second glance she turned her head towards Bulma. ''Welcome Bulma, it is nice to meet you personally.''

Then she walked out of the room to go to the kitchen without waiting for any response. _'Our son and friend seeme quite impressed, Colly. But where was my kiss?'' _

_'You won't get a damn thing from me for quite a whie for not calling me immediatly as they both landed, asshole!'_

Chuckling, Bardock stated that his mate was in a rather good mood and asked the both of them to stay for dinner.

* * *

A month had already passed on planet Vegeta and progress was showing everywhere. Two days after Goku and Bulma had landed on the planet, the army had been informed about the upcoming war and were ordered to make themselves ready.

After that, Bulma had installed with a team that had been provided the GR's into the palace and several military stations across the planet. The most important persons, like royalty, their guards and majors had gotten PGRs for constant use. Since then, Bulma had started plotting, or rather, discussing her plan with the king and queen.

Meanwhile, Goku had spend a lot time with his parents. The first impression was easily forgotten. His mother was quite temperatemntal and over protective; actually she was quite a little like Chichi. Bardock was a little more preserved. He was always arround but never talked much. He was a true warrior, wanting to sparr every day at least for four hours with him. Goku assumed that his father knew that he surpressed his power. Since ha had taught him and his mother how to surpress and sense ki, he constantly challenged him. Even though he was fond of his father, Colleen was kind of his favourite 'parent'. She was a godd cook and knew a whole lot about healing. She actually was a medic and every chance she got, she showed or told him stuff. Everything she said, Goku absorbed like a sponge.

It was quite nice to be able to heal faster without sensu beans. It may have seemed a little childish, but he had even mixed some healing balms on his own, and it had truly been fun. also he liked the time he spent with his mother the most because it made him proud of himself. He didn't like to admit it, but it sometimes bothered him that he wasn't as intelligent as the others. Of course, Chichi, Krillin and Yamcha as well es everybody else on his planet felt stupid when compared to Bulma, but still. He didn't know a lot of the science stuff and even though he didn't care for it most of the time, it didn't feel good to not know anything but how to fight.

With his mom, he learned a lot of stuff that he found to like very much. He could have learned some things from Bulma, but he was quite self-conscious and had never asked. Colleen didn't need to be asked, she just teached. She was proud of her own little departure and to be a part of the palace life. And everything she knew, she taught him. They weren't through all of it that last month, of course, but he was proud of his knew found knowledge, be it all so small, nontheless.

The knowledge he had possessed befor the trip to Vegeta-seji would come in handy this afternoon. Ha had prepared his 'lessons' for the soldiers. First he would start to teach the king and queen how to sense somebody's ki. Tomorrow would come the others. He was nervous as he stepped into the throne room and the doors were closed behind him, leaving him exposed to the two mightiest people on the red orb.

He bowed his head in respect and put a stoic expression on his face, as he had picked up from his Saiyan parents. ''Your majesties.''

''Kakkerot.'' The king Vegeta said. ''Finally we can start the fighting.''

''Well, your majesty. It isn't exactly about fighting but about concerntrating and meditating.''

''What?! You were supposed to show us these fighting techniques that are required for our plans to succeed, not meditating.''

Maye shot her mate an evil glare. '_Be patient, my _KING_, or there won't be anything to do tonight except _dreaming_ of sex!' _

Instantly, the king relaxes his facial muscles, only to demand with surpressed anger. ''Explain.''

''Well, you know that one can use their ki only right, if their mind and body are in keeping with each other. The exactly same thing happenes if you try to sense a persons ki. You have to be consistent and aware or your surroundings. That's why it is so important to meditate. If you're not calm enough in the beginning, you won't be able to do it.''

A scoff was heared from the left throne. ''So how long to we need to meditate?''

''I guess until I sense that you are calm, king Vegeta.''

He stoof up suddenly, a vein bulging up on his forehead as his face grew redder by every second that passed in unsufferable silence.

''This is inacceptable, thirs-class! I will neve do what a good- for no...''

The young Saiyan stopped to listen at some point and driffted off into his own thoughts.

That this afternoon was the longest of Goku's entire life, was an understatement.

* * *

There was a sandy, red path ahead. He followed it, leaving behind the huge woods and swirling up dust as he walked. It was hot as the sun shone directly on his little path. Because of the trees, there was no wind or noise he could make out. It was almost too quiet. Even though it seemed odd and very suspicious, he couldn't help but feel calm.

He didn't know how long he walked but after some time, he could make out a clearing in front of him. Somebody sat there, all dressed in white on a bench. This made him curious so Vegeta quickened his pace. Ha had only walked a few yeards as the scenery changed and became quite dark in the clearing he had just entered and the wind whistled soft melodies from a lifes that were long forgotten. But he walked on until he stood a few steps away from the girl with oddly blue hair and her white dress. Her alabaster skin shone beautifully in the star-light night and he asked himself, who this girl was; especially what she did outside, all alone. As he looked at her face again, their eyes locked.

She smiled him and slid aside a littlem motioning him to sit down next to her.

''Hey Vegeta, it's nice to see you agian. It's a pity you don't remember me..''

* * *

**How come Vegeta dreams of Bulma? What about his parents, will they realize who Bulma truly is or will Bardock maybe let something slip? Review and find out it the next chapter ;)**

**__*****George strait- when i look at you**


	22. Soul's Caves

**Hello dear readers!**

**Thanks for the reviews and PMs I got for the last chapter! I really appreciate it. If you have any questions, suggestions or comments, review or PM if your a little shy. Some of you have asked about my new fic and yes, it will be another B/V get together! So stay in ;)**

**And yes, I will be posting more ofthen, though it may be possible that the chapters will be sometimes a little shorter than usually.**

**To VkD: I know, but there will be more again. Though my next fic, wil be almost COMPLETELY written from Vegeta's point of view!  
**

Disclaimer: I don' own DBZ or it's characters

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

**_I had a dream last night_  
_Last night I had a dream_  
_Everything was black and white_  
_And it smelled like gasoline_  
**

**_We stood in the corner_  
_And I held you tight_  
_I kissed your mouth_  
_Till my head got light_  
_Last night when I had a dream *_  
**

* * *

''Who are you, woman?''

Again, the blue haired freak that had no tail, patted on the brench. ''Sit down Vegeta. This is a dream, I will do you no harm.''

His legs began to move themselves and so he did what he was told. As minutes passed without any word, Vegeta brocke the uncomfortable silence. ''Where are we?''

''At the moment, your body is on Frieza's ship. We are in the Royal Woods of Vegeta-seij.''

As this woman beside him uttered those words, he wanted to rip her apart for her insoolence. However, he was overwhelmed by area. It seemed that this place emitted calmness and peace and he couldn't find the anger he thought he had seconds ago. Instead he just asked.

''How is this even possible?''

''I cannot tell you everything. Have you ever heard of 'Soul's Caves'.''

He shook his head,no. ''I don't know it, but the name seemes familiar. What has it to do with my position?''

''What you see around us, Vegeta, is your soul's cave.'' She told him calmy. ''It is said that God Vey created these caves. What you see before you is real, like the life you live. And at the same time it isn't.''

''What are you talking about, woman? Who are you, anyway? Who is this other half? I demand answeres, now!'' He said, though his voice wasn't full of anger like he had it intended it to be, but calm and reserved.

The blue haired woman just smiled and nodded, continuing her explanation like Vegeta had never said anything. '' It's like a paralell universe. You see, it's like a place for your soul to find peace and rest, to be whole. This is your and your mate's cave.''

''So you are-''

''Well, in the real universe, I am your mate. And I am not Saiyan, that's why I have no tail.''

The Saiyan prince only nodded as in acceptance, though still slightle taken aback by this revelation. ''But why am I here, then?''

''Because, I had to go back to my own planet. You spent the last two months on a horrible place that drained your emotions and memories of me, and almost everything you knew. However, a soul, Vegeta, never forget's.'' A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she continued. ''We were able to overcome insanity by sharing our emotions through our mental bond that was created during the time we were together, but you did not respond me for a too long time. This is your last chance to escape madness, Vegeta. A year ago, I travelled with you to a purging mission and stayed with you for a year. Nappa, your bodyguard died to save my life for your sake on that mission. Radditz, you and me went back to Frieza's ship. But I don't have to tell you everything. Give my your hand.''

He cocked an eyebrow curiously at her, but stretched his hand out nontheless. As they touched, he felt a chill run down his spine as thousands of memories flashed before his inner eye, followed by emotions. It was breathtaking. Not only the fact that this was truly happening, but that year with this woman, he had lived with.

As he opened his eyes again, the blue haired beauty stood up. ''It is time, my mate. I have to go back. Take this.'' She said and handed him a folded sheet of paper that looked overly used. ''It is a letter my true me wrote to you. It will give you hope and light in the darkest and loneliest hours. It will remind you of the truth that you leaned tonight.''

With that, she turned around and walked away, only to be swallowed by the dark night that surrounded the little clearing they had been at.

* * *

Vegeta jerked up from his slumber, looking around frantically. He was covered in sweat, but his room was cold. Nexxt to him on the couch of his room on the mainship awoke Radditz from sleep.

''Radditz you imbecile, who are you doing in my chamber in this hour?'' He demanded to know as he sat up on his bed properly.

Through the dim light in the room, he could see his companion brighten up. ''You remember!'' He gasped.

''Of course I do, now get out of my chamber or I'll blast you into the next dimension!'' He hissed back.

''But how?'' Was all the older warrior could manage to whisper before his voice gave out.

How? Vegeta looked down to his hand. There was something inside his fist! So it had been true after all. Still a little disbelieving, he opened his fist to unfold the used paper inside.

_Dear Diary, _

_I know it doesn't really help to write these letters to him, because he'll probably never read one. But they calm me down, it feels like talking to him. Every month I write a letter and make him feel our bond. The moment he responds I feel like I haven't lost half my heart in space, doomed to float around for the rest of eternety. So I don't care what you say, I'll just start._

_Hello Vegeta. It's been exactly twohundred-twenty three days and six hours since we have last seen each other. PGR's have started to be produced and I almost have everything I need. My ship is almost ready, the dragonballs almost usable. I know it will only be 872 days more until I can see you again. But I miss you. I miss you so much I'm hallucinating sometimes. I see you in a corner, leaning agianst the wall with you arms crossed and a sheepish smirk on your lips. I miss the few kisses we shared and I miss your prude, your jokes and mockery. Everything would be better that this silence in my head. _

_Even though I can feel you in the deepest cornders of my mind and in the short encounters we have, it's not enough. I want to give you a hug that you won't responnd to. I want to cry on your shoulder because I learned to love the twins but they went training on their own. I want to lay beside you and sleep on your chest and wake up with the warmth of an oven and smell of freshly mowed grass and ashes beside me- I want you beside me. I feel your love when you sent it to me but I want to see it in your eyes. Sometimes I think I'll go insane out of loneliness. _

_Before I met you, my friends- my new family was enough. Now everything they can offer me hasn't changed, but I have. They love me and they would die for me. But beliebve me, I would leave them for just one kiss of yours for good. Maybe I'm crazy or obsessed, I don't know, really. Einstein said one's crazy if your doing the same thing again and agian and expect a different outcome every time. I might be, who cares. Every cell cries in pain bacause of the loss of you, I want you back, Veggie._

_Though the only thing I can do is work and train. It will guarantee freedom and thath's the only thing keeping me going. After these remainig 872 days, hopefully it won't last longer than a week- there won't be anything that can stop us from being happy. _

_I love you, Veggie; don't do something foolish,o.k?_

_Yours, Bulma _

His chest tightened at the thought of her. Yes, he remembered and that's why he felt so guilty all of the sudden. He hadn't responded her in three months! It was a miracle she was o.k, or at least Vegeta hoped she was. He had to do something, right now!

So he made himself comfortable and did the only thing that he knew he could.

Show her he was allright and assure of their bond.

* * *

''Bulma, I am truly impressed with the progress we have made in the short time you and Kakkerot have stayed with us. I am also very pleased to see that because of you two our soldiers power level have averegly increased by two hundred in one month. You astound me, human.'' Maye smiled down at her knew found friend. She was very pleased with both Kakkerot's and Bulma's work and quite intrigued with the brilliance of the young woman in fron of her.

When her mate wasn't around, Bulma and her talked privately about emotional things. It wasn't hard to talk to her about how she missed her son, because the Earthlings had quite a different mentallity than Saiyans. For them, it seemed not lowly to talk about emotions or show affections towards other. The blue haired warrior had said it was rather, normal. Also, the girl was a true challenge. She didn't hold back like others would, because she was the queen. That, she probably enjoyed the most about her. But it was time to come back to business. Of that, her king reminded her that sat beside her on his throne.

''Why did you suggest to lay low until the declaration. I think it would be wise to attac head on instead on a random planet.

''Yes, I do understand your concern. However, king Vegeta, the being that resurrected the planet, promised me it wouold stay hidden from anyone who wanted to bring harm to the planet or it's people. That's why nobody from Frieza's men came to visit us. At the moment they're in the Northern Quadrant. From this position, I think we should declare war in about ten months from now. Because it would take from Vegeta- seji and Earth only a month to travel to Aarseth, we had still enough time to train the military and our own human friends who will go to war with us. I believe that as soon as we'd take off from the athmosphere, someone would detect us, and we can't afford to leave so many soldiers behind to defent the planet. The lizards spies are probably everywhere.''

King Vegeta had heard enough. Every day when they planed their further actions, the human 'warrior' woudl come up with a plane and make him look like a fool, even though he was the older and wiser one, not to mention that he was the heir of a warrior race but her.

''You are dismissed.''

''My ki-'' Suddenly, the blue haired Earthling started coughing histerically, her eyes began to water and her arms and legs, that were exposed due to the high temperature, began to bruise. A second later, she fell numb on the floow, as if in insufferable pain. He heartrate was low and her breathing flat as still the tears ran down her cheeks that the poor girl didn't even acknowledge hence her pain.

Immediatly, guards were next to her, screaming for a doctor. Everybody held their breath for the long seconds that ticked by as all waited for him to arrive at the throne room. What was wrong with the girl? Was she ill? As the door burst open and Colleen rushed in, Bulma's crying ceased and her tears were dry all of the sudden. She looked up at the ceiling, now laying flat on her back, smiling. She closed her eyes, as if she were in some kind of hipnotic trance of happiness nobody but her could experience.

Then she slowly sat up and opened her eyes. At that time all of the witnesess were astound to say the least; unable to move they just stared at her wide-eyed, hoping to grasp what had just happened.

Colleen was the first one to get herself together agian, and kneeled beside the human. She checked her vitals quickly and announced. ''She is fine again, your majesties.'' As Bulma mumbled. ''Was about time, that jerk.''

All eyes were on the royal couple again, as demanding silently to demand for answeres they were all desperate to hear.

''Bulma, what is going on with you? Are you sick?'' The queen asked finally with surpressed worry.

Just as she wanted to make up a lie, Colleen whispered in her ear. ''Tell them the truth, or he'll kill you.''

The teenager exhaled audiable. Obviously it was time to lay her cards on the table.

* * *

*** John Prine- I Had a Dream**


	23. WHO is Your Mate!

**Thanks** to all the reviews and PMs for the last two chapters, and especially to **nikki-michelle, **it was nice to hear from you again.

Disclaimer: If I'd owned it, Vegeta would be the main character..

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

**_Lover's moon, a forgotten road  
Two lonely strangers a thousand miles from home  
Two hearts, just trying to find their way  
Like skipping stones in a desperate flight  
We caught the wind and sailed across that great divide  
Thrown to the night we let passion guide our way  
And I can still hear her say  
Meet me on the other side  
Let's not forget what we shared tonight  
That lonely river's running deep and wide  
Say you'll meet me on the other side  
Her restless sould took her off somewhere  
Night after night I think I see her face out there  
A glimpse of love through a haunted memory  
Ship of dreams come and ease my mind  
Make me believe I never left that girl behind  
Gypsy wind take a message back for me  
Yeah, let her hear what I say  
Meet me on the other side*_**

* * *

That morning, Vegeta looked at the letter again. Why did she need so many PGRs for? Was she selling them to Earthlings? Highly unlikely. Their average power level was about ten from what he had heard from her. Why had she said she couldn't tell him everything? Yesterday night he had sent him as much as he could through their mental bond, trying to tell her his story with his feelings. To say that had been tough and embarrassing would have been an understatement. But it had to be done. And so he had done the right thing for her, for him.

For the first time since she was gone, the prince knelt down and took the capsule from under the bed. It had waited there for him all the time but he had never had the time to check how much time had actually passed. Who knew when she had written the letter the Cave-Bulma had given him. He had to know how much time was left. Where she was.

A voice from behind let him jerk a little. ''You only have to put it on, and say the name of the person you'd like to see.'' Radditz stated in a calm voice. His prince had been through a lot and he was thankful he was his old self again. But the older soldier was still curious to the 'how' that lead to this situation at all.

Vegeta nodded only and put Portable Energy Tracker and the second PGR under his pillow, before motioning Radditz to follow him into the kitchen. The young Saiyan had smelled the food that had been cocked for him. Besides, he couldn't deny Radditz all of his questions. So, as soon as the tables were set, Vegeta spoke up.

''Ask if you have to, but don't be overjoyed. I will only answer two questions. Start.''

After a few minutes of silence, Radditz asked the most unconfortable and the most important ones.

''How have you regained your memory and what is the content of this letter you wake up with?''

_Cunning bastard._ Thought Vegeta to himself as he smirked at Radditz smart questions. Radditz always knew what to do in the most dangerous situations and Vegeta had assumed for a long time that Radditz acted dumb even though he wasn't. This moment was proof of it, as many before. But he would think about this later.

''I dreamt about Bulma's in our Soul'd Cave. She told me what had happened since she went back to Earth. And then she touched my hand and suddenly I had to the story she had told a thousand pictured in my head as well as emotions. She gave me the letter, because she said she was not able to tell me everything and so it'd remind me that it was no dream I had last night, but reality.''

''For the letter, it's from the real Bulma and it's contents you can read while I finish my meal.'' He offered in a gruff voice and turned back to his plate. His fellow Saiyan read the letter three times, only to shake his head. It was a miracle that the prince hadn't destroyed this peace of paper like the last one. But he assumed that back then, it was more a safety precaution. Maybe, now he'd keep it a little longer.

_...PGR's have started to be produced and I almost have everything I need. My ship is almost ready, the dragonballs almost usable..._

Bulma had told him that they could grant any wish, these Dragonballs. That was how she had landed in their spaceship in the first place. He thought it would be unwise to tell Vegeta that right now. He could tell the prince was desperate. Now that he had his memory back, it would be tough to stay away for whatever remainig time. In three years from the day she was gone they were supposed to meet her on Aarseth. Why Aarseth and a mass production of PGRs, anyway?

Finally he voiced his thoughts. ''I don't know what to make of this. What are her plans?''

''You know her, nobody could figure it out.''

''And again, Nappa was right about women.''

The bodyguard's voice advice rang in his head as if it had been yesterday. _''Vegeta, my young prince,you can _never_ trust a woman.'' ''Why, are they not strong?'' ''No, because they are women.''_

At that time none of them had understood what he had said, but now, it seemed much clearer since Bulma had stepped into their life.

''Indeed.'' Vegeta replied, still smirking at the memory.

''Do you.. do you think he met his family in the other dimension?'' He what Radditz was actually asking and hoping for. Would they be together with their loved once that burned in Hell? Would they meet their people in the Other World?

''I do not know. But he would have deserved it.''

* * *

King Yemma skimmed through the file of the fighter in front of him. ''U-huh, mhmm, I see..'' He muttered under his breath. After some minutes of this, he looked up from his file and took his glasses of.

''Nappa, son of Hama. I have decided that you shall go to heaven.''

''How i-''

''Don't interrupt me boy or I might have change of heart.'' Yemma threatened half heartedly. ''You shall be sent to Heaven for a reason. Even though you have killed more beings than I could count, your heart is not filled with evil. You were forced to do crimes and unmoral acts and you did not enjoy these. You were a good father and husband and you even sacrificed your life for your loved ones. For this, you will be revarded in Eternety.''

Seconds of silence passed as Nappa tried to grasp the miracle that had just happened. He couldn't believe his own ears. But this was no joke. He would go to heaven, somehow he felt he didn't deserve it, though. Probably that was the point the red man before him deccided to sent him there. Because he regretted his crimes.

Then another thought crossed his mind.

''What about my mate and daughter? Where are they?''

Again, King Yemma put his glasses on his nose, and opened up the file. After he skipped some pages, he started to nod. '' They are in the Eternal Garden in Heaven. Do you wish to be sent to them?''

Without hesitation, the former bodyguard exclaimed.''Yes, Sir.''

With a heavey 'thud' the file was closed. ''Then so be it, Nappa son of Hama.''

Suddenly, everything was white around him and a dizzy feeling overtook his senses. In the next moment, he was surrounded by green. The grass, the trees were green, unlike anything he had seen. The sky, though, resembled Vegeta-seij's a little with his purple-reddish colour.

''Nappa!'' He heard a female voice scream.

He looked around and found his mate running towards him. ''Thank Vey, Giye!'' He laughed, capturing her in a tight embrace. As she laughed with him, he felt something wet on the crook of his neck. Nappa pushed her away gently, so that he could see his mate's beautiful face. She was just as he had remembered him, maybe even more beautiful. He took her face in both of his hands and wiped the tears on her cheeks away with his thumbs. ''Finally.'' He whispered before kissing her in the first time for almost seventeen years.

_This time, I'm staying for good._The warrior thought happily.

''Daddy!'' He turned his eyes away from his Giye, to find a little girl with beautiful black eyes and angel-like curled hair looking up at him. Now, it was his time to shed a tear as he took his baby girl in his arms. ''Hello, there. I missed you Mauve.''

The little Saiyan girl only giggled as her father embraced her even tighter and kissed her on the forehead. ''Daddy are you visiting me ama momy?''

''No Mauve, I'm staying here forever.''

* * *

''Bulma, what is going on with you? Are you sick?'' The queen asked finally with surpressed worry.

Just as she wanted to make up a lie, Colleen whispered in her ear. ''Tell them the truth, or he'll kill you.''

The teenager exhaled audiable. Obviously it was time to lay her cards on the table. A blush made it's way to the pale Bulma. How should she tell the king and queen that she was practically mated to their only child? Let alone the future king of the planet?

As the minutes of uncomfortable silence passed and bUlma's blush intensified, Maye's eyes widened in shock and realization. ''Oh Bulma, please do not tell me you have a Saiyan mate? Kakkerot is no way apropriate for you.'' The queen could only shacke her head.

''N-no.. my queen, it's not Kakkerot. But it is true. Well, we're not exactly mated yet. At the moment we only share a mental bond.'' She said. _Please don't ask, please don't ask..._She prayed inwardly.

King Vegeta laughed at her statement. '' Well, a little modesty is never bad. Bulma, I am truly happy for you. You have served my and my people well and I'd be proud to give you my blessing with this Saiyan male. Never before had Vey chosen a mate for a Saiyan that was actually no Saiyan. Bring the warrior who captured your heart to me, I wish to see this extraordinary fated man for myself.''

Yes, it was true. The king was truly happy for this girl. She was intelligent, beautiful and a great fighter. And even if he wouldn't've admitted it to anyone, he had grown fond of her. Even though eh was a little smartass, she was right almost every time they argued over a war tactic. Also, and that would be somthing he'd take with him in the grave, this human filled the whole in his heart where his son had been. She would never replace him, but they were so alike in many aspects, that she eased his pain and pushed the anticipation and hope up, to rescue his son and comrade.

''My king, I am pleased to hear you approve, but it is not possible to show him to you.''

''Why is that? Don't tell me he's a third-class.''

''No! No, he is not, but he's not on the planet currently.''

Silence. Vegeta was of course the first who found his voice again. ''Bulma Briefs, you have my approval to mate with Radditz, he's a wonderful-''

''My King, I do think you assumed wrong.'' Stated Maye beside him, still looking at Bulma wide-eyed. ''She is to be mated with our son. Am I right, Bulma?'' Somehow, Maye was content. She thought she would have wanted to scream or blast something. Instead, she accepted the new revelations with pride and acceptance.

''Yes, Queen Maye. It is true.'' She replied calmy. Inwardly though, Bulma shook with fear. What if they just killed her?

''Then you know what you have to do, I assume?'' Vegeta asked, miserably failing to hide his anger and shock.

''I do, your majesty.''

''Then prepare yourself. In three days, you will fight for the right to become queen. You are dismissed.''

He walked down the hallway to get to his master. Shortly after a sparr, he had been summoned and now, in fresh clothes and after a shower, he wouold see what he could to for him. What had Elder Guru to say that was so important, it couldn't wait an hour? He entered the room of his father and bowed his head in respect. ''Great Elder, you have called for me.''

''Indeed, Piccolo. I have a mission for you. I will send you off world to help a friend...''

* * *

**How'd you like it? Leave a review and let me know. **

*** Restless Heart - Meet Me On The Other Side**


	24. Fighting for The Future

**Hello my dear readers! Thanks for all the review, they make my day and make me wanne write all the time lol. **Many of you reviewed, that the chapters I posted lately had been quite short. So here is the next one, that is extra long. VkD: as the planet was resurrected, Nappa wasn't wished back, of course bacuase he hadn#t died with his planet. So if his family would have decided to go back to the world of the living, they would have been seperated again. That's why I let them stay in Other World with Nappa. I hope now it isn't that confusing anymore. If you still have any question though, feel free to ask anytime.

I also wanted to tell those who haven't seen it yet, that I posted the first chapter of my new fic **If Tomorrow Never Comes. **You can find it if you check my profile. Tomorrow, I'll post the second chappie and I hope that you guys check in and maybe even leave a review or comment. I would love to hear from you!

Disclaimer: Don't own it kiddo..

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

_**So when the world won't turn the way you wish it would,  
And the dreams you have don't come alive as often as they should,  
Remember that there's someone there whose heart is always true.  
I'll always be the man in love with you.***_

* * *

''Maye this is unacceptable! An _alien_ as queen, how is that supposed to work for my peole?! They will rise against us, I can see it without being a seer that my planet end empire are doomed because of this ill fate. How can I stay silent on the sidelines while everything my ancestors built fades away. I..I won't allow it!'' King Vegeta exclaimed frustrated as he paced back and foth in his royal sleeping chamber, not knowing exactly if he was talking to ihmself or his mate.

''Vegeta, you know you do not have a choice in that matter. And I certainly won't let you oppose against Vey!'' She replied, angry that her mate neither could stand still, nor look at the situation more objective. ''If she proves herself worthy, she will become queen and mate of our son, if you like it or not.''

''I'll just kill that Vey forsaken wench, I won't let my kingdom be raigned by halflings!'' The last part, he screamed in her face. Instantly he regrettet angering his mate for she was quite the nasty one if she wanted to be.

Having, no idea how to appease his queen as he saw into her red face, he decided to play his best card. So, the king sat on the bed next to her, head shaking in his palms. ''I can't kill her, of course. I will not harm my own flesh and blood under no circumstances. I just don't know what to do Maye. I don't want my people to despise their future King because of his mate. For five thousand years, there has been peace on our planet and I want it to stay that way.'' Letting a deep sigh escape his lips, king Vegeta looked up at his mate, who's angry expression had faded and been replaced by a gentle, reassuring smile. She took his head into her hand, brushing softly with her thumb across his cheek. ''Vegeta, don't worry. You will see, our people will love her after the fight. The Elites respect her for her intelligence and strength. Did I tell you what she did when one of the Elites mocked her yesterday?''

A curious eyebrow cocked up on the king's face. ''What happened?'' He asked curiously, sighing inwardly a sigh of relief that Maye had not snapped because he had screamed in her face like a brat. The queen only chuckled like a little girl before telling the tale.

FLASHBACK

This was the last Gravity Room that had been installed on the other side of the planet. The king had ordered every Elite living or born in the city of Varanna to gather in the huge building. And of course, it was Bulma's job to make them familiar with the technique, rules and so on. The royals thought it best that every one of their subjects got the necessary information first hand. And so Bulma had been travelling to every toen that was suppoesed to get a GR and show the soldiers everything.

And there they stood: Fity four Elites, ready to train. Fifty four Elites who thought they were somehow more wothy than she was, just because she was female, and an alien without tail. This was the last city to be introduced to the GR and by now, she was sick of it and wanted desperately to take a long bath. BUt she had a duty and a goal. She would not fail Vegeta. She would get him and Radditz out of the lizard grasp und crush his Organzation down.

Even though she wanted to get rid of them, she smiled her nicest smile into the crownd as the talking subsided.

''Hello Elites of Varanna. I am Bulma Briefs of the House of Briefs.'' Somehow they seemed to like her better when she added some kind of title to her name, so after the first day, she started to introduce herself like that.

''I am here today to show you the Gravity Room you will use as training facility from now on. If you have a question, raise you hand. Understood?'' As she recieved nodds from most of them, she smiled again. ''Good. Then let's get in. Every one of you has the permittion to train and use the room with just a little ki ball., that you hold in front of the door.'' She demonstrated it, holding her own ki ball in front of the door that said. ''Welcome Ms. Briefs, please Enter.''

Everybody went in after her, secretly astonished by this new technology. As all of the Elites were there, Bulma spoke up again. '' This room is created to train as many people as possible. That means that the Gravity can change up to one thousant times Vegeta-seij's gravity. Your group will start with ten times for one week. After that, the Gravity will change according to what the strongest in the room can withstand. That way, everyone will be pushed to his or her limit constantly. Any questions?''

A hand was raised and a rather small Saiyan with short hair stepped in fron of the crowd. ''So if there are ten people in the room with the same power level, and an eleventh comes in with a higher power level, the gravity will increase?''

''Yes that is exactly what will happen, Elite.''

''Here are the rules. Nobody is allowed to enter with somebody else who is not an Ellite for the first two months. Other ranked soldiers will be allowed to use that room also but only after two months of usage. . Second, every time you are injured, you will immediatly go to the medical wing that is to your right. There are ocnstantly doctors, so do not be ashamed to use their help and knowledge. The third point is the most important one. Noone of you is permitted to use any sort of ki attacks or shields. You will be allowed to use them, when Kakkerot traines you, and only then, you will be allowed to use them if he decides you are ready. I don't want any deaths in here. That means that everyone who is killed by another, will not be able to train in here at all. Also the direct consequence of such an action will be the exclusion of war. Any questions so far?'' She asked, hoping this was over now.

''Yeah.'' A tall Saiyan with unruly,shoulder long hair spoke up. ''Who are you little alien bitch to tell me what to d-''

He hadn't even time to finished his sentence as Bulma launched at him, rolloed over in mid-flight and kicked him with both her legs. Everyone heard several bones breack as Bulma landed on her feet again. She turned herself away from him and spoke in a calm and calculating voice.

''Elite, I am permitted to do as I please. Do not ever question my authority again. This is my facility and as long as you are here, you will obey my every order. Understood?'' She asked coldly, actually not caring if he'd answer. She had made her point for everyone to see. That was enough satisfaction bacuse she knew that the Saiyans would respect her for this, in human eyes, unnecessary violence. As the Elite with brocken ribs and a leg only grunted in pain, she said. ''Good. Oh no you don't.'' She said to the two Elites that hieved him up. ''If he can insult me on his own, he will find his way to a regen tank on his own.'' Then she looked again to the Elite on the floor.

''Elite, make it quick, I want to sparr with the rest of your comrades.'' As everybody watched the tall Elite crawl out of the main room, the blue haired heiress smiled up at them. ''Ok guys, what for a sparr?'' The genius asked happily, her mood lifted finally.

FLASHBACK END

The king gasped at what he had heared, but after a second of shock and disbelieve, he started laughing uncontrollably. ''Hah.. this.. hah.. is hil..ha ..hilarious!''

As hequikly found his composure agian, after recieving a mean look from his Maye, he added. ''I didn't think she'd have it in her. Impressive, indeed.''

''See? You don't have to worry about her being too soft. She's quite capable of ruling beside Vegeta if you aske me. Heck! She'd be able to rule the whole universe with her genius!'' Maye stated sarcastically, chuckling to her private joke.

''Oh, well, but I still can't await the match. If I can't kill her, I will at least beat the shit out of her.'' Only recieving a mate that shook her head, smiling, he asked.

''What?''

''You truly do believe she will let you beat her? She's just as Vegeta in that matter: too stubborn and proud to give up.''

* * *

_'Zarbon, I need you in my chambers ASAP.' _The Saiyan prince told the beautiful old warrior mentally.

_'What is it Vegeta?' Asked Zarbon annoyed. He had been working the whole day on the new assignments for Frieza's men. And it had been especially hard to find a case for the Ginyu Force who liked shopping and to be entertained before they purged a planet. Also he had had meetings with negotiators of other planets who weren't part of the Empire but traded resouced. To put in a nutshell, the day had been beyond tough._

_'You will see soon enough.'_

The prince cut the connection and stepped out of he shower. It was time to plan their escape to be able to meet the girl again. He heard Radditz stepp into his chambers just as he finished putting on his armour. The mashine in the little kitchen went on as Radditz made himself a hot drink.

''How much time until we have to be on Aarseth?'' The spike haired young man asked his comrade as he stepped into the kitchen himself. The older Saiyan only shrugged and turned his head to his mug agian.

''About thirteen Standard months. Why?''

''Just think about it hard, Radditz. How do you advise we should meet them there? We can't just walk out of here.'' Vegeta suggestes sarcastically.

The warrior just shrugged, again, and sat down on a kitchen chair. ''Well I don't know. Actually I didn't even think of that till now.'' Admitted Radditz as he took a sip of his drink.

Vegeta just grunted in mockery. ''And that is exactly the reason why I'm leading us and not you.'' He chuckled. Suddenly the door slid open and revealed a stressed green alien. Before the prince could invite the right hand of Frieza in, Zarbon spat.

''I don't have much time, Vegeta, what do you want?''

''I have to ask you for a favour.'' At that, Zarbon got cucrious what was instantly visible in the change of facial expressions. Then his face was a stoic mask again, as he sat down acrosss from Radditz.

''What kind of favour?'' Playing unimpressed, even though he smirked inwardly, knowing this could only bring Vegeta to owe him big time. And that he would sur take to his advantege when tht time was right.

The prince joined his guests on the table as he spoke. ''I need a special assignment.'' At his statement, Zarbon cocked a curious eyebrow at the Saiyan and motioned him to go on.

''Send me and Radditz to a mission that takes about eleven months. Preferably somewhere in the Southern Quadrant on the borders of Frieza's empire.''

''Why would you want such an assignement? You would be away maybe more that a year, IF everything went according to plan.''

A frown graced Vegeta's face at Zarbon's unwanted question. He knew the green alien knew what this was about, or at least had a clue. Maybe he didn't and just wanted to play with him. Who knew? He didn't want to admit it out loud anyway, but Zarbon made it extra hard today. Giving him the evil eye, Vegeta replied. ''Let's just say, we have a reunion to be at.''

The green alien nodded his head slowly. ''I see. It is Bulma, isn't it?'' Suddenly the prince went rigid. Was it that obvious? Of course, who had he been trying to fool? As sad as it was, he and radditz didn't have anywhere to go but to her.

As if reading Vegeta's thoughts, Zarbon said quickly. ''Nobody knows. Everybody thinks you kiled her as you got tired of her. She gave me a letter before she went back to her own planet. I wish I could have told you earlier, but the circumstances.. '' The beautiful soldier shook his head to get rid of his guilt, before speaking agin. ''What I was supposed to say was, that you should train as much as possible. Actually, it doesn't surprise me that you want to be away a little longer. You can't train at the main ship like you'd like, now can you?''

A sigh escaped his perfectly curved lips as he stood up again. ''I will prepare a ship for tomorrow evening. Good luck Vegeta. Radditz.''

As Radditz had gone to his quartes shortly after Zarbon left, Vegeta lay in his bed. It had been too long since he had seen her breath taking face. Too long since he had held her tight at night, feeling the soft breathing that was accompanied by the constant rise and fall of her chest. He craved for her smell, for her touch, for the sound of her laughter. She had always seemed so care-free and always tried to see the positive sides of life. He knew better than to believe that she had always been happy. Bulma had been home sick, gireved at Nappas death and was quite intimidated by other soldiers, especially the Ginyu Force. She had always feared for his well-being on the silliest occasions. And still she had always shared her good spirit with him, believed in him and his abilities. BUlma had trusted him, and probably did it even now.

It was time to trust her with whatever she had planned for their meeting on Aarseth. It was dort of hard to trust somebody else and follow their 'invitation' blindly. But if he could trust one person in the universe, it would be her. The oddly coloured Earthling was his mate, and ment more to him than he liked to admit. He would follow her no moatter where she went, protect and take care of her as good as he could. It felt so wrong to be seperated form her that he sometimes had the wish to just blast the Vey-forsaken ship and fly over to her- wherever she might be.

But for now, he would wait and train. Train, so they never would be seperated by force again.

* * *

The Saiyans gatheres around before him in the huge training room. It was another day where he had to train these soldiers. It was funny how they acted around him and sometimes even annoying. All except the third-class soldiers mocked him whenever they could. First he had stayed calm and shrugged it off. But his father had told him that he had to make a point sometimes, or they rumors would spread that he was weak. This, he had said would lead to all Saiyans mocking him and underestimating him. Goku didn't want that to happen, but he also didn't want to beat them to an inch of their life, or hurt them too badly, like BUlma had done a few times. He didn't like what she had done, but obviouly everybody respected and listened to her by now. He sighed inwardly._ Maybe I _ should _give it a try if the chance occurs to me. _He thought sady.

Also, this classes thing bothered him. Truth to be told, he didn't know a thing about these classes and how they had developed in the first place. And even though he didn't truly feel like he was Saiyan, he couldn't stant the fact that these people, even though once race, despised each other so much because of such trivial things. Thankfully, he had got permission to train the classes all together. That way, he didn't have to spend too much time around these Elites who thought they knew everything better just because they were Elites and the others got the treatment they deserved. In his eyes, at least.

''Hello soldiers. My name is Kakkerot and today I will teach you some new skills that we need for the upcoming war. The constallations like today will stay as they are until the last day of your training. I wasn't raised on this planet, so I don't know anything about the classes. For me, every one of you is equally good bad and has the same potential. And as long as you are in this room, there are no classes and I expect from every single one of you to act the same way, or there will be consequences. Also all of you will be training in groups. In each on of them there will be an Elite, first, second and third class Saiyan. If you have questions, ask them because anyone of you who will not be able to master everything I'll teach you, will not go to war. Anyone who startes a fight- verbally or physically- will be dismissed permanently of the trainig and will not go to war, too.''

Goku had truly changed on Vegeta-seij. The Saiyans had taught him to be tough, head strong and authorative. He had learned the hard way that nobody accepted you if you are a third-class Saiyan. That was why he had decided to make these groups. He doubted that anyone in this room would help another soldier who wasn't in his class in the war. And that thought made Goku kind of sad. This were his long lost origins and the planet was torn between the ranks. That's why he had to be so determined in front of them. He had to be strong and stubborn as they were, if not even stronger. They didn't understand that somebody could be kind and be a strong warrior.

''Any questions?''

As none came, Goku started. ''Ok. Ten minutes for warm up and then search of three other Saiyans for your group.''

* * *

Bulma admired herself in the mirror. Today she had a day off to prepare for her fight tomorrow. She had recieved a saiyan battle armour. The arzure bodysuit and whit-golden armour fitted her perfectly. The only thing she didn't like so much was that the armour for females was, let's say a little more revealing. The chestplate was heart shaped where her breast started and the suit underneath ended above her mid tights. The blue haired girl was a little nervous about showing her body like this to all these people who would watch tomorrow. But she had seen before that on this planet, the women showed a little more than necessary, even the mated ones. The queeh had even told her that in ancient years, the females walked around nacked all the time. She shrudded at that thought. Modesty sure wasn't in a Saiyan's dictionary.

''I heard tomorrow you will fight the King, Bulma.'' Bardock said in his nonchalant voice, leaning against the doorframe of her chamber.

''Yeah, what about it?''

''You will have to win to get the permission to mate his son.'' The seer couldn't understand why Bulma was all calm about it. ''Don't you fear for your pride?'' He was not able to understand how she would just stannd there, admiring herslef in the mirror, instead of training.

The blue haired human looked up from the mirror and took her cup of Sha'khora from the cupboard to look into Bardocks face.''Why should I fear tomorrow or the fight? There is nothing that could happen that would let me loose my pride and honour. If I win, I gain the respect of the people. If not, at least I fought well.''

Goku's father only shook his head at the young woman beofre him. She was to stubborn and proud for her own good. _Just like the prince himself._He thought. _Vey found indeed a pefect match with these two.._

''If you say so, Bulma.'' He had long ago stopped arguing with her about trivialties.''Colleen has finished preparing dinner. Come down stairs when you are finished with.. whatever you were doing.'' As he recieved a quick nod, he went down the stairs again.

* * *

**Make my day and tell me what you think! ;)**

***George Starit- The Man in Love with You  
**


	25. The Fight Begins

**Hi everyone! **

**I'm sorry it took so long, but here is another chapter. I really hope you like it, because I wasn't sure about this one. It just never seemed right, so please tell me what you think!**

**SaiyanPrincessBB: **I'm not quite sure if he will play a role in this fic. I'm actually playing with the idea to bring him in so you'll just have to wait and see ;)

**nikki-michelle:** She will maybe, maybe she won't *wink*

**Vegeta ki Deewani: **Thanks! :) To answer your question: Krillin has the destructo disc as well as Tien and Yamcha. For these techniques they use their ki, which is basically their life evergy. To create a ball with this energy is, as I think, not too difficult. In my fic, Bulma is a martial artist too with a quite high powerlevel (actually higher than that of Radditz when he first landed on Earth) that's why she is able to control her energy and create ki balls. Of course 'normal' people aren't able to do this kind of thing. I hope I explained it well. If not, please tell me and I'll try again.

**Cornichon92: **I'm sorry you didn't get an email! That's really mean, but I hope everything will working properly again. Who knows? *wink* After all, everything is possible, isn't it?

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **First of all, thanks for the reviews! That's exactly what I thought when I wrote that little scene. Bulma is a spoilet brat, after all, and sure she would think about her appearance.

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, buddy.._

* * *

**CHAPTER 25 **

_**Lady, I know you're out there somewhere  
Like me you're feeling lost  
Maybe right now we both need each other  
But our paths may never cross**_

_**We're two people that should be together**_  
_** 'Cause we're lonely at the very same time**_  
_** But there's a million, too many good reasons**_  
_** Why your love can never be mine**_*

* * *

A red and a pruple butterfly flew past them as they lay in the freshly mowed grass before the house. They had trained all day until now; on their bodies and faces was dirt, blood and even a little grass here and there. Heavy panting, Krillin laughed. ''That was great Eighteen. I can feel how we're getting stronger by the day.'' The blonde beuty beside him chuckled as she replied. ''I believe so, baldy.'' Turning her face an body to him, she gave him a smile with the cracked and bloody lips of hers. _Good Kami,Krillin! She's way to beautiful for you. Cut the mushy crap already!_He lectured himself, in vain. The bald human just stared at her with his one good eye.

Suddenly, the cyborg's smile disappeared. ''What is it, Eighteen?'' Krillin asked, now breathing normal again. After a few moments, he got kind of impatient and too curious, be he said nothing else. He knew better than to push his luck. Since she and her brother had begun to live with them the blonde had hardly ever talked about sentimental stuff with him even though they trained and hung out every freacking day! So instead of pushing her to an answer, he turned from the back to his side, like she had done, and looked at her now closed eyes.

She was so gorgeous, he couldn't believe his luck to actually know, or even talk to her. He touched her every day when they sparred, though he never got to feel her hair under his skin. It looked so smooth and shiny and it allways looked perfectly styled though he never saw her doing anything about it except washing it. With her eyes closed, laying beside him, Eighteen almost looked as if she was asleep. The urge to touch her hair became almost too much as her tiny chest rose and sank with every breath she took. Gulping, Krillin decied to take his chance and rose a trebling hand.

This moment, his sparring partner decided to open her eyes again, worry visible in her ice blue depths. ''What if not all of us will make it?'' She whispered, locking her eyes with his once more.

Startlet by her question, Krillin did the only thing he could think of: Embrace the beautiful creature beside him. As he did, he heard her sigh defeatedly. ''What if..''

''Shh, Eighteen.'' He whispered back, all the while rubbing the small of her back. ''Everything will turn out just fine.'' He reassured, before taking her beautiful face that filled his dreams for too long, in his hands. ''I promise.'' He said, looking into her mesmerizing orbs. After a moment of silence, he cut the silence betweenn them with a heavy sigh. His decision was made and now he would not back down. He had tried every now and then, but was too afraid to actually do it. _Oh Kami, please let me live afterwards!_Was all he sent as prayer before pressing his lips against hers.

A hot shiver run down his spine as she gave in to his kiss and put her arm around his neck. _Kami, I'm kissing the love of my life and she's actually kissing back!_He laughed inwardly before pulling back a little to look at her. She was blushing a little as she smiled up at him, only to bring him close to her once more. _This is heaven.._

* * *

The hot sun of Vegeta-seji burned mercilessly this afternoon and she felt a little too warm even though she wasn't out in the sun. The arena was full of people. All of them ate, drank and cheered, waiting for the fight to begin and that made her kind of nervous. What if they wouldn't like her even if she won? The Elites hadn't shown some respect for her before she hadn't beaten the crap out of those who made fun of the 'Weakling from Earth'. Bulma wore the armour she had recieved the day before and waited, in the hall that led to the arena, for the king to announce their fight. She was clothed as one of them, she realized wide-eyed. The blue haired genius had only accepted the fight because Vegeta's father was an ass and she wanted to show him that she was worth to be called queen someday.

But truth to be told, she hadn't grasped the full extent of this fight until now. If she lost she would have to fight the king again. If she wouldn't win that time, she wouldn't be able to become queen. If she won, she had claimed the right to become Vegeta's official mate and queen. This, however, would mean she wouldn't only have the right, but the duty to be queen. A consequence thereof would be that she would have to stay on Vegeta-seji most of her life. She would see her friends maybe every five or ten years, their lifes passing by without her knowledge.

She would be all alone, ruling an alien planet. Was this truly what she wanted? Bulma shook her head violently. Maybe it wasn't, she decided. But she wanted Vegeta and if that was the only way to stay with him and be respected, she would to it. And she was a genius after all. She would find a way to see Goku and the others more often, the young woman assured herself. Then she realized that everything had fallen silent and from afar, for the arena was huge, she could make out the silhuette of king Vegeta, who had raised his hand.

''My people, today we are gathered for the Ne Shah.'' At his last words, the Saiyans began to cheer again. ''Today will be the day to decide, if Bulma Briefs from Earth, heiress of the House of Briefs will be worthy to mate with my son, Prince Vegeta, heir of the Royal House of Vegeta. For those younger ones, the rules will be stated. Myself and Bulma Briefs will fight today. There is no timelimit. Also none of are to use ki attacks. One is to defeat the opponent by knocking them unconscious.''

He made a pause to let his words sink in, turning around so he could see the actuall crowd. ''This is all there is to say. Bulma Briefs from Earth, heiress of the House of Briefs, stepp forward and let us begin. _Here it goes, Bulma. Stay calm, this is a win-win, right? _With that in mind, she stepped into the arena, followed by the cheers of bloodthirsty Saiyans. Slowly, but with her head held high, she came nearer to her opponent. As she stood about ten meters away from the king, she bowed her head in respect. At this, the clowd fell silent, staring impatiently, waiting for the fight to begin, as king Vegeta only nodded to her. Then there was heared a loud voice. ''Ready? Begin!'' It said as a loud gong was heard.

Immediatly she changed into a fighting stance. _This is it, Bulma._She thought as she charged for the current king.

* * *

The mothership was not visible anymore and ever since Vegeta had locked himself in the trainig room. This had been about a week or so ago, he actually didn't know. In space it was never day and never night so one had to make their own decisions when it was time to sleep, eat and so on. Because Vegete spent all his day training, Radditz was left alone in the kitchen or in his own chambers. He preferred to stay in the kitchen most of his time, preparing something to eat all the time. Firstly, it occupied his mind, secondy it reminded him of the time he had spent withe the little warrior in the very same kitchen for almost a whole year.

He had always been there to wake her and then they would start to prepare breackfast right away, always gossiping aboutt Vegeta or talking about the differences between Earthling food and that stuff from space. When she had told him that she knew quite a lot about the Saiyan culture and why, they had started comparing that. To put in in a nutshell, with Bulma he had always been occupied. Now, he spend most of his time with himself. It wasn't exactly unpleasent to be alone from time to time, it was the feeling that was awkward. On all the other trips they had with the great ship, there had always been somebody to talk to. Even Nappa or recently Bulma. Vegeta had always stayed out of everybody's business for the most part and now, there was nobody left.

And so he trained as good as he could, doing the 'house work' so to say, with increased gravity, since the prince wouldn't let him train with him. He missed the times Bulma, Nappa and he would just horse around in the evening, totally forgetting the fact that they had to kill people soon. These nights had been wonderfully oblivious. Radditz wished it could have stayed that way, but now they were heading for an unknown planet, to meet the future mate of his prince and somehow, he had a funny feeling about all this. What if she would not come or the planet had storng inhabitants or was without atmosphere? They didn't know anything and he doubted that Bulma knew much herself about it. However, Radditz had found out in his spare time on the ship, that the planet was just as far away from Earth as from his lost home planet. And as he knew Bulma, this was no coincidence.

What was this thing about training anyway? What would await them on this planet behind Frieza's borders? He searched for the other bracelet Bulma had given him. It was much smaller and mostly consisted of a screen, with some coordinates on it, written in Standard. He put it on, waiting for the green light on the right to start blinking. Radditz was curious about this tracking device and it's abilities. Bulma had told him the basics but he had never used it before, not knowing why he would need such a thing.

But now, curiousity got the best of him and he cleared his throat audiably and spoke, holding the bracelet in front of him. ''Bulma.''

Immediatly the tracker began to beep furiously when the screen, where space could be seen, changed the picture. ''Bulma- is currently at the Southern Quadrant'' The thing said.

''Exact location.'' Radditz added. Now the thing created a hologram in front of him, obviously sooming. What he saw, took his breath away. There was nothing, but stars far away, but what shocked him the most were the coordinates. ''Bulma- current coordinates. Vg. F. 22-A.''

''What are you planning, little warrior?''

* * *

The King immediatly launched at her, aiming for her head with his fist. But only a split second before it would have made contact with Bulma's cheek, she disappeared from sight, only to stand moments later on the other side of the fighting grounds, arms crossed and coy smirk on her face.

''Cheap tricks won't save you here, Bulma.'' King Vegeta chuckled from the other side of the arena, levitating into the air.

The young blue haired woman did the same as she answered sheepishly. ''Why, my king, the only tricks that I need are my strengh.''

With that, they flew towards the other head on and began to exchange kicks and punches madly. Only few of them actually got into contact with the target and so, as they both seperated again, Bulma had a cracked lip and some scatches. Her opponent had one or two brocken ribs, but everything else was fine; none of them had brocken a sweat, yet. But the king was breathing a little heavier due to his injury.

''I guess it is time to bring the action, king Vegeta.'' He only nodded and so they both powered up with a blaze of light, the audience cheering, pushing them to go all out now. It was time to show the king what his daughter-in-law was truly capable of.

* * *

It was dark all around him. His body was brocken and breathing was almost too much for his lungs to handle. The cuffs on his hands were draining his enegey even more and so it became difficult to keep his body temperature steady. Many of his crew had died as they attaced them. Now only eleven were left of them, all bruised, with brocken bones, two of them only barely alive. He didn't know how much time had passed, but he assumed that it had to be at least a week because they had brought about ten times food into the cell where they all were gathered. But since they were so many and the food was not enough for all of them, he was starving. He was the head of the crew , after all. So he took less food than anybody else, hoping his energy would let him live long enough so he could heal or at leats come up with a plan.

All his belongings and achievements of him and his crew were stored outside of the bushes, for nobody to be found who did not know the way. Since his home was gone, he had started gathering people and they had lived together like a little family who was greedy of power, adventurous bloodthirsty. Together they had become very wealthy and resourceful, yet with no allies.

Their precious would most likely rot in the bushes of this goddamn planet. He had no hope left, there was nobody who would come to rescue, no secret ally in his way to this Vey forsaken planet to get them out of here.

* * *

''What do you see?'' He asked, annoyed by this little runt with wrinkles and at the same time, as anticipation built up inside him. It was a little ridiculous to ask this thing for advise, but he trusted his gut and dreams. And something dark was heading his way, he could feel it.

The little nasty thing looked into his cristal ball, grinning this ugly grin all the while.'' I see a great battle ahead, Lord. It is not decided yet, but it may be your demise.''

He breathed out heavily as he eyed his client. This, only whirled around his half empty glass of red vine, staring out at the endlessness of space. _I knew there was something going on ouut there. But who is it this time? _

''What else can you see?'' He asked, now already in a bad mood and not ready to listen to this stupid fool that questioned his authority and strengh in battle.

So again the tiny creature turned to his cristal orb, rubbing and staring at it. After a while, he whispered misteriously (for he liked the attention). ''I can make out blue. Blue eyes, Lord, will be your possible demise. Blue eyes bright and shining like cristals in the sun, Emperor.''

''Are you certian that I will die?'' Asked the client, pretending to be bored, but shivering inwardly. Even for him it was not very good to hear from such a being that death had finally found a way to end his life. The ugly thing smiled smugly behint the client's back. Maybe, he could take advantage of this situation. The power of this guy would soon come in very handy.

''It is most likely, I must admit. But as I said, it is not impossible to escape fate. How about a deal, Emperor?''

* * *

***George Strait- Our Paths May Never Cross**


	26. Chasing the Phantom

**Hey there!**

Thank you all for the reviews **SaiyanPrincessBB, nikki-michelle, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Vegeta ki Deewina and 58 !**

Discalimer: Don't own it, end of the story ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

_**Will you tell me – See you soon in a while **_  
_**When my eyes fade please give me your smile **_  
_**And even dark nights are ending in dawn **_  
_**You'll have time to cry when I'm gone**_

_**Devour me and fill my heart with courage **_  
_**Give me wings and camouflage the scar **_  
_**Rip out my lungs and kill my fever **_  
_**Bring me back to the alluring grounds of love***_

* * *

He had never wanted this task in the first place and now he knew it for sure. Space was plain boring. All the others had envied him but it became rather shortly clear that this was Hell. Picollo was almost angry at Guru for giving him this assignment. What was he supposed to do all the time? This ship did everything by itself, after all. It actually wasn't even fair. Nial was always by Guru's side, watching and caring for him and almost fainting with every cough of the old Namekian. Picollo usually only meditated, trained and informed the others if there was something important. Nial had wanted to go, he not and still the Elder had chosen him. It did not seem right to him. Nial had probably cherished every moment in space and he himself had despised after the first hour.

The green man had meditated what seemed like hours and hours to him over the purpose of _him_ getting the job done. He wasn't even significantly stronger than the other guardian. Well, maybe he was after spending who knew how much time meditating in this forsaken ship and training because he had nothing else to do. But still, he didn't believe it would truly make a difference. Guru had not known himself what was going on on the other planet, so he believed both him and Nial would have been doomed to fail or not.

The namekian had tried several times to rest, but in the end it had bored him even more. Water was something he couldn't drink all the time just for the heck of it. Meditating was all right but without training properly, it was no use at some point. At some point he had become desperate and had started talking to himself, but it hadn't helped the fact that he knew what the other would answer, so he had dropped that agian after only a day.

The Elder had sent him to this mission without even saying how the planet was called he went to, if there was any water and and and. The only thing he knew was that he had to get this guy and take him on another planet. At least he knew what to look for when he landed on the planet. Guru had told him there was a Saiyan. The guardian remembered this Prince Vegeta character, with white skin and a tail. And the other one with long hair, who had also a tail.

He had been told that there weren't many Saiyans left who were wandering through space so this would be the only one on the planet he was travelling to. What this Saiyan was supposed to do or be, Piccolo could not imagine and somehow, it did not matter to him. He thought this race to be rather boring, even if stronger than the average Namek. From what he had seen they were rather short-tempered and arrogant, violent for no reason. So what did Guru seem to know that this was an important guy, anyway?

* * *

The fight was now going on for three hours. She was exhausted and with Vegeta breaking one leg, dislocating her right shoulder only to break her arm twice wasn't exaclty something pleasant. One eye was swollen already so Bulma was bearly able to see him. Hence, she had to use her energy to locate him and even though it wasn't much she needed for it, it was more than she could afford at the moment. She had broken ribs and her belly was bleeding imensly from a ki blast she hadn't been able to dodge in time.

The king himself had brocken every single rib, both legs and one arm, as well as some fingers on said arm. Also, his nose was shattered, just like his jaw and shoulder, where actually the blood seemed to rain down his brocken arm. All in all, he was wounded worse than her, but she was only human, after all.

But still, both of them were fighting, both of them were barely conscious. Even though Bulma had been stronger, the king was older and far more skilled. He had managed to drain her out of most her energy and she could barely stand on the shattered and sandy ground. From her left eye, she was able to see the king standing with shaking legs on the opposite side of the arena. All of the sudden her miserable vision became blurry. As she closed her eye to refocus, Bulma lost her balance and fell to her knees.

This couldn't be the end! He would come to her and he just had to punch her a little harder and she would be finished. She couldn't let that happen! She needed this victory, now more than ever. She had to get up, now! Shaking madly, heavy breathing with her punctured lungs, the human female managed after what seemed like forever to get one foot to the ground again. But it was already too late. King Vegeta stood already in front of her, trying to grin, but finding that the pain was too great if he did. He couldn't even tell her his words of victory, but he would make sure to let her feel all of it.

With that thought in mind he summoned all his might and punched her in the face. The upright, good leg gave in and she fell to the ground again. She had to win! She reminded herself as she spat up blood. Coughing furiously, she tried to calm herself. This was no time to get crazy. Even though there was no time. She had no energy left, that was painfully clear to her.

So she shut her eye closed to await the final blow that would send her to the oblivious darkness. She waited, but it never came. With too much effort, the teenager opened her eye again to see what was going on. That was when she felt it. This warm power that cursed suddenly through her veins. Where did it come from? Bulma didn't know, but she didn't care. The power that had appeared within her made her forget the pain that had almost overwhelmed her senses, as it filled her body like the blow of a supernova.

The blue haired female felt so good, like she had never fought in the first place. She pushed herself up from the ground with her intact limbs and stood up, panting heavy. The young woman pushed one leg forth, then the other, ignoring tha pain of the broken one and approached her prey one last time, with her ability to sense ki. As she felt he lay right in front of her, she knelt down to him and punched into the good arm as it tried to choke her. She punched it again and again, until it fell limb.

Bulma sensed quickly how much energy she had left. Then she punched and broke both his legs a third and a fourth time. With the king now totally immobile, she used his bleeding body to push herself upright. Her hands on his chest, she swung her brocken leg on his other side and began to search with her hands for his throat.

As she had found it a small smile crept up her lips. ''There...yo..you.. g-go .. my.. king.'' With that, she pressed her finger on his throat and the father of Vegeta fell unconscious.

* * *

Finally evrything was settled and ready. He had gotten what he would need, so it was time to leave this horrible place. It was time to make plans. _It is time for him. _He thought satisfied as he wandered through tha halls of the huge ship to the docking bay. This reign would not last too long now, fate had made sure of that for him.

As the one who was telling people their fate the creature had seen more than once that fate was nothing one was able to trick. What happened was supposed to happen all along, no matter if you were good or evil. So he was thankful- somehow at least- that it seemed than everything would turn out just fine for him. Soon enough he would make his move, yes.

He had waited patiently for so long and now vengeance was almost within his grasp. Nobody would dare to question his authority, never again. This, he would make sure of soon. Oh how he would cherish the day when his enemies wouod fall to their knees because of his might. A great day truly it would be.

And now after this long time, he had the power he would need. This imbecile feared to be forgotten more than death and so it had been easy to lure him. The ugly being could no longer surpress his maniacal laughter as it entered the docking bay. ''This is almost too good to be true.'' He said out loud, not caring anymore if somebody heard him.

The time for revenge would come and that day when he destroyed his client's enemies. And then he would rise to conquer the universe! Then, all of them would shiver in fear of his superior power and might.

* * *

He was exhausted, especially when a day ago when he had felt like the girl had been in danger. Somehow, his knowledge had drained half of the energy he had had left in his body from his rigrid training. That day he had made an early rest to make sure he could train extra hard the next morning. Truth to be told, he had still felt a little funny but all in all, he was back to normal again.

Radditz had the suspicion that he had sent Bulma a part of his energy in a time of need. It seemed to him risiculous and logical at the same time. How else was he supposed to reason the incident? He didn't know but what bothered him much more was than they weren't too far from Aarseth anymore. Now he asked himself if she was there, if something had happened there. Bulma was a strong warrior and he knew her; she probably had just trained as hard as ever to become stronger.

So what could have made her so weak that he had _unconsiously_ sent her a fair amount of his own energy? Something about all this did not feel right, not in the least. But what could he do about it? After all, he was imprisoned in the spacecraft that would send him to her. He couldn't do much more than wait and hope that she would stay out of trouble till he would arrive.

The prince shook his head violently to forget his thoughts. Anyway, she was strong enough to take care of herself. Actually, he thought that there weren't many people who were able to win a battle they fought with the human. She was strong, and cunning, not to mention too intelligent for her own good, as well as determined. So why was he concerned? Was it the fact that he, in the end, was totally oblivious about her whereabouts at the moment? Or the fact that he feared for her well-being actually?

Truly, he didn't want to know the answer. It would mean to admit that he had missed her all this long time that they had been parted from each other. And even though he knew he had, and that he was more than only fond of her, made him feel uncomfortable to a certain extent. Right, they were mates, but how was he supposed to know how to act around his soon-to-be mate ? It wasn't like anybody had ever told him what to do exactly. He knew he had to be nice to the female he would mate and make queen someday. But everything else was a mystery to him.

He had daydreamed of the day they would meet again on Aarseth sometimes. But every time they saw each other, he did not know how to approach her. What if she didn't love him anymore? What if she had found somenbody knew, somebody who did have a planet, a family and heritage, a home? Was he allowed to kiss her again? Did she expect this kind of behaviour from him? Would she even be there or was this all just a cruel trick of hers?

Nobody could give him the answeres but himself when he and Radditz would finally arrive on this Vey forsaken planet. Why the heck had she chosen such a far away planet to meet, anyway? With her devices, she could have sent him to Earth also, but she hadn't. Instead, they had left Earth behind a long time ago, only to float in space like fish in the sea, not knowing what to look for exactly. At some extent it did not even matter to him as long as she was there and he could feel her scent tickling his nose, her soft, silken hair, hear the sound of her laughter.

It kind of made him feel.. funny in his belly at he thought about the things that were entertaining or annoying about her. He had to admit that it felt somehow nice, even though it made him a little dizzy.

Well, not was not the time to think about such foolish things. He had to get back to his training otherwise who knew what would await them on this Aarseth planet?

* * *

He had gotten a message to meet Frieza at the Great Hall. The lizard had not wanted that he or anyone else heared what he and this freak discussed. So he had made himself a nice little bath, only to be interrupted abain. Zarbon hoped he would at least get a little information. But from what he had seen, it was nothing good.

This wrinkled old maggot had laughed like a mad man as the green alien had seen him in one of the halls. And the thing had been alone, after all. It was crazy for sure. But on the other hand, Frieza wasn't much better himself. Who the greater evil was, Zarbon could not tell at the moment;maybe he would find out later.

As he stood in front of the big double doors, he was appropriatly greeted by the guards so he gave them an acknowledging nod and stepped through the door as it opened. His face was a stoned mask of pretended boredom as he knelt down for his master, who didn't even take time to turn around.

''My Lord, you have summoned me.'' He said, trying not to sound interested.

''Zarbon, you have a lot to do these days, haven't you?''

Never had the emperor asked about his whereabouts or if he had too much tasks on his hands. Something was definetly going on. This odd behaviour was not in the least normal. Even though he was shocked and curious about where the Ice-jin was getting to, his features remained calm and passive as he spoke.

''I do my Lord. May I ask what about it?''

The alien gave him a side glance over the shoulder that would have killed any lesser man before answering. '' You may.'' He sipped on his glass of vine, before facing Zarbon.''You will give all your assignments and meetings to Dodoria.''

''Of course, my Lord.'' He said. The green haired alien could feel something was in the air and it was not only the fact that Freiza tried to conceal his edgy self. What was going on?

''Very well, Zarbon. Oh, by the way.'' His master said, with forced causuality. ''Get all troops that are currently on any kind of assignment to either this ship or one of our stations as soon as possible. Also make sure that the Ginyu Force is under the first ones that arrive.''

''Has somebody declared war to us, Lord?''

Taking another sip of his sweet beverage, he answered his underling. ''I feel that it is on it's way, Zarbon. Enough talking. You are dismissed.''

Bowing again to Frieza's back and excusing himself, he stepped out of the Great Hall. _Is war upon us? What did this freak say to get Frieza this afraid?_Zarbon had no answeres for his questions, but he was sure to find some soon. After all, he knew everything and anything about the Empire and it's people. It wouldn't be too hard to find out who was the planet declaring war. Especially if it was so serious that Frieza called for the Ginyu Force.

* * *

***Lord of the Lost- See You Soon**


	27. Set Out For Aarseth

**Hello my dear readers!**

** I'm sorry you had to wait so long for the next chappie, so I made this one longer. Thanks for the reviews and PMs.**

**nikki-michelle: **Well it wouldn't have been fair if he didn't ;)

**Spaz2678:** I will finish this story! I love it and I have so many ideas, don't think I won't just because the latest chapters have been a little short.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **Read an see ;)

**Vegete ki Deewani: **Thanks VkD! Yeah it will be a great war, that's sure.

Disclaimer: Don't own it..

* * *

**CHAPTER 27**

_**Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
Just stay in this moment forever, forever and ever***_

* * *

She awoke with the beeping of the Regen Tank that indicated her time in there was over. Colleen came in the still blurry sight, typing in something on the control panel. She felt the green liquid drain and with it, her body sank slowly on the ground of the tank. Bulma took off her breathing mask as the door opened. A nurse was there to help her get out and led her to the showers.

The cold water of the shower made her remember why she had to been in the tank in the first place. The blue haired human wondered how long she had been in there and where the king was healing. All pain was gone and she felt relaxed and at peace, even if a little dizzy from the tank's sedatives.

As she stepped out, the mate of Bardock greeted her with a bright smile- Saiyan standard that was, and offered her a towel. ''So how do you feel Princess Bulma?'' _Oh, yeah right, now I am a princess till I get married. _She realized rather frustrated than happy. It wasn't like she didn't like the fact that people told her with every sentence that she had beaten the king to a pulp, it just didn't feel right to do all this without Vegeta, even though the circumstances had not allowed any other curse of action from her side.

''I guess I feel good. Ehm, how long have I been in the tank? And where is the King anyway?'' She asked, still a little confused by the fact that he hadn't occupied the royal tank beside her.

''Princess, you remained in the tank for two weeks and five days. The king left his tank after eight days. He occupies the throne room currently. Do you wish to see him?'' Colleen asked.

That stupid Saiyan bastard! Of course he wasn't in the tank as long as she had been becuase of his healing abilities. ''That would be nice, actually. Ehm, and Colleen?''

''Yes, your majesty?''

''Call me just Bulma, o.k? Nothing has changed between us.''

She bowed her head as she motioned the human female, who still had only a towel to cover herself, out of the room. A few minutes passed in silence as they walked down the corridors, before Colleen stopped.

''As you wish Bulma. During your time in the tank your new servants have made new warderobe for you that is worthy of a princess. Take what you like.'' The doctor said before opening the huge double doors they stood in front of.

* * *

She got into the control room of the ship Goku and she had landed on Vegeta-seji in the most modest clothes she could find in the big dressing room. Saiyans were definetly no prude people. The dress she wore was a dark purple with golden, see-through flowers on it. The gown went to the floor, however, there where the sleeves should have been was only some kind of lucent material, that spread around her breasts and belly and revieled her hips, where it spread down to her knees in a spiral. So basically all that was covered with this gown were her nipples, belly button and bikini zone, maybe a little back. On Earth she would have been considered a whore for only thinking about wearing such a thing in public! Here, only one hour after she had put it on, rumor had spread that she was utterly modest.

Bulma shook her head violently. This was not the time to think about what rumors were going around. She had spent way too much time healing and now she had to do all the things before she and the troops would depart to Aarseth in only a week! The blue haired princess truly hoped that Goku had taught the soldiers everything they had to know, because otherwise everything would be a huge mess if they couldn't detect ki, et cetera. She pushed the button that would make the connection once more, before there appeared the face of a smiling Yamcha on the screen.

''Hey B! Long time no see! What happened is everything alright?'' He asked the smile replaced by a worried pout.

''Oh no Yamcha, everything's fine here. I had kind of an argument with Vegeta's father and got destracted, sort of. Anyway, I only wanted to tell you that we will depart with the first gallion within the week, so you should pack your things and go tomorrow evening. Do you think you can make it till tomorrow?''

A glowing Krillin puched Yamcha almost off the picture. ''Of course, Bulma, we'll be ready for departure in no time!'' Suddenly she heard a growl and Yamcha and Krillin were pushed to the side by an angry Chichi.

''Oh Bulma! How is everytihng? Are you alright? What about Goku? Isn't he with you?''

Sighing, she tried to calm the worried girlfirend. ''No, he's alright, Chi. Actually he doesn't even know I'm calling you because he has classes right now, he's too busy. I'm o.k, too so there's nothing to worry about Chi. Well, I was just telling the others that you should depart from earth tomorrow evening if that is possible. Do you think you'll make it, Chi? I mean with the food preparations I know you'll make?''

The other young woman instantly calmed down at her friends words and a huge smile spread across her features. ''Oh of course I will! The boys will go to town now and get what I need.''

''Awesome. Oh I can't wait to see you again, real life, Chi! I missed you so much. Intergalactic hug.'' Bulma hugged the air around her, as her female friend did the same on her own side of the screen.

''I miss you, too honey. But we'll see each other soon, right? I mean we'll only have a trip of four weeks. So we'll see each other in five, right?'' Goku's long time girlfriend reassured.

''Right. Be safe, Chi.''

''Take care, B.''

With these words of temporary goodbye, the screen went black again and Bulma, new princess of the Saiyan Empire, went back to her new guards and maids who followed her around._ From here on, this is only business. At least until he is here again. _

* * *

He was bored to tears. This travel was a torture Picollo had never thought possible. Nothing happened around him except for the time something blinked or beeped at the control panel. Otherwise, it was painfully boring. Let's not get the Namekian wrong, he loved the silence of solitude. It was more the fact that there was the knowledge that he couldn't be or do something with anybody else beause there _was_ nobody. He had no other options, that was the true issue and it unnerved him to no end. But it wasn't exactly like he could do anything about it. At least not until he would get this alien.

The green man stood up to get himself something to drink as the control panel flickered pink. Picollo turned around and walked over to it to look what the matter was. On the small screen , the light flickered pink, then black again. Getting irritated by this change in colours, he quickly pushed a button a little too hard. Thankfully, the button was still intact after Picollo's onslaught and of course the lights disappeared from the screen. Only to be replaced by a 'message'. Landing in 30-T minutes. Please take a seat. It said. A relieved sigh escaped his lips as he read the lines. ''Finally.'' He murmured to himself as it became clear that his target got in sight.

Maybe this assignment could be fun, after all.

* * *

After Bulma had called, she had sent the boys to town to buy everything they would need so she and Eighteen could pack their things in peace. Even though they would go to war, the two young women decided to take some dresses with them. When the guys had returned with groceries for a year, she had started coocking right away until midnight, all the while assisted by Eighteen and Krillin.

She was glad the two of them had finally found the courage and each other. Chichi felt like somehow, Krillin and Eighteen where like an egg roll or something. Eighteen was the hard exterior that never showed any emotions and talked rarely. Krillin was rather the talkative type, even though he was also the one who became much easier scared by things. They were both strong and weak, courageous and fearsome. That's what made them, together they were complete.

Just like her and Goku. He was calm where she was rather impulsive. On the other hand, he did always rush into battle without a second thought while she was the one that would rather come up with a plan first. She was rather the strict one, while her boyfriend loved to fool around the whole day with Krillin and the others.

Chichi asked herself where Bulma was in this picture. How was Vegeta like? Except for the fact that he was the prince of the race Goku originated from, too, she didn't know a thing about him. The black haired female wondered if he had a tail as well. He was a prince and even though his planet had been destroyed years ago, Chichi had no doubt that he was inteligent and well-educated just like Bulma. Probably he was also quite strong. Goku trained just as much as all of them and still he had always been stronger than any of them. It had to be some Saiyan thing then, right?

Goku did have quite a job, teaching his recently resurrected people some ki-sensing and training himself. Only once he had talked to her through the communicator in all those months. He had said they were quite mean because they obvioucly cared about the rank and he was born in the last, even though he was stronger than all of them. His father seemed to be quite nice though, and accepted the fact that he wasn't like the others, probably never would be. It made her kind of angry to know that they didn't like and respect him, because her beloved boyfriend sure deserved it! However, she knew Goku would find a way to gain their respect without being as rude as the Saiyan people seemed to be.

Of this sure, Chichi encapsulated her different stuff and went to the ship that stood in the front lawn. She went in and to the room that she would occupy for the next weeks. Putting her capsules down, she put the clothes she'd need in her new closet and made place for the other things she needed in the bathroom and the small living area that they would share. The sun had set a few hours ago and she had to cook the meals for today and tidy up the house before they went to Aarseth. As the Ox Princess was finished, she went back to the house to wake up her friends. It was time.

* * *

''Bulma are you sure you will need all of this stuff?''

Goku asked as he helped Bulma's numerous attendants to get her things into the large ship. The bleu haired teen had taken everything with her she had taken from Earth for the trip to Vegeta-seij as well as a portable lab and several new clothes and goodies she would 'need' during the trip. The Earth-raised Saiyan truly could not fathom why she had to take all these unnecessary things with her. After all, they were going to that planet to take part in a war with intergalactic magnitude, or was he mistaken? How was it logical to take so many precious things that would only get destroyed since nobody would take care of them during the fight?

At some point, Goku could understand. They would be there about a month before the actual fight. But still. He himself had thought of that and had only two coffers. Actually, they were the who he took with him from Earth. Underwear, some trianing gi as well as two casual and one formal outfit, Chichi had insisted to take with him was all he had taken with him, apart from cleansing utensils. The only thing that he had added was the Saiyan armour he had been told to wear. For him, this was more than enough, if not too much ( referring to the smoking his girlfriend had forced to pack).

Maybe it was the fact that the prince would be there and she was unsure about her outfit. Was that the reason she had so many things? Not understanding her intentions even if his assumption was to be right, he shrugged it off and went with her coffers to the ramp.

A young servant came running to them and bowed before Bulma. ''Princess, the King has declared war to Frieza only minutes ago. I shall tell you to get ready for departure within the next fifteen minutes.''

''Very well.'' His best friend replied in a nonchalant manner. She sure had learned quickly how to act around the Saiyans. She didn't see any harm in acting a little arrogant and indifferent to her soon-to-be subjects. Even though he didn't like it that much because Goku knew that wasn't the real Bulma, he could understand her reasoning and as long as this act was only put up in public it didn't matter much to him.

As the servants hurried back to the palace to get the second load of the female's luggage, Bulma let herself fall ungracefully onto her huge bed on the ship.

''Oh Goku, this is so annoying. I'm not made for this kind of stuff. I'm not the royalty. All I wanted was for Vegeta to be happy and free and with me. And what did I get? A whole planet thinking I'm some kind of messia for beating the king, and I'm still without Vegeta? What am I gonna do, Goku?''

He sat beside her, his features happy as ever. ''Aaw come on B. I know it's not totally easy, but I guess this Vegeta guy comes only with this royalty and responsibility package you created by wishing the people back. It was the right thing to do. I mean, even if it seemes hard now, you won't have to deal with them all alone later, right?''

She looked at him through exhausted eyes. ''Thanks, Goku. I know you're right.''

''Alright, B. Now let's get something to eat before we fly off.'' He said in his chery manner.

At his neverending hunger, the genuis cracked a smile. ''Ok, then. Let's get something.''

* * *

The landing was a little rough due to his almost non-existent skills as pilot, it had been dedecent enough. This planet the Namekian had landed on was the most ugly he had ever seen; not that he had been on another planet before anyways. He just knew it was tho most ugly in the whole universe. Everywhere was just sand and rocks, grit and dirt flying in the wind, choking him. No grass or trees, let alone wildlife. How did these inhabitants survive? It sure was a mystery to him. But there had to be water somewhere and if not, he did have enough on the ship. The guard of Guru hid his spaceship in a cave not too far away from the spot he had landed.

As this was taken care of, he tried to think how to find this Saiyan. The alien had probably the most powerful ki on this planet. On the other hand, he was held captive so he was probably somehow restricted or at least wounded and weakened. He decided it was probably the best to start his search on the place where there were the most kis gathered. So Picollo flew about half an hour before the huge town was in sight. What he supposed were the living facilities, were made out of the earth, with holes on it. He could see people with yellow skinn enter some houses. One in particular was huge with a lot of windows, for wich there were obviously two entrances. One on the ground and one down stairs, both of them guarded. So there was something underground?

Actually, this did not truly surprise him, it was way too hot to stay outside all the time. Quickly, he pointed a finger to himself and his wardarobe changed into some clothing the inhabitants wore, although he hid his face with a veil. As calm as he could be, he ambled to the entrance and downstairs. As he saw nobody watching him, he lifted himself into the air to the cieling of the cave to pass the guards without a fight. Behind the guards was a huge metal door, so Picollo created a ki ball and carefully melted the material so that he could slip through unnoticed. As he levitated though the hot whole in the door, he entered a torch-lit corridor where guards walked up and down, with huge weapons. On one side, there was the hall where the yellow guards were. On the other side, there were little caves with metal bars that prevented something or rather someone from escaping. There actually were quite a lot of them, at leats one hundred. Well, he had to look at every one of them to see if there was somewhere this Saiyan guy he needed to find.

Sighing a frustrated sigh, the green man created a snake- like bream and with a move of his hand, the whip of ki killed all native guards in sight, instantly. Even if that was not the best moral thing to do, he could not prevent a confrontation if he wanted to look and even open the cells if the alien truly was in there somewhere. Rather die now quickly, than later in a battle you would loose, was Picollo's motto there. As he could not hear any footstepps, he descended to the ground and looked into the first, second, third, ….. tenth cell. But there was no Saiyan. As he looked into the thirty-fourth cell to no avail and his patience had begun to run thin already, the Namek heard hasty footsteps coming his way.

Shit! Now he had no time. He blasted some bars of a cell away and flew forwards through the other cell walls, looking francticall for the alien with the monkey tail. Behind him, other guards started shooting with their weapons at him, one almost hitting his left cheek. Instead, the veil had met its end. He quickened his pace, destroying every cell wall with his body alone. The last cell came into view, so he crashed into the wall, only to find about six prisoners, all from a different race and barely alive.

'' What do you search for, Namekian?'' A gruff voice in the shadows asked.

''It is none of your business, stranger. Who are you? Show yourself!'' The angry man demanded. He had no time for such foolish games. If he was not here, he had to leave and search somewhere else.

''I am Turles, who are you?'' The man asked, stepping into the light of a nearby torch. Thank Guru! There on the man's waist was a furry belt- his tail!

''Saiyan, I came here to rescue you. Follow me, quickly!''

The Saiyan held up his arm and on his wrist, a metallic wristband was visible. ''This hinderes me to use my ki, I can't go. Besides, I won't leave without my crew.''

Growling, Picollo shot little ki balls to all of their wristbands, making their ki flare a little higher. Sighs of relieve and squeals were heard that mixed themselves with the shouts and beams of the guards' weapons. ''Now follow me out of here.'' Picollo screamed, flying ahead and killing the guards in their way. The others were way too weak to use ki attacks. It was a miracle that all of them were able to fly anyway. They made their way to the metal doors that showed the way to freedom. The entrance was quickly blasted away.

''Fast now!'' The green man exclaimed again, as they were upground again, increasing his speed a little. Some followed the little group of refugees in aircrafts, tough they were quickly disabled by a ki ball. It was a shame all these people had to die, but they were too stubborn for their own good. That was probably why Guru had not sent Nial. He was too soft-hearted for such things. As he thought about these trivialities, he noticed the opposers had stopped following them. When the spaceship came into view, he landed just beside the cave and hieved the craft into the open.

The Saiyan and his crew had landed just beside him, heavy breathing. ''Namek, now tell me your name.''

_Ungreatful monkey._He thought annoyed. ''It's Picollo. We are departing in an hour. If you have to get something from your old ship or something, to eat do it now. My people only drink water and that's the only thing I have at my ship.'' With that he turned around and sat on the ground, mediitating.

* * *

_*** Aerosmith- I Don't Wanna miss a Thing **_


	28. To See You Again

**Hey there! **

Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate every comment, question and idea! Long have you waited for this chappie and here it is, extra long and telling a little story itself. **Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

Disclaimer: Don't own it dough...

* * *

**CHAPTER 28**

_**So she took her love for to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
****In his arms she fell as her hair came down**_  
_**Among the fields of gold**_

_**Will you stay with me, will you be my love?**_  
_**Among the fields of barley**_  
_**We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky**_  
_**As we lie in fields of gold***_

* * *

They came back forty minutes later, each of the seven aliens hauling up either something to eat of some rather great boxes. Obviously they had found their ship just where they had crash -landed months ago. To Picollo's surprise it had been in a 'rain forrest', and that seemed to mean there was actually some life! On this dead and sandy planet he could hadrly believe that there actually was a place where plants were growing. He opened the ramp so all of them could enter with their heavy luggage but didn't care to help them. Even though they were injured, it was their belongings they carried, not his. Behind the last man, the ramp closed again and fifteen minutes later, they were in space again and some of the aliens were already starting to cook something for their crew members. He himself regretted now the wish for somebody to talk to. This amount of people was more than he would call comfortable. BUt it wasn't like he could do anything about it, at the moment anyway. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he sat down on one of the chairs in the control room, as he heard somebody step behind him.

''So Namek, tell me. Where are we headed.'' The leader, the Saiyan of the rescued crew stood behind him, arms crossed. But the Namekian was way too tired of all of them already to be civil, let alone play the alien's little game.

''To a planet.'' The green man stated bluntly, typing in the coordinates and the auto pilot.

''Why, who would have thought.'' Turles said in a bored manner- at least he intended to be. ''What is the name of the planet?''

''I do not know.''

The Saiyan's eyes grew wide at the other man's blunt statement. ''You WHAT?! Are you kidding me, green man? You don't know our destination? Why then, why did you come after us?!'' The Saiyan was screaming now, frustrated and disbelieving at the same time. The Namek was sent to get them, but he himself didn't know where to send them now? What kind of sick joke was that?!

''Get a hold on youself, monkey. I do not know the name because it is not important. My Elder sent me to get and bring you there. That's all I know and more than I want to know, anyway.'' He stated, truly bored and annoyed by the other man's attitude.

The uncle of Goku let himself plopp down on one of the seats beside Picollo and leaned his cheek against his fist. ''So do you know what we are supposed to do there?'' He knew he couldn't just kill the Namek and go where he wanted to. The whole ship drove on commands in Namekian! So if he had to stay put, he might as well get to know why he and his crew where needed.

''It seems you have something your friends will need.''

He stared wide-eyed at the man with the funny turban. ''My friends..? Who would that be?''

* * *

There they were. Four weeks had passed quickly in the ship, especially with the cooking and training she had done with the others. She was so nervous and happy to see her boyfriend again she couldn't even sit right in her chair.

''O.k guys, buckle up because we'll land within the minute. Krillin, Yamcha, and the twins, along with Tien and Chaozu did as they were told. Just as the last click was heard, the spacecraft began to shake violently, almost making Chichi vomit in the process. She shut her eyes tightly but it was all over by now. 'Landing accomplished. No issues. Air: breathable. Water: available.' The computer said as the Earthlings one after another stood up from their seats, a little groggy. Well it hadn't been an exactly smooth landing, but that was not the thing on the Ox Princesess's mind. Quickly, she pressed a button on the panel and sprinted off in her high heels to the ramp.

She could feel him waiting outside along with Bulma and some other kis she didn'r recongnize. She stood before the metal ramp that was the only barrier between her and her loved ones. Slowly it opened and Chichi used the time to inhale properly. A 'thud' was heard as it was fully opened. That was the time the black-haired girl looked up from the floor with her rouged cheeks getting even redder. She spotted the ki she searched for the most immediatly and looked straight at it. There he was, in his Saiyan armour she had seen once on their screen talk. Goku smiled his goofiest grin as he spotted her which she took as sign and flew to him as fast as her red, strapless summer dress would allow her, into his arms, almost making him fall over.

''Oh Goku, I've missed you so much!'' She cried into his cheast as he embraced her again after so much time apart.

''Hey Chi, it's good to see you again.'' He said softly to her, not caring that every Saiyan could hear them. Before they had went to Aarseth the King had told him that he would get his own batallion. He was thrilled, even though he didn't know what that exactly meant. Now he knew. Before the war started, they followed him everywhere! But at least he could train them and they were all nice to each other even though he had choosen people of all ranks for his thirty-man- batallion. Now he heared silent chuckles but he didn't mind. He had his Chi back after so much time without her, that was all that mattered at the moment. And so neither boyfriend nor girlfriend noticed the stares from the other Saiyans, nor the fact that their other friends were introduced to the King and Queen of Vegeta-seij.

However they were quickly interrupted when Bulma cleared her throat beside them, only to be knocked on the floor by a happy Chichi. It was so good to have them all back again but she knew none of them were here for a little tea party. As the two girls stood up again. A man and a woman stepped forward and immediatly Chichi knew that those two had to be the king and queen. Quickly, she made a curtsy. ''Is is a pleasure to meet you, your majesties. My name is Chichi, daughter of the Ox King of Earth.''

She said, still in her position until the king said. ''You may rise, princess.''

The queen stepped forward and took her hand, turning her head to Goku. ''Kakkerot. You have a beautiful mate. You have not lied as you told me about her beauty.''

Goku started laughing awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.''What can I say? She _is_ a princess, hehe.''

* * *

They sat in a huge capsule house, all on one table and enjoyed the huge feast. Goku's parents were quite nice even though they seemed a little cold. Krillin had actually to say the exact same thing about the royals. They seemed to be alright, even though a little-short tempered. Well, he had an idea why Bulma got along so well with them. She was after all a princess now, because she would marry their son and all. Though his blue-haired friend didn't have the same aura of superiority that made you feel tiny and useless, she was quite intimidating herself, when needed be.

The food was great despite the fact that it _looked.. _well not exactly unpleasant, but different. He himself wasn't one to test knew things. He had eaten his whole life the same two ice-cream sorts because he didn't like trying new things. He liked the familiar, however he had to admit that he could get used to the food – and planet Aarseth especially. It was like living in a fantasy movie or something.

Anyway, even though everything seemed fine, when Krillin looked to Bulma he could see the hidden disappointment in her eyes. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought about how she must have felt when the ship that arrived on the surface of the planet had not been her boyfriend and Goku's brother, but them. He knew she had been happy to see them nonetheless, but it must have been quite hard still. Just as he wanted to express his musing to his girlfriend beside him, the door swung open to reveal a extremely tall Saiyan with ridiculous hair ( who would have thought). He hurriedly made his way to the top of the table, making the Saiyan salute and bowing, he said.

''I am sorry to interrupt, your majesties. But it seemes that a ship will land within the hour about four miles north from our current position.'' Still after he had told them what he had to say, the alien did not make a move to get up.

Both king and queen exchanged looks, then both glanced openly at Bulma. She understood and nodded quickly towards them. ''You may rise. What is your name?'' The human asked him. He did as he was told and replied a little shocked. ''My Name is Haldir, my Princess.'' Probably no one ever asked him his name.

''Good Haldir. Did our sensors detect what kind of ship it is?''

The man hesitated for a moment and Krillin was able to make out small drops of sweat on the soldier's forhead as he spoke. ''It appears to be a ship of the Planet Trade. First we thought we would get attacked. However, as one of our best man tried to detect the power levels of the warriors in the ship, he said there were only two occupying the craft.''

Suddenly the room became ice cold. To everybody in the room was clear who it was but the soldier. Hasty glances were exchanged between the bunch of people sitting at the table. He even got a quick glance from Bulma, where he had nodded, trying to assure her. Assure that her hopes were not totally in vain. To everyone's surprise, it was the king that started talking again. ''You are dismissed, soldier.'' The man saluted and turned around to leave them for themselves again. But the human genius had to add something.

''Haldir?''

The soldier quickly turned around. ''Yes, Milady?''

''Don't do anything.''

He bowed once more.''Of course, Princess.''

He turned quickly around and left.

* * *

**A/N: **If you want o listen to the music I listened to when writing this particular scene, check this link out.** watch?v=kd0DC-1X-lQ **

Their ship landed roughly on the surface of the planet she sent him to: Aarseth. It was the most beautiful planet he had ever seen. Even his own extinct planet had not behold such grace and beauty as this one. As he went down the ramp he saw it all. The red sky, without any trace of a cloud. The mighty hills and mounatains, rich with high trees that almost resembled mushrooms with their lush and living leaves. All shades of green he could imagine lay in front of him, taking his breath away. Where his ship landed, a large field full of flowers in all coulours spread widely before fogetting themselves in the forests that surrounded it.

The four suns of Aarseth shone brightly with a warmth that touched his heart. As the prince relished the dream-like landscape in front of him with it's unnatural great but graceful animals, he suddenly felt unworthy of this place. ''This place is Heaven.'' Whispered his comrade Radditz behind him. Vegeta himself could only nod, as he had lost his abiliity to speak. It truly was heaven, if anyone could imagine such a thing existed in the harsh and unforgiving universe he lived in. How could such a wonderful place be within a space so cruel?

He heard a sob that abruptly let him be free of this mesmerizing sight. The salty scent of tears were brought to him with the almost caressing wind. And as he turned he head, the prince saw the creature that captured his heart. The one being that posessed the might to fill his heart with joy for all eternety. His eyes widened as the fear crept his way back into his mind, asking if she was true, or just imagination.

''Bulma?'' He whispered that only she could hear him.

As the young woman heard her name, more tears ran dawn her cheek. Not believing that she was seeing him so close, she only nodded, her lips quivering ever so slightly. He was finally here! As the prince saw his mate nod, his body was released of his rigid, free to run down the ramp of his ship. He ran as fast as his numb legs would carry him to her, to pulled her into his tight embrace and swirled her around, spilling her tears away. Bulma laughed, a happy sound that let beautiful, blue flowers grow on the little spots where her tears had fallen to the ground. Their eyes locked as they levitated from the ground and it was like they had never been apart. All the sadness, longing, the fear for the other. It all was gone with this moment of finally found happiness.

Through each others eyes, they could see the undiyng love they held for each other. Even the people who had watched from afar at first could see their love as bright as the sun's first whisperes of warmth and light in the morning as their ki's danced a tender dance of light. No words were exchanged, for they were not needed. Their mental walls had fallen down the second they had seen each other. As Vegeta put his mate back on the flower covered ground, the light faded and one could hear a low, heartly chuckle, followed by somebody clearing his throat. Both looked to the side where the voice had come from, only to find King Vegeta and Queen Maye, accompanied by their guards as well as Bulma's friends.

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. ''What.. How..?'' He stared wide eyed at his smiling mate. _Woman, please tell me this is not a dream._He said to Bulma through his mind. Her smile grew only wider as she replied, as silently as him. _No, Vegeta. This is real. They are real._

He turned his gaze at his parents. ''Mother, Father.. how is it possible that you are alive?'' He asked, barly able to conceal his disbelief and ... happiness as he saw them. Standing here, mere inches away from him, in flesh and blood. He could even feel their mighty ki's.

''I am very pleased to see you, son. Come with us. We have a lot to discuss.''

* * *

He truly had enough of all this waiting and training. Vegeta and his brother Kakkerot were a pain, always just caring for their training and women. Today he had finally convinced to train with each other, or rather Vegeta to train with his younger brother. ''Finally an afternoon just for me.'' He said happily as he stepped out of the capsule house that Bulma had provided him. Stepping out of machanics and into nature.

Aarseth was without doubt the most beautiful planet he had ever seen. The gras was greener than any greens he had laid eyes on before. A week had passed since he and his prince had landed here so he knew the landscape to a certain extent quite well. He walked down the small passage that was surrounderd by a river on both sides. The path with it's rivers led to his favourite place on this planet: The forrest. It covered most of the land and was to be found and entered almost anywhere on the planet, but this path he liked the most. For in this part of the woods he had found these tiny, see-through creatures. They weren't even bigger than his palm but had a huge belly and head in comparison to arms and legs. These little ghosts giggled always when they saw him and somehow, they made him forget that soon this wonderful nature with it's magical creatures had to be destroyed in the war of this time.

Would it ever be the way it was once the war was over? Could Aarseth recover and how long would it take to restore it's beauty?

Radditz was caught off his train of thought as one of the giggling, childlike ghosts tugged him on his hair, making him turn his head into the little one's direction. And what he saw there to his right, took his breath away. There sat a Saiyan woman in the middle of the moss that covered the ground, picking up some weeds while the ghosts hummed an unfamiliar meldody beside her. The Saiyan was only able to see her long, curly hair that spread across the moss and roots of some nearby trees.

A little startled by the sudden presence of the female, Radditz turned around his head and started blushing, making him look like a hairy tomato. Then, his eyes went wide as he recognized the woman's appearence. Of course! How could he not have noticed it in the first place! Whta a fool he wa-

''Is something wrong, warrior?'' A melodic voice was brought to his ears, ringing there like tiny bells and the feeling of silk. He stirred at her question, but answered after some time nonetheless.

''Nothing is wrong piestess. I only did not expect that somebody else would be in the forest.''

In his peripheral vision, he saw her turn her head towards him and stand up and so he faced her too. She was more than breath taking. Her locks were shiny and appeared to be as smooth as water itself as it went past her oval face and her body, only to follow her steps on the ground like a curly veil. Her face was a pale as snow with eyes that were hazel-brownish, shining like a gem through thick, long lashed. The priestess' lips were a dark pink, looking like she had just finished eating raw, bloody meat. She was more than Radditz had dreamed a goddess to look like.

As they locked their eyes, the young warrior had to remind himself that he was not to look anywhere than her face. On his planet, only women were allowed to serve their God Vey for they were the ones Vey had blessed by giving them the ability to carry a new life within them. Also, women had always been the more natural one's. In every book about the begining of time and the history of the planet the men had always worn some sort of furr or clothing actually, whereas the women had walked around naked until about two hundred years ago.

The priestesses of Vegeta-seij still cherished the old ways, by only wearing a lavander, slik-like robe that was almost invisible.

''But we are surrounded by life, soldier. The trees, animals as well as our little childish friends. They do all live, although not in the way we do.''

''I never thought of it like this, my Lady.'' What was he doing here? No man was ever allowed to talk to a servant of Vey. He would be in great trouble if anybody was to get to know.

As if reading his thoughts, the beatiful woman looked to the ground, and her expressionless face looked only slightly sad for a second. ''It is alright. I know you must leave.''

With that, she turned around again and went deeper into the forrest, her humming ghosts following her.

* * *

The next day, he excused himseöf after lunch with the royal family and Bulma. He had not slept the whole night for the priestess' face found it's way into his head every time he had closed his eyes. He went into the house he shared with his brother again and put his armour aside. With only his spandex on, he went to his favourite path again, hoping secretly that nobody would see him and hoping even more, the he would see _her _again, if only to talk to her once more and be able to listen to this voice of hers.

Not glancing at his sides, he entered the forrest and soon afterwards, his little kids were following him and playing in his wild hair. He was anxious and nerous at the same time and he just couldn't await to see this wonderful woman again, even though he knew it was wrong. Even though it was unlikely to find her again on the same spot like yesterday, if she was here at all.

But it did not matter how unlikely it was, Radditz had to try. He walked and walked, edgy while pretending to linger as if he had nothing better to do. And then, as he passed the spot where they had met the day before, the young Saiyan spottet her, sitting exaclty like yesterday with her back to him, picking weeds.

_Is this a dream? It has to be._ How was this even possible? The long-haired Saiyan only hoped it was no illusion or dream for else, he would see her when she prayed for his safe jouney to heaven. If he were to die on the upcoming war, anyway. Should he speak to her? It was not allowed, on the other hand, she had said yesterday that it was alright,sort of. Besides, she had talked to him first, so why not take the first step himself, today? With this reassuring thoughts in mind, he stepped a little closer.

''Good day, my Lady.''

''It is indeed a good day, warrior. What bringes you to this beatiful place today?''

Taken aback by the unexpected question, he turned his head to the side. ''This forrest calms my mind, priestess. It's aura seemes to be able to let me forget what is to come.''

He answered, while blood rushed to his cheeks. Oh well, it wasn't like he had lied to her, it just hadn't been the whole reason. It appeared the priestess was finished picking weeds for she stood up gave Radditz a small smile. When she walking towards him with graceful, unaudiable steps. Just as she seemed to stop in front of him, she walked past him.

''You are right, soldier. May I join your walk, then?'' WIthout waiting for his answer, she started walking again, leaving him to follow her. They walked some minutes insilence. More or less at least, for the giggling and humming ghosts of the forrest did not leave their sides. Both looked at the woods ahead with their roots that spread across the earth like the flowers in the fields of grass, right before the entrance of this magical place.

He was here, with her. With her he was but did not talk. So what did it bring him that fate was so pleasant these days? So what about him talking to a priestess? After all, she was a Saiyan, too. Besides, Vey took well care of his servants. Would he not prevented this second encounter if it was not meant to be? If he was not meant to meet her, then why had she appeared in the forrest when she did? Why had she started talking when she knew of the rule?

As he asked himself all these questions, he noticed that he had not asked the priestess anything.

But what to ask such a wise person?

''What are waiting for in life, my Lady?''

Suddenly, she came to a halt, only to lock her widened eyes with his. ''What did you say?'' She whispered, astonished and anxious at the same time. Hoping he hadn't said anything wrong, Radditz repeated his questione. The prince's companion recieved a sad smile from the beautiful lady beside him.

''I do not know, yet. Sometimes it seemes to me that Vey tries to give me a hint, although I am not sure. What am I waiting for? Young warrior, I wish I would know this myself.'' She said, looking a little exhausted. Radditz understood this young woman well because he had asked himself this question almost his whole life and yet, had no answer to it. So he only nodded, and followed the beauty as she started walking again.

They walked silently side by side until it was night time. On Aarseth, this meant that the sky turned a little pinkish or light purple while the suns shone. Although it did, the ground went dark so one could not see his own feet. To say it was intruguing would have been the understatement of the decade. So they lingered together, until it was time to return to the little station not far away from the forrest. As they stepped onto the path that was surrounded by the two rivers, the woman looked up to him once more.

''May I ask you a question?''

''Of course, priestess. What do you wish to know?''

A little blood rushed to her cheeks and she looked away again, waving her sweet scent to Radditz.

''What is your name, warrior?''

She turned around to face him once more, anticipating his answer. Slowly, a little unsure, she rose her hand, her pale palm parallel to the man in fron of her. A small, lavander ki ball was visible before her hand as her hand came to a halt in the middle of the two Saiyans. Grinning inwardly, he stretched his hand out in the same manner. Now their palms were only hindered from touching by her ki ball. Then Radditz entwined his own ki with hers, making their life forces shining in a soft, pale blue light.

''Radditz.'' Now he smiled truly, looking deep into her hazel eyes.

A little smile crept over the woman's features. ''Fasha.''

* * *

***_Sting- Fields of Gold_**


End file.
